En Passant - Partie 2
by emylou
Summary: Complete. Ceci est la suite de la fic "En Passant" ! (y aura un petit résumé). Eren a à présent vingt ans, il travaille à l'hôpital Rose en tant qu'infirmier. Il va faire la rencontre d'Erwin, le nouveau chirurgien, qui va l'introduire lors d'une soirée à un ami avocat... n'étant autre que Levi ! L'amour d'enfance d'Eren. Cependant ce dernier ne se souvient pas de lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous mes fans ! Je réponds à vos attentes avec empressement ! :D**

 **Pour le titre de la fiction je me suis pas foulée hein, mais comme ça vous vous retrouvez et vous savez ce que c'est**

 **J'ai eu des reviews dès le début, comme ça, pouf ! Ça me fait vachement plaisir, je suis au top ! Je remercie grandement tous mes lecteurs ! J'ai trop envie de poster ma fic là, donc je réponds pas au commentaires… surtout qu'ils ont été faits sur une autre fic, mais… si vous m'en laissez sur celle-là je répondrais, promis ! :3 (huhu, moyen pourri de recevoir des com' bonjoouurr)**

 **Je vous précise que le style d'écriture risque de ne pas être exactement le même que pour la première partie « En Passant ». Après tout nous étions dans la tête d'un enfant de dix ans, donc j'essayais d'employer des mots assez simples…je crois… Après j'ai toujours écrit avec un vocabulaire relativement accessible donc bon :') Juste pour dire que le petit côté « mignon » (s'il y en avait un) ou je-ne-sais risque de ne pas forcément être au rendez-vous. En effet Eren a grandi, il a vingt ans maintenant, et il n'est plus aussi innocent… ~**

 **Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire « En Passant » première partie, je vous propose un p'tit** **résumé** **:**

 **Eren est un enfant de dix ans assez solitaire, il se rend fréquemment dans un zoo après les cours. Il va y faire la connaissance de Levi, vingt ans, un employé chargé du nettoyage extérieur. Au bout de plusieurs semaines il va beaucoup s'attacher à lui, et même en tomber amoureux… Hélas, le jour où Eren avait prévu de faire sa déclaration, Levi va lui annoncer qu'il doit partir de la ville, ce pour des raisons qui nous sont restées assez floues. Notre jeune protagoniste va tout de même lui avouer ses sentiments, qui ne sont bien entendu pas partagés, compte tenu qu'il n'a que dix ans. Quelques jours plus tard Levi s'en va, et Eren prend la décision de cesser de se renfermer sur lui-même et de se rapprocher davantage de son entourage. Il va par la même occasion choisir de ne plus retourner au Zoo.**

 **Peu importe ce que vous allez lire, ne vous détrompez pas,** **ceci est bien une fic dont le couple principal est Eren x Levi** **. (love cœur cœur forever)**

 **/!\ Je rajoute que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Hajime Isayama !**

 **Bon. Je crois avoir terminé mon blabla. C'est le premier chapitre donc je papote un peu au début, c'est normal… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il marchait dans la neige, lentement, le bonnet bien baissé sur ses oreilles, et son écharpe remontée jusqu'au bout de son nez. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta, et contempla les traces de ses pas sur le sol, ainsi que son souffle filtrant au travers de la laine qui lui couvrait toute la partie inférieure du visage, et formait ainsi une brume s'élevant dans les airs. Il grelotta un coup, puis constata qu'il n'avait pas fait deux cent mètres depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui. Son regard turquoise s'assombrit. Il détestait ce temps humide et froid, la gadoue que formait la neige et dans laquelle les passants pataugeaient, le soleil caché derrière des amas de nuages grisâtres et troubles. Non, vraiment, il détestait ça.

Il continua sa marche et arriva bientôt à son arrêt de bus, ce dernier se présentant deux minutes plus tard. Il en avait pour une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de parvenir au terminus. Il s'installa confortablement dans un siège, bien trop heureux d'échapper au froid mordant, puis regarda par la fenêtre d'un regard vide. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, et notre personnage avait encore l'image de son lit douillet flottant dans la tête.

Une secousse un peu trop brutale cogna la tête du brun – qui s'était endormi – contre la vitre.

« Merde ! » pesta-t-il en frottant son crâne douloureux, attisant le regard perçant d'une vieille dame n'ayant pas un air très avenant.

Il lui sourit, n'obtenant qu'un froncement de sourcils, puis son regard retourna face à la vitre. Fichu temps.

Parvenu au bout de la ligne, il prit un second bus pour trois arrêts, puis descendit et se dirigea à la hâte vers son lieu de travail : l'hôpital Rose. Ouais, c'était un pourri, et le jeune se disait ça à chaque fois qu'il parvenait devant la façade, qui était d'un blanc presque gris. Et si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer une fenêtre condamnée au dernier étage, côté droit, cause de danger créé par la légère inclinaison du bâtiment. Malgré tout cet hôpital était réputé. C'était un lieu chaleureux, les gens étaient souriants, se connaissaient bien. En bref, l'ambiance était assez bonne.

Le brun s'avança dans l'allée, passant par l'entrée principale. A peine eu-t-il poussé la porte qu'une voix lui explosa aux tympans :

« Oh Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Magne-toi !

Le brun ferma un instant les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis grommela :

\- La ferme Jean, j'ai encore dix minutes pour me changer. Y a un problème ?

Il leva la tête vers le blond, qui avait un sourire narquois. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de notre protagoniste.

\- Aahlala, t'es désespérant Eren. C'est aujourd'hui qu'arrive notre nouveau chirurgien, t'avais oublié hein ?

Le brun se frappa le front, et s'exclama pour la deuxième fois de la journée :

\- Merde !

Il avait en effet entendu parler d'un certain nouvel arrivant souhaitant faire un petit discours, de deux ou trois minutes, pas plus, et seulement ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés. Après tout nous étions dans hôpital, et le temps à perdre, eh bien… Il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Et puis c'était surtout le fait de rencontrer le nouveau chirurgien, qui avait un rôle majeur. Cependant ça lui avait paru tellement futile, à lui, à ce moment-là. Il devait sans doute être claqué. Il allait se presser vers la salle principale, mais ledit Jean le retint par la manche.

\- Laisse tomber vieux, c'est trop tard. Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que c'est fini. »

La journée commençait mal. Il se hâta tout de même vers l'accueil, avec le mince espoir d'avoir le temps de rencontrer son futur collègue. Avec chance il l'entraperçut et, le voyant s'éloigner, accourra pour le rattraper. Il l'avait facilement reconnu, de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui, et trois ou quatre jeunes infirmières étaient pressées autour de lui. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il le tapota sur l'épaule, le faisant se retourner. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme blond, de grande taille, et arborant un air sérieux bien qu'avenant. Il était foutrement beau, les courbures de ses muscles visibles sous sa longue blouse blanche étaient un véritable délice pour les yeux les infirmières qui l'accompagnaient ne se gênaient d'ailleurs pas pour se rincer l'œil, et on pouvait limite voir une goutte de bave aux coins de leur bouche.

« Oui ? demanda le grand blond d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.

Eren se gratta la joue avec une moue embêtée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu assister à votre présentation…

Puis il lui tendit la main, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je m'appelle Eren, je suis infirmier dans l'aile A, côté urgence.

L'autre serra sa main brûlante.

\- Mon discours n'était pas des plus intéressants. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Eren, je suis Erwin.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit. Sourire qu'il affichait d'ailleurs une grande partie du temps, et qui permettait à son interlocuteur de se sentir immédiatement plus à l'aise.

\- Je suis sûr que nous nous recroiserons très prochainement, fit Eren.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Erwin.

Ils hochèrent le menton, puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Mon très cher petit Sunshine, commença une de ses collègues, une brune aux yeux noirs. Je te déconseille fortement de poser la main sur notre nouveau chirurgien, c'est mon tour cette fois. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche. Ouais, on le surnommait Sunshine, il y pouvait rien. Il avait bien tenté de riposter au début, il avait par la suite compris que ce n'était plus la peine. C'était trop tard, toute l'aile A de l'hôpital Rose avait adopté son nouveau surnom. Qu'avait bien voulu dire sa collègue comme quoi c'était « son tour cette fois » ? Pas grand-chose de très intéressant. Il avait seulement dragué le petit nouveau psychiatre il y a quatre mois de cela, mais les infirmières lui en avaient gardé rancune. Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement craquant, et elles escomptaient pour la plupart se l'approprier. Cependant, notre Eren les avaient devancé, et ce uniquement dans le but de gagner un putain pari contre ce stupide Jean. Et il l'avait remporté rapidement, d'ailleurs, ce pari, et ce haut la main.

En même temps, qui pouvait résister au charme d'Eren ? De sa belle chevelure brune, de sa peau mâtinée et chaude, de ses yeux aussi purs qu'une rivière endormie et vous faisant ressentir un torrent de sensations… Une partie de l'aile A avait essayé de le mettre dans son lit, sans succès. Et puis, cela faisait de toute manière déjà deux mois qu'il était pris.

Le brun ressortit des vestiaires, et une jolie main pâle et à l'aspect doux se posa sur sa taille. Un tout petit sourire apparut alors soudainement sur ses lèvres, et sans attendre plus longtemps il se retourna et embrassa sur le front la personne dans son dos.

« Petra…, murmura-t-il. Tu commençais pas seulement à midi toi ?

La nouvelle venue se recula et se mit à rire, avant d'afficher un air blasé.

\- Toi et ta mémoire de poisson rouge… »

Eren était arrivé à l'hôpital Rose en août, il y a donc de cela cinq mois. Il s'était immédiatement rapproché de Petra, Jean et Christa, tous les trois là depuis un an, les deux derniers étant de deux ans son aîné, et Petra de quatre ans. Après avoir mis une main aux fesses de celle-ci, il s'enfuit en direction de sa zone de travail. La jolie jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, secouant la tête sous l'exaspération.

A vrai dire ces deux-là s'entendaient énormément bien, mais leur couple ne s'étaient formé que comme une obligation. Ils se sentaient seuls, avaient besoin d'affection. Une véritable affection, quelque chose de vrai, qu'on veut donner à l'autre et _recevoir_ de l'autre. Et puisque le contact s'était parfaitement établi, c'était arrivé, juste comme ça. Un soir banal en rentrant d'une soirée qui s'était déroulée dans un bar. Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, et aucun des deux ne voulait rentrer dans leur appartement respectif, où ils ne trouveraient que des pièces vides et un lit froid. Alors elle l'avait embrassé légèrement, et lui avait demandé si ça le dérangerait de rester un peu. Il avait accepté la proposition, avec joie, ne se faisant pas prier.

Elle, elle le trouvait parfois un peu gamin sur les bords, mais ça la faisait rire la plupart du temps. Lui, il la trouvait trop calme, mais sa douceur comblait une partie de son silence. Ils s'entendaient bien, se trouvaient des points communs insoupçonnés. Malgré tout… Au bout d'un mois, ils avaient déjà plus de mal à agir en couple. Faire des sorties, dans les restos, les cafés, les ballades main dans la main, et même s'embrasser. Et ils n'aimaient pas se forcer, surtout Eren. Les faux semblants il détestait ça, encore plus que l'hiver.

.

.

Il laissa tomber son paquet de chips dans un geste mou du poignet, puis plongea son regard dans les grands yeux chocolat de Petra. Il s'éloigna à l'autre extrémité du sofa et se mit à tripoter ses doigts nerveusement, puis la regarda à nouveau.

« Tu…tu penses pas que…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, mais la châtain avait parfaitement compris.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, on s'adore tous les deux, m –

\- Te fatigue pas Sunshine, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se tut.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, reprit-elle.

S'ensuivit un silence. Voilà, c'était fait, ils venaient de rompre d'un commun accord, juste là, affalés sur le sofa en mangeant des chips au vinaigre devant la télé. Ils avaient quand même passé deux mois ensemble, alors ils se sentaient un peu tristes et mal à l'aise, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Je change de chaîne ? demanda le brun.

\- Comme tu veux. » répondit la jeune femme.

Mais il savait à l'avance qu'elle allait être sa réponse, et il avait par conséquent déjà zappé sur une autre émission. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé, faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui à part le petit écran. Il était vraiment épuisé dernièrement. Il se redressa alors subitement, faisant sursauter son amie à ses côtés.

Vous savez ces idées subites et parfois stupides qui vous germent dans la tête, puis vous envahissent l'esprit comme de la mauvaise herbe… Et bien c'était un peu ce qui venait de se passer pour notre jeune Eren. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds et déclara tout haut :

« Il faut que j'arrête de me morfondre. Faut que je me sorte. Maintenant.

Il avait l'air décidé, et voyant son air déterminée, Petra n'hésita pas une seconde :

\- J'appelle Jean et Christa.

\- Parfait. »

Oh, évidemment il leur était arrivé de sortir tous ensemble, une bonne quinzaine de fois c'est pour dire ! Ils étaient comme des fous, surtout Jean et Eren les filles, elles, possédaient un tempérament plus calme, bien qu'enthousiastes elles aussi. Mais ce soir-là, le brun ressentait le besoin oppressant de se bourrer la gueule. Comme un gamin. Il faut dire qu'il était encore jeune aussi, du haut de ses vingt ans. Oh et puis zut, y a pas d'âge pour se faire une bonne soirée arrosée.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se rejoignaient tous les quatre devant Le Titanesque, un bar dansant sympa, et tenu par une patronne à la poigne de fer de Ymir. Elle était également une amie proche d'Eren. Le nom du lieu s'étalait sous leurs yeux en une lumière rouge agressive et attirante à la fois, pour quiconque souhaitait se lâcher un peu pour la nuit.

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître le coin Eren, s'étonna Christa. Alors que tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville.

\- C'est surtout dans cette partie-là du centre que je m'y retrouve, le reste c'est plus compliqué, répliqua-t-il.

\- C'est parce qu'il vient y verser ses larmes dans de la bière un soir sur deux, expliqua Jean.

\- La ferme, grogna le brun. Au moins je tiens mieux que toi, ça c'est certain, ajouta-t-il ensuite directement, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

\- Ah ouais ?! s'exclama le blond.

\- Chhhuut les garçons, y a la sécu juste devant ! les réprimanda Petra.

Jean redressa le col de sa veste sous le regard moqueur d'Eren.

\- P'tit merdeux, marmonna le blond.

\- Ouais ben c'est pas moi qui réagis comme un gosse en attendant, fit Eren, railleur.

A vrai dire si, il agissait comme un gosse. Tous les deux. Peut-être ça qui les avait rapprochés, au fond. Ils aimaient s'emmerder mutuellement, c'était un passe-temps parfait. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Leurs sacs furent vérifiés, puis, après s'être assurés de leur majorité d'un rapide coup d'œil sur leur visage, la sécurité les laissa passer. Ils allaient se diriger vers les portes, quand une voix les arrêta :

\- Un instant jeune homme, intervint un type moustachu baraqué. Montrez-moi votre carte s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il s'était adressé à Eren, et un petit sourire victorieux naquit sur le visage de Jean. Il avait sa revanche.

.

.

« Purée, ça se voit pas que j'ai vingt piges bordel ?! rouspétait encore le brun après deux heures.

\- Faut croire que non ! s'esclaffa le blond.

Eren s'empara de son verre et bu de longues gorgées.

\- Ça me fait chier ! J'ai pas l'air d'un putain de gosse non plus, si ?

Il s'était déjà enfilé pas mal de canons avec son très cher confrère Jean, chacun voulant prouver à l'autre qu'il tenait bien mieux l'alcool. Christa les considéra avec inquiétude.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer sur la boisson, leur conseilla-t-elle. Vous y allez trop vite. »

Ils ne firent absolument pas attention à elle. Eren avait les yeux mi-clos, il sentait sa tête partir d'un côté puis de l'autre. Il soupira d'extase. Il aimait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir dire et faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sur le coup, c'était une sorte de sentiment de liberté, au fond. Ou un mirage faisant croire à de la liberté, plutôt. Il adorait sentir cette chaleur dans son estomac et au fond de sa gorge, voir les lumières rouges et vertes danser devant ses yeux, se sentir plus proche des autres. Il empoigna alors son ami par le bras.

« Viens Jean on va danser !

\- Ouais ! répondit l'autre.

\- On vous retrouve ici dans quelques minutes les filles.

\- Faut laisser place aux rois de la danse ! » renchérit le blond avec l'acquiescement du brun.

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans tout ce beau petit monde. Les deux garçons dansaient en fait un peu n'importe comment. Rois de la danse qu'ils s'étaient proclamés…

Les corps de personnes inconnues se pressaient au leur, et c'était une situation assez étrange quand Eren y pensait. On pouvait danser une partie de la nuit à un endroit, collé contre quelqu'un par manque de place, sans voir son visage, sans même jamais lui adresser la parole. Passer une heure à se laisser aller dans la musique aux côtés d'un total inconnu. Il se mit à rire tout seul, et le bruit couvrit entièrement le son que sa gorge émettait.

Puis son regard dériva sur Jean, qui secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche, les lumières multicolores valsant dans sa chevelure dorée. Le blond s'était légèrement penché en avant, et avait fermé ses yeux, complètement absorbé dans le rythme de la musique. De temps en temps ses paupières se soulevaient, à peine, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. _Il est incroyablement sexy_ , songea le brun. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les blonds. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe, et les lèvres de Jean s'entrouvrirent de nouveau. N'y résistant plus, il vint se presser contre lui, prétextant une bousculade, faute de la foule de personnes présentes. Il plissa ses yeux bleu-vert, et lui fit un sourire en coin, puis ses mains vinrent se poser sur la poitrine du blond, pour descendre jusque sur ses hanches et finir leur course dans son dos, obligeant son corps à se presser contre le sien. Jean passa une main sur l'épaule d'Eren, et l'autre alla se glisser dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. Il surplombait notre protagoniste de cinq centimètres, tout au plus. Il saisit son menton, le relevant vers son visage, puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leur langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement, sans plus de cérémonie, et le brun fit descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du blond. Ce dernier entreprit de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt, et il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau collante de son ami. Sans reprendre leur souffle, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient tous les deux brûlants de désir, la chaleur crépitait sous leurs doigts au contact du corps de l'autre. Ils étaient bourrés, essoufflés et en sueur.

Ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre… d'altercation, dirons-nous. Sûrement la troisième, ou la quatrième fois, mais cela ne dépassait jamais le stade de l'embrassade dans la foule, ou des mains qui se baladent sur le corps.

Mais ne vous laissez pas tromper, Jean aimait les femmes. Il aimait la douceur de leurs courbes, leurs sourires discrets, leurs rires clairs et leur odeur pleine de fraîcheur. Il ne trouvait tout simplement pas chaussure à son pied. Peut-être était-il trop difficile, peut-être cherchait-il trop la perfection, une perfection qui n'existait pas. C'était la même chose pour Eren. Il avait des amis précieux, qui représentaient tout pour lui, mais rien de plus. Aucune romance à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de mots doux et de tendresse, et pourtant il en aurait bien voulu. Ils en auraient bien voulu tous les deux, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Dans leur sentiment de manque et de désespoir de cause.

* * *

 **Salut :3 Me revoilà ! Comment c'était, mmh ? Ouais je sais… Jean et Eren… Pas de critiques… Quoique ils peuvent être rigolos !**

 **Enfin bon, je tenais surtout à ajouter que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de combien de chapitres je vais faire ! Je sais même pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer dans la fic à l'avance ! J'ai quelques idées bien sûr, mais ça s'arrête là XD**

 **Allez à toute ! Je devrai pas trop tarder pour le second chapitre vu que j'ai tout le week-end devant moi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! Et voilà déjà le second chapitre ! :3 (je l'avais même pas écrit à l'avance !) (oui je suis fière de moi)**

 **Tite réponse à mes reviews :D :**

 **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa** **: huhu, si tu veux savoir comment Eren et Levi vont se rencontrer je l'ai écrit dans le résumé :3 Après faut voir comment ça va se passer… Et le temps que va durer leur première rencontre… :3 Sinon chuis super contente que l'histoire te plaise !**

 **Blackmoon971** **: Bah voilà t'as le deuxième chapitre maintenant ! Je l'ai pondu vite hein ! :D**

 **: Comment ça un gros baiseur ?! Non mais oh ! Il sort juste avec Petra, flirte un peu avec Jean, et avant ça avec un collègue de l'hôpital, et pis il trouve Erwin beau mais c'est tout… Bon, il se donne du bon temps je te l'accorde ! XD Sinon je suis super contente de te rendre heureuse (j'adore ce mot, heureuse… chais pô pourquoi..) Enjoy ce chapitre !**

 **Cyrisesevens** **: Re salut ! Pour répondre à ta question je pense que les deux seront un peu près à égalité niveau domination, c'est pour ça que je ne savais pas lequel mettre en premier, et qu'au lieu d'indiquer Riren ou Ereri j'ai séparé les deux prénoms… En tout cas ce qui est certain c'est que Levi va pas avoir le rôle du gros dominant ! Pas-ques-tion ! Et je compte bien qu'Eren le fasse un peu tourner en bourrique… :3 Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Allez, a plus Christa.

\- A demain Eren ! »

Notre petit brun venait de terminer sa journée, il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Il descendit tranquillement les marches de l'entrée principale de l'hôpital Rose, les mains bien enfouies dans les poches. Le temps ne s'était pas le moins du monde adouci, pour son plus grand malheur, et il avait même empiré.

Une fois dans le bus, il se mit à réfléchir aux quelques courses qu'il devait faire. Bof, il n'avait pas grand-chose à acheter, il passerait donc dans la petite supérette en face de chez lui. Juste deux-trois légumes, du lait, des œufs, et bien sûr quelques litres de jus d'orange. Cela restait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa boisson favorite. Il pouvait en boire du matin au soir sans s'en lasser.

.

.

Il déposa ses courses sur le petit comptoir de la caissière, cette dernière occupée à lire un magazine sur les engins à deux roues.

« Salut Annie, comment ça va ?

Annie. Une blonde pas très bavarde arborant continuellement son petit chignon et son air taciturne. Attention, il ne fallait pas trop l'emmerder. Derrière son travail ennuyeux elle faisait de la boxe de haut niveau, cette nana était une véritable armée à elle toute seule. Elle ne daigna pas relever le nez de son bout de papier, et marmonna :

\- Eren. Salut. La routine.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment lui allait, mais bon, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que, rien que par le fait qu'elle lui ait répondu, elle lui renvoyait sans doute la question.

\- Pareil. Routine, répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, sourcils froncés. Il était plus bavard d'habitude. Elle alla droit au but :

\- Un souci avec ton taffe ?

Il s'assit alors sur le comptoir en soupirant. La blonde haussa un sourcil. Elle ne l'avait pas invité à prendre le thé qu'elle sache, ni à lui proposer de prendre ses aises. Mais après tout il s'agissait d'Eren. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, et il passait au moins une fois par semaine.

\- J'en sais trop rien, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Je sais plus quoi faire de moi. En dehors du boulot je suis une véritable loque.

\- Tu connais du monde pourtant.

\- Mmh. Pas tant que ça.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Annie s'était replongée dans son magazine de motos.

\- T'as qu'à partir, dit-elle subitement.

Pris de court, Eren ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Que – Comment ça ?

Le magazine de la blonde se referma d'un coup sec, puis elle le posa sur le comptoir et croisa les bras.

\- J'en sais rien. Te casser, voir du pays. Déménager dans une autre ville.

\- M-mais j'ai pas envie, j'ai tout ici !

Elle se leva, le surplombant d'une tête vu qu'il était avachi sur le comptoir. Elle le connaissait bien le brun, mais il l'ennuyait un peu aussi. Elle chérissait sa solitude à vrai dire, et elle avait hâte d'y retourner.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Eren. Tu pourrais rejoindre ton père dans le nord du pays. Partir ça demande de la préparation, mais ça offre aussi du renouveau. Soit on a les couilles de se casser, soit on les a pas, c'est comme ça. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de faire attendre mes futurs clients.

Aucun client en vue, soit dit en passant. Mais le brun savait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment abusé de la patience de son amie, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme telle bien sûr.

\- Oups désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en descendant de son perchoir.

Annie passa ses achats sous la borne, avant de lui annoncer le prix. Il sortit sa carte de crédit et paya, puis rangea le tout dans son sac à dos – un simple eastpak noir.

\- Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps, lui lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

\- Pas de quoi. » marmonna-t-elle.

Eren rentra directement chez lui après sa petite conversation avec Annie. Il rangea ses courses dans le frigo, puis s'installa dans son canapé pour quelques minutes. Il passerait voir Ymir ensuite.

Partir… Pourquoi pas. Voir son père… C'était autre chose. Il contempla la table et les chaises rouges disposées sur le balcon. Avant ils s'asseyaient là, tous les trois. Sa maman, son père, et lui. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, jouaient parfois aux cartes. C'était même arrivé qu'elles s'envolent à un moment, et Eren avait boudé parce qu'il avait un bon jeu. Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres. Ça remontait déjà à quelques années tout ça.

Sa mère, Carla, était morte d'un accident de voiture juste avant ses onze ans. Lui et son père avaient eu, ce qui est logique, énormément de mal à surmonter sa mort. Grisha s'était un peu plus enfoncé dans son travail, et Eren avait commencé à mal tourner. Il était devenu de plus en plus violent, avec ceux qui le méritaient bien entendu. Enfin, selon lui. Oh, évidemment il avait toujours eu du mal avec les injustices, mais au moins il savait se contenir. Cela changea rapidement après le décès de sa maman. La vie était courte et fragile, alors pas question de se laisser opprimer qu'il disait. On n'est pas du bétail.

Le père d'Eren travaillait beaucoup, dès que le brun était né. Il partait de temps en temps à l'étranger pour quelques jours, mais depuis la mort de sa femme ses voyages d'affaires étaient devenus beaucoup plus fréquents, particulièrement vers la Suède. Il eut d'ailleurs une très bonne offre d'emploi là-bas, lorsqu'Eren arrivait à ses dix-huit ans. Ce dernier était déjà en école d'infirmier. Dans un peu moins de deux ans il serait rentré dans le monde du travail. Son père lui donna ainsi le choix :

« Soit tu restes ici et je te laisserai l'appartement, soit tu viens avec moi en Suède. »

Ils étaient propriétaires de l'appartement, qui n'était par ailleurs pas très grand, mais plus que largement pour une personne, et, en bonus, son père l'avait déjà entièrement payé. Le jeune avait eu l'habitude des absences de Grisha, et vivre sans lui paraissait supportable. Ensuite il s'agissait tout de même de sa ville natale, il avait ses amis, ses souvenirs, son école, il n'allait pas tout lâcher pour suivre son père qui l'avait déjà à moitié laissé tomber. Eren avait même eu tant de mal à le nommer « papa » sur son portable, qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Je reste. »

Il avait seulement répondu ces deux petits mots. Deux petits mots qui signeraient son avenir. Son père avait hoché une fois la tête, lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

Deux mois après il était parti, prenant quelques affaires, mais pas tout. Ils parlaient encore bien sûr. S'envoyaient des textos, s'appelaient par téléphone, et trois ou quatre fois par an son père revenait pour une petite semaine. Enfin, cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'Eren habitait seul après tout.

Le brun se leva subitement, bailla et s'étira rapidement en se craquant les phalanges. Il était temps de partir voir Ymir. Il enfila sa doudoune matelassée couleur noir de chez Jules, son bonnet gris et des moufles-mitaines noires également. Il opta ensuite pour des chaussures résistantes et bien imperméables, puis il empoigna son eastpak et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

.

.

« Je te serre comme d'habitude ?

\- Ouais, steuplait Bertolt.

Bertolt était l'un des barmans du Titanesque, avec son collègue Reiner. Il le servit puis retourna à ses occupations. Le brun les connaissait pas mal tous les deux, en même temps il s'agissait des petits favoris de son altesse la patronne.

« Hé mais ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais un ami sur ce tabouret ! se plaignit un client.

\- Désolée mon cher, mais c'est moi la dirigeante du Titanesque, et j'ai un rendez-vous avec le jeune homme solitaire qui est juste là, répliqua une voix féminine légèrement rauque.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu cette voix dès la première seconde.

\- Ymir, fit-il s'un ton lasse. Tu vas faire fuir tous tes clients.

La patronne se mit à rire, et ses petits yeux narquois se plissèrent. Elle était assez grande, mince, et sa chevelure noire – attachée en une queue de cheval lâche – faisait ressortir les quelques taches de rousseur présentent sur ses joues. Elle prit place sur le tabouret et s'accouda au bar.

\- Ça risque pas, cet endroit est beaucoup trop réputé pour que je fasse faillite.

Elle appuya finalement son dos contre le comptoir et désigna la salle d'un vague geste du bras.

\- Tout le monde adore mon petit Titanesque.

Eren se retourna lui aussi et balaya l'immense pièce des yeux. Il était vingt-deux heures et déjà le bar débordait de monde. Certains s'étaient même mis à danser. D'habitude il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes sur les pistes avant vingt-trois heures ou minuit. Le bar dansant Le Titanesque était tout de même plus petit qu'une boîte de nuit, mais il en jetait, ça c'était clair.

\- Moi qui étais simplement venu boire un petit verre tranquille.

\- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu viens squatter chez moi le soir, lui signala-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mmh. T'as pas tort.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait maintenant, hein ? Bientôt trois ans il me semble.

\- Ouais.

Elle empoigna son coude et l'attira vers elle.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'es devenu si chiant.

Elle lâcha son emprise sur lui avant qu'il ne se débatte.

\- T'es dans une emmerde ?

Il parut surpris.

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- Quoi alors ? Tu vas crever ? T'es pas satisfait par ta Petra ? C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, non ?

Il soupira.

\- Oui elle s'appelle comme ça, et non le problème n'est pas là. On n'est même plus ensemble d'ailleurs.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Hein ?

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- T'avais pas l'air de vraiment l'aimer quand tu m'en parlais. C'est une bonne pote quoi.

\- Ouais. Ouais c'est une bonne pote.

Elle se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Ce qui fit sursauter Eren.

\- Alors dis-moi, _Sunshine_ , comment ça se fait que ton sourire je l'ai pas vu une seule fois depuis que je suis là ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau :

\- J'ai du mal à l'expliquer… Je suis juste… dans une sorte d'ennui mortel permanent.

Il avait du mal à en dire plus, alors il se tut. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de se perdre dans une routine, de s'y empêtrer sans plus jamais pouvoir en sortir, sans pouvoir rien faire contre, comme s'il s'agissait de sables mouvants. Mais Ymir sembla comprendre.

\- Ah ! La période du grand vide !

Il redressa la tête.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle. La plupart des gens y font face à un moment ou à un autre.

Il opina du menton.

\- C'est comme si je n'attendais plus rien de la vie. J'ai mon boulot, mon appart vide, mon bar où je me rends un soir sur deux… Je me sens un peu pathétique.

La noiraude eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ta besoin de ta sirène mh ?

\- H-hein ? Que-quoi ? bégaya-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Ta perle rare quoi. La personne qui te conviendrait, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Attends… Tu veux parler d'une âme sœur en fait non ? Tu crois à ça toi ?

Il aurait presque envie de rire.

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit-elle. Mais je suis sûre que plusieurs personnes nous conviennent dans le monde, et on peut trouver l'une d'elle, du moins si on se donne la peine de la chercher.

\- Et toi… Tu as essayé ?

Le brun remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues de son amie.

\- Peu importe, fit-elle en agitant la main. Là on parle de toi, et –

\- Ymir…

\- Ouais j'ai cherché un peu, soupira-t-elle, car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre à sa question. Site de rencontre, deux ou trois voyages en groupe par-ci par-là. Enfin… rien de bien original.

Eren la fixait, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

\- Tu devrais te bouger le cul, conclut-elle. Je sais pas moi, cherche à faire des rencontres, essaye de t'intéresser à la moindre personne qui a l'air d'en valoir un minimum le coup. Et même si en fin de compte ce n'est pas le cas, et bien tant pis, passe à autre chose et avance.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il passa son index sur le contour de son verre.

\- Une pote m'a également conseillé de partir. D'aller dans une autre ville.

La noiraude mis sa main sur son menton et considéra le vide d'un air pensif.

\- Ca peut être une solution en effet, affirma-t-elle. Voir du neuf, faire des découvertes.

\- Elle m'a aussi dit que je pourrai rejoindre mon père.

Là, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu envisages de le faire ?

\- Peut-être…, murmura-t-il. Sans doute pas… J'en sais rien.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux avec lui.

Il eut un petit rire jaune.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas, finit-il par ajouter.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Il se tourna vers elle, les coins de sa bouche relevés. Elle l'avait bien aidé ce soir.

\- Eh ben le voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Montre-moi voir ce joli sourire !

Elle lui empoigna le menton, et il se débattu en riant. Finalement il réussit à lui échapper, et sauta de son tabouret.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je travaille demain !

\- Moi aussi je te signale, ria-t-elle.

Il sortit de la monnaie de sa poche et lui enfourna dans la main.

\- Tu mettras ça dans la caisse.

La noiraude fourra les pièces dans sa poche sans même les regarder. Ils se claquèrent la paume.

\- Merci pour tes précieux conseils Ymir, j'espère qu'ils vont m'aider.

Elle sourit.

\- J'espère aussi, à bientôt beau gosse ! »

Il agita la main sous le regard pensif de son amie.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. A ce moment-là il était dehors avec Armin, en plein hiver, cherchant un endroit pour se réchauffer. Le blond avait glissé sur de la neige, et était tombé sur une jeune femme. Il s'avère que c'était Ymir, et le contact s'était établie très facilement entre elle et le brun. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés assis au bar, une bière entre les mains. Ils étaient ensuite revenus fréquemment, surtout Eren, trouvant Ymir et les deux barmans très sympas, et l'ambiance était bonne. Alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans, la noiraude était déjà la patronne du Titanesque. Aujourd'hui elle en avait vingt-six, et elle s'était encore plus affermie, commandant tout à la baguette, et ce jusqu'au moindre petit détail. Notre protagoniste était impressionné, et il trouvait qu'elle avait la classe.

Il sortit dans les rues froides, et se hâta vers l'arrêt de bus. Ce soir il avait été bien aidé par Ymir, et il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il n'irait pas rejoindre son père. Et puis en fin de compte ce dernier l'avait délaissé et s'était enfui dans son travail. Eren pouvait comprendre, jusqu'à un certain degré du moins. Sa mère était morte, la femme de son père était morte, et celui-ci s'en sentait coupable. Mais il avait entièrement lâché son fils suite à ça, et Eren ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, bien qu'il connaisse l'énorme poids de culpabilité auquel son père faisait face. Après tout c'était bien Grisha qui conduisait la voiture qui avait percuté celle de sa mère.

* * *

 **Oh mon dieu ! C'est le papa d'Eren qui a tué sa mère là, nan ? Horrible… les pauvres… Non mais qui est l'auteur qui -?! Ahem, ouais c'est bien moi...  
**

 **Et sur cette magnifique, incroyable et triste découverte, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **(Je sais pas tous les combien je posterai un chapitre… minimum un par semaine c'est certain en tout cas !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre trois ! Appelez-moi Dieu. En plus il est plus grand :3  
**

 **Bon, là j'ai eu le temps, mais c'est exceptionnel. Je ne pourrai pas écrire lundi, mardi et sans doute pas mercredi. Lundi parce que je révise pour mon concours et que je me couche tôt, donc je pourrai pas écrire le soir mardi parce que J'AI mon concours (mamamia, aidez-moi), et que le soir je ferai la teuf, et mercredi… Parce que je comaterai, tout simplement XD**

 **Bref, du coup j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long. Non en fait c'est pas vrai, je fais juste des chapitres pas très équilibrés, et j'avais mal au cœur à l'idée de le rallonger un peu afin de le couper en deux… Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eren se réveilla subitement dans la nuit, son corps sursauta et un petit hoquet de surprise sortit de sa gorge. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et ça lui faisait souvent faire des cauchemars. Il repoussa sa couette, se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil à l'heure sur son portable. _3h54_ s'affichait sur son écran en un blanc beaucoup trop lumineux pour ses yeux fatigués. Finalement, il replongea dans son lit à la hâte et se rendormit immédiatement. Il lui restait encore trois petites heures de sommeil.

 _Tililili ! Tililili ! Tililili !_

Son doigt s'abattit sur son smartphone.

« C'est pas vrai ! rugit-il. Je peux pas être suffisamment con pour ne pas savoir régler un réveil ?! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il était bien sept heures du matin, l'heure de se lever, et qu'il s'était rendormi immédiatement après s'être réveillé cette nuit. Il se mit en mode étoile de mer sur son matelas, expirant lentement par le nez. Une sale migraine pointait à ses tempes. C'était parti pour une journée exécrable.

Il prit une douche rapide, se fit un bol de chocapics – ne le traitez pas de gosse - alors qu'il était encore en serviette, puis s'habilla et se brossa les dents. Il passa ensuite une rapide inspection avec le miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux à la va-vite avec la main, et passant ses doigts sur ses cernes comme si ça allait les faire partir. Après avoir empoigné son sac à dos, il disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. _Aujourd'hui je suis les conseils d'Ymir_.

.

.

« Jean ! Tu t'occuperas du premier ! Je prends les deux suivants avec Christa !

\- Ça marche !

Un incendie était survenu à même pas six rues de l'hôpital, et l'équipe d'Eren attendait les pompiers devant les portes en frissonnant à cause du froid. Jean et une infirmières avaient dû venir en renfort, car il y avait eu pas mal d'incidents ce matin. Deux véhicules aux sirènes pimpantes arrivèrent bientôt, et les infirmiers se préparèrent à recevoir les blessés. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs sortit de l'ambulance, criant quelque chose à l'autre pompier. Ils ouvrirent les portes avec l'aide de Petra, puis sortirent le premier blessé. Il pivota vers Jean, remarquant qu'il était en pleine admiration devant la femme pompier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge-toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il sembla se reprendre, secoua la tête et saisit le premier brancard, sous l'œil attentif de la jolie noiraude. Le brun leva les yeux aux ciels, puis se tourna vers sa collègue et amie :

\- Christa, on prend le prochain.

Elle hocha le menton. Il refila deux minutes après son boulot à deux autres infirmières, puis s'approcha de la pompière afin d'avoir son compte rendu.

\- Mikasa, comment vas-tu ?

La noiraude s'approcha de lui et lui fit une courte étreinte.

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Ca peut aller.

Il lui sourit. Elle lui donna son compte-rendu sous son regard concentré.

\- Eh mais ! Tu t'es brûlée non ? s'exclama-t-il subitement, en remarquant la manche cramée de son amie.

Elle considéra sa blessure un instant, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reporter son attention sur Eren.

\- Oh, ça ? C'est rien.

Elle le laissa inspecter sa brûlure. En un rapide coup d'œil il conclut :

\- Pas question de te laisser repartir avec cette mocheté. Suis-moi à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme sourit en son for intérieur. Son nouveau travail semblait l'avoir fait mûrir un peu, il avait l'air plus sérieux. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il resterait un peu du petit garçon idiot qu'elle connaissait. Eren la conduisit à une chaise, la fit asseoir, et appela son associé :

\- Jean, si t'as fini j'ai une petite occupation pour toi !

Une tête blonde sortit de derrière une porte, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ?

Il remarqua derrière la pompière assise sur la chaise, et un masque de total ahuri vint prendre place sur son visage.

\- Je te présente Mikasa, une amie d'enfance. Mikasa, voici Jean.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Une amie d'enfance, mh ? fit Jean, dubitatif.

Le brun balaya sa question sous-entendue d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle à une brûlure sur le bras gauche, je te laisse prendre la relève.

Le blond hésita un instant, embêté, puis ouvrit la bouche, mais Eren le devança :

\- Je termine ce que t'étais en train de faire. »

Sur ce il les laissa tous les deux en plan, les yeux suspicieux de Mikasa lui vrillant les omoplates. Elle aurait voulu le voir un peu plus, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Non mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Certes, il avait vu le regard intéressé de Jean en voyant Mikasa, et celle-ci en avait eu l'air légèrement amusée, mais… Ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser une chance à son fichu collègue ! Normalement c'était lui qui était censé trouver sa perle rare, et pas aider les autres pour ça ! Il marmonna dans sa barbe – qu'il n'avait pas, se rasant avec perfection chaque matin – se plaignant du sort qui lui était infligé.

Une journée de dur labeur l'attendait. Nous étions un samedi, mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter pleinement. Il s'agissait même là de sa plus longue journée. Il avait bien une pause de trois heures l'après-midi, mais il terminait ensuite à dix-neuf heures. Huit heures trente – Dix-neuf heures. Le truc bien chiant.

Son service touchant finalement à sa fin, il s'effondra sur une chaise, juste à côté d'une vieille dame. Un mal de tête atroce lui bouffait le cerveau. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tout va bien jeune homme ?

La voix tremblotante de la petite mamie maigrelette le sortit de ses insultes internes envers Jésus et Bouddha pour lui infliger pareil mal.

\- Oh, oui, merci.

\- Je vous préviens, vous risquez de patienter un peu. Il y a eu un gros incendie en fin de matinée.

Le brun se tourna vers elle, puis se mit à rire en agitant les mains.

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas un patient ! Je travaille ici, et je viens juste de terminer mon service.

Son interlocutrice fronça ses fins sourcils.

\- Mais vous paraissez si jeune…

\- J'ai vingt ans vous savez.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Mon dieu ! Et vous travaillez déjà ?

\- Eh bien… Oui. C'est ma première année.

Il se racla la gorge, souhaitant changer de sujet :

\- Mais et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

La vieille dame croisa les jambes et fit une moue embêtée.

\- C'est mon Albert…

Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de son mari. A vu de nez, elle paraissait avoir quatre-vingt ans. Le jeune espéra qu'il ne s'était rien passé de trop grave, à cet âge-là le moindre petit problème pouvait facilement s'aggraver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre Albert ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Il s'est coincé dans un arbre le pauvre… Je ne pouvais pas l'aider à descendre, du coup je suis venue ici.

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien, murmura-t-elle.

\- M-mais vous auriez dû appeler les pompiers plutôt ! Ça deviendrait vraiment dangereux si une branche venait à se casser, ou –

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Albert est très léger par rapport à la branche. Il doit faire au plus six kilos.

Et elle lui dit cela avec une telle désinvolture…

\- C'est un chat n'est-ce pas ? demanda Eren, interdit.

\- Un bel angora, si vous le voyiez… Avec un magnifique pelage gris.

Ouais. Journée merdique. Il la regarda, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'inquiéter pour la mamie ou se mettre à rire. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le chirurgien blond dans le couloir, appuyé contre un mur avec un verre d'eau à la main, seul. Il se leva.

\- Excusez-moi un instant, s'adressa-t-il à la vieille dame. Par contre pour ce qui est de votre chat vous ne vous êtes pas rendue au bon endroit.

Il la laissa là-dessus, n'ayant qu'une chose en tête.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! lança-t-il au médecin en se mettant face à lui.

Celui-ci releva les yeux sol. Ils s'étaient déjà reparlé trois ou quatre fois, deux minutes à peine, n'ayant jamais un instant à eux. Mais ils s'étaient bien entendus.

\- Ah ! Eren, comment vas-tu ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

\- Dure journée. Vous aussi apparemment.

En effet le beau chirurgien avait l'air extenué, et ses cheveux blonds avaient été maladroitement repoussés vers l'arrière.

\- Eh oui, pas de tout repos cet incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est sûr.

Le brun croisa les bras, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, continua :

\- Vous avez sans doute besoin de vous détendre. Une petite sortie ce soir, ça vous dit ?

Le médecin releva la tête, surpris. Bien évidemment, il appréciait le jeune homme, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait les rênes aussi rapidement. Eren lui offrit un de ses jolis sourires dont il avait le secret. Cependant… :

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai surtout besoin de repos, bien que ta proposition me paraisse alléchante. Et j'ai un planning très chargé en ce moment…

Cela l'embêtait de devoir refuser. Il aurait bien aimé se rapprocher de ses collègues, et faire une sortie. Surtout si celle-ci incluait de voir le brun. Il aimait ses yeux, qui illuminaient son visage, et son sourire, qui lui conférait un air innocent, ne le laissant pas totalement indifférent. Il fut encore plus embêté quand il remarqua sa mine déconfite. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

\- Lundi, dit-il brusquement.

Eren releva la tête avec espoir.

\- Amène quelqu'un avec toi. Je serai avec un ami à moi.

Bon, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi, se justifia le blond. C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer pour la semaine prochaine.

Erwin avait décidé de partager sa soirée entre son ami et lui, et cela fit chaud au cœur d'Eren. Le médecin en valait peut-être le coup. Il suivrait le conseil d'Ymir. Le chirurgien avait beau avoir trente-trois ans, il s'en foutait complètement. Treize ans d'écart, c'est pas la mort non plus.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez vous rattraper la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Cela va de soi, répondit aussitôt l'autre. Tu connais un endroit sympa où nous pourrions nous rejoindre ?

Les yeux turquoise de notre protagoniste étincelèrent.

\- J'ai ma petite idée… »

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans deux jours devant Le Titanesque, à vingt et une heures trente. Ils s'étaient ensuite salués chaleureusement, et étaient chacun partis de leur côté. Eren était de bonne humeur maintenant. Journée pas si pourrie que ça finalement. Il remarqua après coup que la vieille dame de tout à l'heure était toujours assise sur la chaise en métal. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit de pitié.

« Bon alors, il est où votre chat ? » soupira-t-il.

Les prunelles de la mamie se mirent à briller.

Fort heureusement elle n'habitait pas loin du tout, cinq ou dix minutes à pieds seulement. Eren étant assez souple, il grimpa dans l'arbre sans trop de difficulté. Il avait attrapé le chat facilement. Les animaux, il connaissait bien, et il parvenait à faire en sorte qu'ils lui fassent confiance. « L'ami des bêtes » que l'appelait Armin. Son pied gauche l'élança un peu lorsqu'il redescendit, mais ce fut tout. La vieille dame insista pour lui glisser un billet de dix euros, et il finit par le prendre en riant. Ouais, il avait recouvré un peu de sa joie disparue. Elle l'appela « bon garçon » tout le long, bien qu'il se soit évertué à ce qu'elle le nomme par son prénom.

Pour finir il rentra chez lui, le cœur léger. Lundi c'était bientôt, ça arriverait vite. Il ferait la marmotte le dimanche, et le lendemain serait déjà là.

.

.

Le moment tant attendu arriva finalement. Eren avait terminé à seize heures. Il rentra chez lui se préparer. Il allait prendre une douche lorsqu'il avisa ses baskets de course. Un petit footing, ça le tentait bien. Il enfila ces espèces de joggings de sport qui vous collent à la peau, mis un tee-shirt à manches longues tout aussi collant, et enfin ses baskets. Il se mit en route vers la voie verte, accompagné de ses éternels écouteurs rouges. Il trottinait lentement, pour ne pas se faire mal, accélérant l'allure progressivement. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas forcer sur son pied gauche. Evidemment, dans sa bonne humeur, il alla plus rapidement que prévu.

Il rentra chez lui en claudiquant, et vérifia qu'Armin était toujours ok pour une petite sortie. Il ne pourrait rester que deux petites heures avec eux, son école de médecine lui prenant une grande partie de son temps, mais c'était le seul qui était libre. Et puis il s'agissait tout de même de son meilleur ami d'enfance, qu'il ne voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Armin lui confirma sa présence pour ce soir, et le brun se hâta de rentrer chez lui pour une bonne douche. Il se prépara ensuite une plâtrée de coquillettes au fromage râpé – ou fromage râpé aux coquillettes – et partit direction Le Titanesque.

Il n'eut que cinq minutes de retard, mais Erwin et Armin étaient déjà là, discutant tranquillement. Lorsque son meilleur ami l'aperçut, il agita la main :

« Eren ! Salut !

\- Salut Armin !

Ils se donnèrent l'accolade.

\- Vous avez déjà fait connaissance à ce que je vois, sourit-il.

Armin hocha la tête avec entrain. Erwin s'approcha du brun et lui serra la main.

\- Ton ami m'a dit qu'il étudiait la médecine, la conversation s'est donc établie sans souci.

Eren allait leur proposer d'entrer, quand il réalisa quelque chose :

\- Votre ami n'est pas là ?

\- Oh, non. Il est très ponctuel d'habitude, mais une affaire à son travail l'a un peu retenu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'ajouter :

\- Il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Il nous rejoindra à l'intérieur. »

Ils entrèrent dans Le Titanesque. Les tables étant déjà prises, ils parvinrent à se trouver une place au comptoir du bar.

.

.

Pu-tain-de-jour-née-de-merde-à-la-con. Ah ça les amusait de parler de trucs qu'il ne connaissait pas hein ! Et voilà qu'ils se mettaient à rire maintenant !

« Tout va bien Eren ? s'enquit Armin.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Erwin, nous pouvons parler d'autre ch –

\- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Je discute un peu avec Bertolt de toute façon !

Ses deux interlocuteurs ne virent personne qui semblait discuter avec lui.

\- C'est le barman, expliqua le brun. Là il sert juste des clients, mais après il va revenir. On était en plein dans une discussion de, heu, de motos, alors vous en faites pas…

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Armin, pas très convaincu.

\- Absolument ! Et puis ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez l'air de si bien vous entendre !

Bande de cons.

\- Bon… Très bien… »

Triple cons. Erwin lui fit un sourire interrogateur, puis lui tourna le dos. Ils étaient un groupe de trois au bar, il devait forcément y en avoir un à l'écart si deux se mettaient à discuter. Ils ne pouvaient même pas le voir, tiens, Erwin se situant au milieu et cachant la vue à Armin dû à sa carrure. Purée. Nan, décidément le chirurgien n'en valait pas le coup. Il ne pensait pas qu'il tomberait d'aussi haut en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé. Surtout qu'Armin avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui. Fichu petit haricot gay.

Une demie heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, et toujours aucune nouvelle de l'ami d'Erwin. Fait chier. Bien entendu Eren ne discutait absolument pas avec Bertolt, ce dernier beaucoup trop débordé par son travail. Il avait menti. D'abord Jean et Mikasa, ensuite Armin et Erwin. Mais il avait l'air heureux ce petit blond, alors merde, tant pis. Il commanda un troisième verre.

.

.

Il en était maintenant à trois pintes et deux verres whisky purs. Il en prit un autre, sous le regard désolé de Reiner, le second barman. Le brun leva l'alcool devant ses yeux : _A ta santé, perle rare de mon cul !_ pensa-t-il. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres.

« Eh !

Il avala la gorgée de travers, et se mit à tousser.

\- Putain, quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Ce qui ne parut nullement impressionner son interlocuteur.

\- Désolé, marmonna immédiatement notre protagoniste, se rendant compte qu'il avait exagéré de s'en prendre à lui.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme face à lui, dont le regard était fixé sur la petite tache d'alcool sur son pantalon. Il sortit un paquet de mouchoir à une vitesse extraordinaire, puis essuya la tâche d'un geste vif.

\- Tu devrais mettre de l'eau dessus, lui conseilla-t-il de sa voix grave et légèrement rauque.

\- H-hein ?

L'homme se redressa, et Eren put enfin le voir correctement. Il n'était pas très grand, fut sa première constatation. Sa peau était assez pâle, bien qu'un peu rougie par le froid qui régnait dehors. Il avait des yeux d'un gris profond, et de magnifiques cheveux noirs soyeux. Sa tenue était assez sombre elle aussi : un manteau noir arrivant jusqu'aux mi cuisses, un petit pull gris foncé, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs. Il lui donna vingt-huit ans. Bref, il était dark, mais sexy, Eren devait bien lui reconnaître cela.

\- La tâche. Tu devrais mettre de l'eau dessus.

Cela le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux sur son jean charbon, sous le regard étrange de l'homme face à lui.

\- Ah, ouais. Bof, je le mets au sale ce soir de toute façon.

Il y eut un petit silence de cinq ou six secondes, puis l'inconnu se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux bien échanger de tabouret ? J'ai mon ami juste à côté.

Eren considéra le dos du chirurgien – qui parlait encore avec Armin avec entrain – un instant, avant de reposer les yeux sur l'homme face à lui, qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. En tout cas ce dernier avait l'air de le prendre pour un simplet. Ou un mec un peu bourré. Au choix.

\- C'est toi l'ami d'Erwin ? demanda le brun.

Le noiraud le considéra soudainement avec intérêt.

\- Et tu es…, commença-t-il. L'ami de l'infirmier qui l'accompagne ?

Eren aurait bien voulu se frapper la tête sur le comptoir, juste là, tout de suite.

\- Ouais, répondit-il à la place. Ouais. Et ils m'ont lâché comme une merde.

L'homme le fixa un instant, puis sans doute dans l'espoir de justifier l'attitude de son ami, il dit :

\- Erwin avait un intérêt particulier pour ton pote.

Eren rougit, juste un peu, sans que l'autre ne le remarque.

\- Ouais ben c'était censé être moi ce pote.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, attendant des explications. Le brun se gratta la joue, un peu gêné en dépit de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- Je suis l'infirmier en question, qui s'est fait lâchement abandonner par son collègue et son propre meilleur ami.

\- Merde, fut tout ce que répondit le noiraud.

Une main pâle apparut dans le champ de vision du brun. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme, puis serra sa main en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Eren, se présenta-t-il en premier.

La main qui tenait la sienne le relâcha brusquement.

\- Et tu as quel âge, Eren ?

\- Heu… vingt ans, et vous êtes ?

Le cœur de l'inconnu se serra. C'était lui, il en était sûr. Il aurait reconnu ce regard flippant entre tous. Ce regard bleu-vert qui semblait voir à travers tout, ce regard qui semblait pouvoir dégager le moindre petit secret à l'air libre en un claquement de doigt, ce regard qui le faisait flipper tellement il pouvait offrir une panoplie de sentiments positifs. Beaucoup trop positifs. Beaucoup trop innocents. Ce regard… Qui appartenait aussi à un petit garçon beaucoup trop solitaire, seul dans un zoo.

Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, ce petit garçon. Après tout c'était bien lui qui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup dans ses heures les plus sombres. Un simple gamin de dix ans. C'était forcément lui. Son visage, ses yeux, son nom, son âge, et ce putain de sourire d'imbécile heureux. Tout collait.

\- … Monsieur ?

Sa voix le sortit de sa torpeur. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ?

\- Je suis Levi, avocat, répondit-il.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait en lui donnant sa profession, sans doute une quelconque réaction du brun.

\- Avocat ? Waw, c'est la classe ça !

Horrible sentiment de déjà vu de la part du noiraud. Visiblement Eren ne le reconnaissait pas. Il décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin :

\- Je suis parti de cette ville il y a dix ans. J'ai un peu travaillé dans un Zoo d'ailleurs, pendant une année.

Fait chier, c'était pas son genre de déballer sa vie comme ça, mais le gosse parut intéressé.

\- Ah oui ? J'aime beaucoup les animaux.

\- Je nettoyais juste les merdes des visiteurs, lui signala-t-il.

\- Mh… Et vous –

\- Par pitié gamin, tutoie-moi !

\- Hem, oui, pardon. Donc, tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais un gosse de dix piges qui me collait aux basques.

Non pas que cela l'aie dérangé. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction en provenance du jeune, il se mit à douter. Le brun, quant à lui, avait froncé les sourcils.

\- J'ai un zoo pas très loin de chez moi, dit-il subitement. Je…Je crois que j'y suis allé quelques fois, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien…

Non. Levi en était certain. Il s'agissait bien de ce stupide gamin. Et il l'avait oublié. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Après tout ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui, il n'avait que dix ans à ce moment-là. Levi décida de ne pas accorder d'importance au jeune homme en face de lui. La personne qu'il avait connu était un gamin, et là, il avait juste un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années sous les yeux. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur le passé, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Cependant, cela lui mit tout de même étrangement le moral dans les talons.

\- Je vous offre un verre ?

Eren était assez mal à l'aise, le noiraud n'ayant toujours prononcé aucun mot. Ce dernier allait refuser, mais le brun avait prévu sa réponse :

\- Allez, on a le temps avant que ces deux-là termine leur conversation et nous remarque.

Levi allait de nouveau refuser, mais encore une fois l'autre parla avant lui :

\- S'il-vous-plaît…

Une moue désespérée se dessina sur son visage, ses sourcils se levèrent, et sa bouche se pinça en une supplique muette affreusement mignonne.

\- Très bien, soupira le noiraud, vaincu.

Un sourire lumineux remplaça l'expression implorante d'Eren. Levi secoua la tête, un sourire en coin. Putain, ce fichu morveux était toujours là, quelque part.

\- Cesse juste de me vouvoyer ou je vais finir par te faire bouffer tes verres.

Le plus jeune ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- T'es malpoli…

L'autre lui lança un regard l'air de dire : _Vas pas me faire croire que tu l'es pas._

\- Vous-tu as quel âge ?

\- Quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis plus vieux que je suis un putain d'exemple.

Puis il souffla un faible :

\- Bientôt trente-et-un.

\- Ah bah ça va ! s'exclama-t-il, le faisant sursauter. T'es encore jeune !

\- Pourquoi, j'ai l'air d'avoir plus sale gosse ? grogna-t-il.

\- Non non, pas du tout ! se défendit-il. Je te donnais même un peu moins.

\- Tant mieux. » fit-il, peu amène.

Le jeune lui sourit. Il commençait à apprécier Levi. Il était certes un peu acide, mais il le trouvait rigolo. Ne demandez pas pourquoi. Toutes ces exclamations attirèrent l'attention d'Erwin et Armin. Ce dernier se présenta rapidement, puis ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Des discussions banales et sans grand intérêt, mais qui pourtant rapprochaient les gens entre eux. Ils se séparèrent tous un peu avant minuit. Armin était resté un peu plus longtemps, passant une soirée particulièrement intéressante.

Ils sortirent du Titanesque, et se serrèrent la main. Eren remarqua du coin de l'œil Erwin demander le numéro du petit haricot blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Son regard papillonna vers Levi, qui avait allumé une cigarette, et semblait se désintéresser totalement de ce qui se passait autour lui. Le brun baissa un peu les épaules, la mine légèrement abattue. Puis, relevant la tête avec détermination, il s'avança vers Levi. Celui-ci recula d'un pas lorsqu'il remarqua ce regard résolu s'approcher de lui.

« Donne-moi ton portable, lui dit le brun d'un ton déterminé.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit le noiraud, abasourdi.

\- Donne-moi ton portable, répéta-t-il. T'inquiète pas.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il suivit l'ordre de cet audacieux jeune homme, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tapa rapidement son code, puis le déposa dans la paume qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Eren s'en empara trente secondes à peine, puis le lui rendit.

\- Mon numéro, expliqua-t-il. Je te l'ai enregistré.

Levi ne répondit pas. Le brun se mit à rire nerveusement, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, s'attirant un sourire en coin de la part de l'autre.

\- Je te recontacte bientôt… gamin.

\- Hé ! Je suis pas un gamin ! C'est ma première année en tant qu'infirmier ! rouspéta-t-il.

Le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Putain de sentiment de déjà-vu. Il tourna les talons, suivit d'Erwin, pendant qu'Eren agitait la main.

\- Pas mal cette soirée, commenta le chirurgien.

\- Ouais, pas mal. » répondit Levi.

Le blond fut un peu surpris. D'habitude son ami ne disait rien, ou alors grognait un vague « oui » ou « non ». Enfin, il avait tout de même remarqué la bonne entente entre lui et le jeune infirmier de l'hôpital Rose. Tant mieux, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Eren était un gentil garçon, il pourrait mettre un peu de chaleur dans la vie de son ami.

De son côté le brun rentrait tranquillement chez lui, un sourire impossible à décoller du visage.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Tite réponse pour MAc: Nan c'est pas cuit entre Eren et Levi d'abord ! Même si ce premier l'a oublié ! Ça sera jamais cause perdue entre deux… Ils sont beaucoup trop biens pour ça ! D: (j'vais pleurer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 !**

 **Mon concours est enfin passé, je vais pouvoir m'y remettre…**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Tites réponses :**

 **MAc : Qui t'as dit qu'il retrouverait la mémoire ? :3 Et SI je pleure, parce que c'est mon ship favori, et le pire c'est que j'ai fini de lire toutes les fics qui m'intéressaient sur eux ! D: (Je n'ai plus rien à faire de ma vie…) Nan c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore des trucs à faire dans ma vie… à peu près… Je crois… Oh puis zut !**

 **baba-chan : Pourquoi il l'a oublié ? Bon, et bien déjà il était jeune, et il a pas passé sa vie avec lui non plus, juste… 6 mois ? Bon c'est vrai que c'était son premier amour et tout le blabla, certes. Pour en savoir plus faudra attendre la suite :3 Merci pour ta review !**

 **Tristana : Oui, je suis sadique aussi… Mais ça m'aurait tout de même brisé le cœur de ne pas faire de suite ! C'est normal le plaisir égoïste comme tu dis perso je pourrai pas vivre sans, j'ai trop besoin de plein de trucs ! Merci pour tes encouragements ~ !**

 **Guest : (je ne sais pas qui tu eess) Tu découvriras pourquoi il l'a oublié plus tard, je vais pas tout révéler ! ) J'ai choisi un point de vue externe pour qu'on en sache un peu plus sur les pensées de Levi, puisqu'il n'a pas toujours tendance à s'exprimer… Ce qu'il ressent face à un Eren qui l'a oublié. Voici la suite, profite bien ! :D**

 **/!\ Je rajoute que je vous conseille de lire la fic précédente, « En Passant » (la première partie), où cela se passe dix ans avant. Cela vous permettra de faire certains liens, pour mieux comprendre les ressentis des personnages. Et ainsi mieux vous toucher… ? Bref. Lisez. Un point c'est toouut ~**

 **Voici d'abord un petit quelque chose très idiot qui est sorti lorsque je m'ennuyais un peu à la fac… :**

* * *

« Salut :3 C'est moi, l'auteur.

\- (Eren) Wow wow wow, qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mon lit ?

\- Je squatte. T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais, pas mal de fics me complimentent là-dess – Nan mais j'men fous, casse-toi !

\- (OC une nana à côté de moi en cours, que nous appellerons Miss Cassis) : Salut.

\- Heeeh ?! Dans mon placard aussi ?! Vous vous croyez où là !

\- Je suis l'auteur, je vais où je veux. Sinon je peux te faire mourir. :3

\- (Miss Cassis) : Il reste du pop-corn ?

\- (Eren) T'as déjà ton coca ! Tu te crois au ciné ? Chuis pas un spectacle !

\- (L'auteur) Si, y a plein de gens qui t'écoutent là.

\- Que – Sérieux ?!

\- (L'auteur) : Eeh oui bébé ~

\- Bon. Alors. Enchanté, je m'appelle Eren, j'ai 20 ans, et je suis –

\- (L'auteur) Toxicomane !

\- Ta gueule. Je suis infirmier, et –

\- (Miss Cassis) Et je me shoote à l'adrénaline !

\- Vous vous fichez de moi là ? Vous êtes des gamiiiiines hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi ! Arrrrrêêêêêêttteeeeeee !

\- Bah quoi, t'aimes pas les chatouilles ? :3

\- Naaannnnn ! Au secoouuuurrrss !

\- Bataille de chatouilles !

\- (Eren) Hiiiihiihi ! Attaque chatouille ! Retour en force !

\- Contre-Attaque poweeerrr !

\- Chatouille de la mort qui tue ! »

Deux minutes plus tard.

« (L'auteur) Arrgh, j'en peux plus !

\- (Eren) Je meeuuurs.

\- Gamin.

\- Sale piaf.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu sais que je peux te tuer quand je v –

\- Ouais nan, rien.

\- J'préfère ça.

\- …

\- …

\- Gamine.

\- PARDOONN ?! »

Eren disparut mystérieusement le lendemain. Plus aucune nouvelle, plus aucune trace de lui.

* * *

 **Merci de votre attention… C'est un peu bébête hein… ? Enfin bon vous savez sans doute ce que c'est (ne me frappez pas !)**

* * *

La chaleur était intense. Pas suffocante, étouffante ou autre, non, juste élevée. Son dos ruisselait, et ses jambes avaient pris un mouvement mécanique. Une goutte de sueur, qui coulait de son front, glissa dangereusement vers son œil gauche, et il s'empressa de l'essuyer du dos de la main.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes le brun stoppa près d'un banc. Il se trouvait dans un parc particulièrement vaste, où l'on respirait la nature. Il courait sur une voie goudronnée, encadrée par de petits espaces verts. Un lac se situait au centre du parc, et l'on pouvait se balader autour, faire du vélo, du roller, ou courir comme le faisait Eren. Ce dernier s'assit et s'étira, puis détacha sa gourde en plastique qui était fixée à sa jambe à l'aide d'attaches sur sa taille et sa cuisse. Il prit de longues gorgées d'eau, quelques gouttes s'échappant du goulot et coulant le long de sa mâchoire.

« Pffioou ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Il remit sa gourde à sa place, tourna la tête pour se détendre le cou, et alors qu'il allait se remettre à son footing, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Une enseigne, sur une porte. Ou plus exactement sur une grille. « Zoo ». Ce n'était pas la première fois que son attention là-dessus. Une part de lui voulait se rendre à l'intérieur, comme s'il allait y découvrir un trésor enfoui, mais une petite voix lui chuchotait à chaque fois de passer son chemin.

Le brun frissonna. Le temps n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il ne devait pas s'arrêter longtemps, au risque d'attraper froid. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il décida de ne pas se laisser intimider et se dirigea vers le Zoo. Il passa les grilles, laissant le bout de ses doigts s'attarder sur le métal glacé, puis entra. Il marcha d'un pas lent. Bizarrement aller à plus vive allure ne lui semblait pas… Comment dire… _Correspondre_ à ce lieu. Il s'arrêta devant une cage, celle des crocodiles. Ne les apercevant pas, il s'accroupit pour avoir une meilleure vue de la petite mare au centre. Ses pieds pataugeaient dans une petite flaque d'eau, mais il n'y fit pas attention il avait ses baskets, ça le protègerait.

Au bout de quelques secondes il eut la soudaine impression de se faire soulever par la manche. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, qui le fit s'étaler dans la flaque.

« Oh merde, fait chier !

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais il était étrangement seul. L'eau boueuse s'infiltra rapidement à travers le tissu fin de son legging de sport, remontant de son postérieur jusqu'en bas de son dos.

\- Oh putain… Mais quel con. »

Il était seul, crade, et il avait froid. Il se releva subitement, et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de son estomac. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, et il décida de rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Ouais, il ne reviendrait pas dans ce fichu zoo de sitôt. Purée mais il était quoi, hanté ? Ça faisait flipper. Est-ce que les autres passants ressentaient ça, eux aussi ? Fait chier. C'était pas son genre de pinailler pour ce genre de trucs. Il se faisait des idées. Faudrait qu'il dorme plus, même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ouais, il était de mauvais poil.

Ouais il était de garde cette nuit.

Ouais il avait mangé une conserve périmée qui l'avait fait rester aux chiottes pendant une demi-heure.

Ouais il était pas sorti depuis une semaine.

Et NON en douze jours Levi ne l'avait pas contacté.

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi impatient ? Et pourquoi espérait-il toujours des choses qui n'arrivaient pas ? Il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. En tout cas il n'irait pas emmerder Annie, ça ça avait le mérite d'être clair, mais il pouvait toujours contacter Mikasa. Il l'avait à peine vue il y a de cela deux semaines. Il sortit son téléphone d'une petite poche rebondie sur le côté de sa cuisse, chercha le nom de son amie dans le répertoire et l'appela. Au bout de l'avant-dernière sonnerie la noiraude décrocha.

« _Allô ?_

\- Mikasa, salut ! C'est Eren !

\- _Ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran de téléphone tu sais…_

\- Oui ! Bref ! Qu'est-ce qu-

\- _Tu vas bien ?_ le coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vais bi-

\- _Sûr ? Parce qu-_

\- Oui Mikasa, oui ! J'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma meilleure amie ?

Voilà, ça ça allait la calmer.

\- _S-si bien entendu._

\- Quoi de neuf, tu travailles là ou pas ?

\- _Je suis en pause oui, et toi ?_

\- J'ai terminé tôt ce matin. Tu es libre ce soir ?

\- _Oui !_ répondit-elle aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

Parfait. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eren. La journée avait beau avoir été merdique, la soirée lui réservait peut-être une bonne surprise.

\- Vingt-et-une heures trente au Titanesque ?

\- _Ça marche ! A tout à l'heure._

\- A toute. »

Il raccrocha. Il arriva bientôt chez lui, et c'est alors qu'il parvenait au deuxième étage qu'une douleur le fit s'arrêter. Il leva un peu sa jambe gauche pour contempler son pied. Quelques pincements se faisaient sentir le long de sa cheville et sur la bordure de son talon. Il avait sans doute un peu trop forcé. Il courait pratiquement tous les deux jours depuis quelques semaines, il devait faire un peu plus attention. N'y prêtant pas plus d'intérêt, il grappilla les marches jusqu'à son étage.

Parvenu chez lui il retira ses baskets, les envoyant valser près du canapé, puis il enleva son legging de sport à moitié trempé et son tee-shirt. Purée, son caleçon était humide lui aussi. Il alla dans la salle de bain et le jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce, puis s'engouffra dans la douche.

Il laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler le long de ses muscles et de sa colonne vertébrale, le long de son nez, de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Il avait minci, et il était fatigué. Il se sentait cassé, comme un vieux. Purée, il avait que vingt ans non ? Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le souvenir du court instant qu'il avait passé dans le Zoo. Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Cette sensation qui s'était emparée de lui à ce moment avait été douce, et amère à la fois. Très amère. Mais pas inconnue. Pas complètement. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des mille et une hypothèses qui s'affichèrent face à lui.

* * *

« Tu-tu as maigri Eren ! fut la première constatation de Mikasa.

Le brun détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais, un peu.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, et le pouce de son amie longea les cernes qui encombraient ses yeux.

\- Tu as de nouveau du mal à dormir ?

Il se renfrogna. Il n'était pas venu pour parler de ça, mais il s'était douté que Mikasa amènerait le sujet et ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à être satisfaite.

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Beaucoup, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Beaucoup, confirma-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa avec inquiétude.

\- Rien de grave ne s'est passé ?

Eren releva la tête brusquement, la prenant par surprise.

\- Non, rien ne s'est passé. Il ne se passe _jamais_ rien.

Un silence lui répondit, et il jeta un regard d'excuse à son amie.

\- Excuse-moi…

Une paume fraîche vint se placer sur son avant-bras.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

Son ton était sans appel. Le brun prit son temps pour trouver ses mots, puis lui dit la même chose qu'à Ymir et Annie avec une mine abattue :

\- Je m'ennuie, je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans une vie sans avenir, sans rien de palpitant. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche « pause » et que je devais revivre encore et toujours la même chose, les mêmes journées.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-elle pensivement. Je comprends.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lui dit-il alors.

\- Comment ça ? fit-elle, une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

Il lui raconta donc sa soirée :

\- Il y a deux semaines je suis sorti avec Armin et le nouveau chirurgien de l'hôpital, Erwin. Ils ont bien accroché tous les deux, je dois dire. Bref, du coup j'étais un peu mis à l'écart, et quelqu'un est venu me parler pour me demander de me décaler sur le tabouret d'à côté. Il s'agissait en fait de l'ami d'Erwin qui était censé arriver un peu après nous. On a fait un peu connaissance, et je lui ai refilé mon numéro.

Mikasa avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Garçon.

La noiraude était une spécialiste pour dénicher les pensées d'Eren ou ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Enfin, c'était surtout qu'elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'elle lui posait quelques centaines de questions, et finissait donc par tomber sur la bonne. Mais elle était également intelligente.

\- Mmh mais dis-moi, ton chirurgien, là, ce Erwin. Pour faire ce métier… Il a quel âge ?

\- Heu, eh bien, je ne sais pas trop…, tenta le brun.

\- Eren. N'évite pas ma question s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pff. Maiiss Mikasa, c'est bon je suis grand.

\- E-ren.

Sa voix se fit menaçante. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

\- Trente-trois ans, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

\- M-mais ! hoqueta-t-elle. Et son ami ?

\- Trente…

Bon, Levi avait dit « bientôt trente-et-un », mais on n'allait pas chipoter. La noiraude posa son front dans sa main.

\- Eren, ça fait dix ans de plus que toi là.

\- Je sais ! s'offusqua-t-il par son ton maternel et désespéré.

\- Et il fait quoi dans la vie, ce type ?

\- Il est avocat, annonça fièrement le brun comme une femme présentant son mari.

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune femme pour autant.

\- Hey, dit-il doucement en effleurant son poignet. Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis dix ans d'écart c'est pas aussi terrible que ça…

\- C'est déjà un adulte, répliqua-t-elle. Et toi tu es encore un gosse…

\- Il y a plusieurs personnes dans cette situation ! Regarde les grands-parents d'Armin, ils ont même douze ans d'écart, riposta-t-il.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça Eren ! Oui on voit beaucoup de couples avec une dizaine d'années de différence, mais en général ils ont quarante ou cinquante ans ! Ce sont déjà des personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, qui ont de l'expérience et ont acquis une certaine maturité.

\- Mikasa…

\- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne l'accepterai pas.

\- Mikasa, tu n'es pas ma mère. Arrête maintenant.

Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas sortir une nouvelle tirade. Elle savait que son meilleur ami avait raison. Elle le couvait trop, et il était majeur maintenant. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile depuis qu'elle le connaissait, puisque ses parents étaient plusieurs fois absents.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-elle. Je me fais tellement de soucis pour toi…

\- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je gère !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, qui la rassura un minimum.

\- Bon, alors dis-moi un peu, il ressemble à quoi ? reprit-elle.

\- Mikasa ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Elle leva les mains.

\- Je veux juste savoir ! En tant que meilleure amie !

Il la fixa d'un air suspicieux, puis lui répondit :

\- Il n'est pas de très grande taille. Il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, la peau un peu pâle. Heu… Il s'habille bien, il est mince. C'est à peu près tout je crois.

\- Tu le trouve beau ?

Eren, qui buvait une gorgée de bière, l'avala de travers.

\- Ben oui, toussa-t-il.

\- Mmh.

Elle le dévisagea intensément.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, à moitié ahuris.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais que les personnes plutôt grandes et blondes.

\- P-Petra avait les cheveux châtains…

\- C'est pareil.

\- Ah non, c'est pas par-

\- Tu m'as comprise.

\- Ou-ouais.

Il la laissa dans ses réflexions internes. Il avait appris à ne pas la déranger dans ces moments-là. Elle était en général en train de mettre en commun ses informations et de se faire une opinion.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle au bout de trois interminables petites minutes.

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama-t-il presque, tout sourire.

Mine de rien l'avis de Mikasa comptait pour Eren. Ils étaient très importants l'un pour l'autre, et avoir l'accord de la noiraude signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Evidemment il n'en ferait sans doute qu'à sa tête, dans tous les cas, ou presque. Mais tout de même.

\- Oui, grommela-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Super !

\- Promets-moi juste de faire attention…

\- Promis ! Je te raconterai tout !

Elle parut soulagée.

\- Bon. Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?

Le sourire d'Eren diminua en intensité.

\- Non. Il ne m'a toujours pas contacté.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec crainte. Elle affichait juste un air blasé.

\- Donc en fait, voulut-elle résumer. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un il y a deux semaines lors d'une petite soirée, et vous ne vous êtes pas encore reparlés. Doonnc… Tout ce que tu m'as dit servait strictement à rien ? Tu m'as inquiétée au sujet de quelqu'un que tu ne reverras probablement jamais.

\- C'est faux ! s'offusqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Je suis certain qu'il va m'envoyer un message ! Et puis Armin connait le chirurgien, donc j'ai une grande chance de le revoir !

\- Eren.

\- Mikasa…

Elle pressa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Eren, répéta-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais Mikasa, je sais…

\- Eh bien je te le répète. Arrête de prendre les choses trop à cœur, d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- Regarde comme tu es déçu après.

\- Oui…

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire léger, et maternel.

\- Ce qui devra arriver arrivera, en temps et en heure. Compris ?

\- Compris. » marmonna-t-il.

Ils terminèrent leur pinte et en commandèrent une autre. Mikasa s'arrêterait sans doute là ensuite, contrairement à Eren qui passerait aux alcools un peu plus forts. Et peut-être qu'elle devrait le ramener chez lui et dormirait dans la chambre d'à côté, ou bien elle étalerait un matelas à un mètre de son lit pour pouvoir le surveiller s'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

De plus il avait l'air particulièrement épuisé. Et il avait minci. Et il souriait un peu moins. Et il fréquentait des personnes de plus de dix ans son aîné et – Blablabla ! Elle stoppa le flux de pensées négatives. Merde, il était si fragile, si débordant de sentiments… Mais elle devait faire confiance à Eren, il était adulte maintenant. Elle le surveillerait simplement de loin, toujours là pour le rattraper en cas d'une chute. C'était son devoir de veiller sur lui. Sa mère n'était plus là pour ça, et son père était trop loin, alors c'était à elle, Mikasa, en tant qu'amie la plus proche, de le soutenir et de prendre soin de lui.

« Mikasa !

Elle ne s'était pas rendit compte que son ami lui parlait.

\- O-oui ?

\- Je disais, reprit le brun. Comment ça s'est passé avec Jean ?

\- Jean ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Eren se mit à rire, un doux tintement de clochettes aux oreilles de quiconque y prêtait attention.

\- Tu sais, l'infirmier qui s'est occupé de ta blessure.

\- Ah, lui ? réagit-elle lentement. Il m'a bien soignée, je ne ressens plus rien.

Ce n'était pas exactement là où il voulait en venir, mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Il est sympa hein ?

Cette phrase lui écorcha quelque peu la bouche, mais si c'était pour Mikasa…

\- Sans doute.

Il ne se découragea pas.

\- Il l'est, il faut juste le connaître un peu mieux.

Ce n'était pas complètement faux. En réalité Jean et Eren s'entendaient à merveille, et se mettre sur gueule participait à ce petit quelque chose qui rendait leur amitié assez unique.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais ouais, il était sympa. Un peu lèche-cul mais sympa.

Jean, lèche-cul ? Merde, Mikasa était bien la seule à recevoir ce traitement de faveur.

\- Je lui ai filé mon numéro.

Attendez. Quoi ?

\- QUOI ?! s'écria-t-il.

Elle pivota vers lui.

\- Ben quoi, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- M-mais… Il t'a suppliée hein ? J'aurai bien aimé voir ç-

\- Non. Je lui ai juste donné.

\- Pourquoi ? articula-t-il, perdu.

\- Ben il était cool. Et stupide. C'était rigolo.

Il n'en demanda pas davantage, et se pinça l'arête du nez. Purée, ce veinard de Jean. Mikasa n'était pas facile à avoir, pour ne pas dire impossible. Et c'était tombé sur cet idiot. Mais elle lui en ferait aussi voir de toutes les couleurs, ça c'était certain. En fait Eren aurait bien voulu éclater de rire, là, tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la noiraude, offusquée, ne sachant pas comment interpréter son silence.

\- Rien, dit-il précipitamment. Sinon quoi de neuf ? Tu aimes toujours autant ton boulot ?

\- Mmh oui, répondit-elle, méfiante. Il me convient vraiment bien.

\- Je trouve aussi, affirma-t-il d'un ton léger. Je suis content pour toi. »

Elle hocha la tête, et il lui fit son plus beau sourire, qu'elle lui rendit en plus petit. Ils parlèrent ensuite de leur boulot, leurs rencontres. Ils allaient aux nouvelles quoi. Mikasa n'eut en fin de compte pas besoin de le ramener chez lui, et ils se séparèrent devant l'entrée du Titanesque.

Eren fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et rentra le menton dans son col. Nous étions le six février, un samedi, et l'air s'était refroidi, surtout à cette heure-là. Le vent n'était pas très fort, il n'y en avait même pratiquement pas. Une minuscule rafale de temps à autre, pas plus. Les rues étaient calmes et peu fréquentées. Nous étions plongés dans le silence d'une nuit hivernale. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et il s'empressa de le sortir.

 _Inconnu : « Bonsoir Eren, c'est Erwin. J'ai demandé ton numéro à Armin. »_

Alors comme ça ils s'étaient reparlés tous les deux ? Le brun n'avait pas eu autant de succès auprès de Levi… Il continua sa lecture.

 _« Serais-tu libre le week-end du 13 février ? J'ai organisé une soirée d'anniversaire surprise pour Levi, puisqu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de rencontrer un peu de monde. J'attends ta réponse au plus vite,_

 _Bonne soirée. »_

Pour une surprise, ça s'en était une ! Mais oui il était libre, ô combien oui. Il pianota une réponse rapide tout aussi formelle.

 _De Eren : Bonsoir Erwin, je n'ai rien de prévu, je viendrai donc avec plaisir. Bonne soirée à toi. »_

Et bim ! Ca de fait !

* * *

 **Vous avez vu ? Hein vous avez vu ? J'ai mis la date du jour pour ce chapitre ! :3**

 **A bientôt ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir je suis désolée… Six jours sans moi c'est long… Je posterai au plus vite, demain ou après-demain. Mardi max en tout cas !**

 **Allez, beuzouille et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai dépassé les 1 000 vuuuuuues ! YEAH ! Merci beaucoup c'est trop bien je suis super heureuse !**

 **Chapitre 5 ! Ça avance plutôt bien je suis fière de moi !**

 **J'écris une autre fic en ce moment sur Tokyo Ghoul, et j'ai pas posté depuis au moins trois semaines… Arrgh ! Faut que je me bouge ! Mais le ship Eren x Levi est tellement waw :3 Du coup je le fais passer avant… Faut que je me ressaisisse ! è.é**

 **Enfin bon ! Tenez ! Je vais vous dire une anecdote de ma vie magnifiquement supra-intéressante :**

 **Là je commence à écrire ce chapitre il est dimanche, 11h20 du matin. Je me suis couchée à 5h… Et tous mes potes occupent l'espace de ma maison et roupillent (y en a qui ronflent vachement fort ça fait peeuur D: ). Et il pleut hardcore ! D:: Bref, du coup moi je suis levée depuis longtemps et donc je choppe mon PC et je m'installe sur la table de la cuisine… en écoutant la radio France Inter ! Quand tout d'un coup une sauterelle de la taille de ma main casse la vitre, se jette sur moi et me crache de la grenadine au visage ! Puis elle repart en mode tranquille avec un coquelicot à tête de chameau. Nan je rigole la dernière partie est fausse X') ! Même celle de France Inter hein ! Heu… non en fait ça c'est vrai… Mais c'est bien de se cultiver vous savez !**

 **Bref bref bref je la ferme et je vous laisse découvrir la suite après tite réponse à reviews :**

 **MAc : J'aime bien papoter avec toi XD ! L'anniversaire de Levi va être intéressant, j'y compte bien ! :3 Tu te mettras à genoux. Ou pas. En fait je te réponds et j'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre, et puisque j'écris un peu au feeling… Je prévois pas vraiment ce que je compte mettre dans un chapitre avant de le débuter XD. En plus l'anniversaire va peut-être se dérouler dans le prochain…**

 **Eden661 : Ouais on le connait notre Levi, je dirai même qu'il y a 14 chances sur 15 qu'il fasse la gueule XD ! Merchi pour tes encouragements ! Et bonne lecture ~**

 **PS : Au fait ! Si je vous dis… : Eren Erwin Armin… pas de réaction ? Moi j'vous le dis, ils sont liés, y a un truc pas net… (Si vous trouvez une suite au prénom d'Armin ou bien avant celui d'Eren je vous félicite :3)**

* * *

Reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêtés… Eren venait d'envoyer sa réponse à Erwin, puis il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin, et le chirurgien était toujours réveillé. Sans doute était-il encore à l'hôpital Rose. Dans tous les cas, notre jeune brun marchait d'un pas vif, heureux, et sifflotant un petit air de sa création. Il s'arrêta un instant, sans rien regarder en particulier, prit une profonde inspiration avec le sourire, et se remit à marcher. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, mais elle ne parvint pas à noyer la joie d'Eren. Il jubilait. Merde quoi, son ennui allait peut-être s'éloigner.

Parvenu chez lui après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, et son impatience un peu calmée, les paroles de Mikasa lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« Arrête de prendre les choses trop à cœur, d'accord ? »_

Il grogna.

 _« Regarde comme tu es déçu après. »_

C'était on ne peut plus vrai. Il voyait un peu trop la vie en rose parfois. Avec Eren c'était souvent soit tout noir, soit tout blanc. Mais le gris on le voyait rarement…

« Je sais Mikasa, je sais… » grinça-t-il.

Il fourra la clé dans la serrure sans délicatesse et ouvrit sa porte. Une fois dans la pièce principale il considéra le canapé avec envie, avant de se laisser tomber dessus version « otarie ». Ou « baleine », à vous de voir. A peine sa tête entra en contact avec le tissu qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

.

.

Un chat. Il y avait un chat. Bleu électrique, avec des yeux multicolores. Bizarre. Il tendit sa main pour lui tapoter le dessus du crâne avant de se rendre compte que l'animal était en réalité dix fois plus grand que lui, et qu'il semblait avoir faim. Il feula, et des centaines de petits pois s'échappèrent de sa gueule, inondant le pauvre Eren et l'étouffant.

« Réveille-toi ma petite scolopendre, fit le chat d'un ton menaçant.

\- Hein ?

\- Ton réveil sonne trouduc ! Ça fait _Tililili ! Tililili !_ »

 _Tililili ! Tililili ! Tililili !_

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, retrouvant avec stupeur le noir calme et réconfortant de sa chambre. Ouais, un rêve ça s'explique pas, alors pas la peine de chercher. Il se frotta les paupières et bailla longuement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil, lui indiquant avec horreur l'heure de se lever : _**19 h 30**_.

Il avait passé son dimanche face à la télévision, complètement claqué, puis s'était endormi aux alentours des quinze heures comme une souche. Ses horaires avaient légèrement changé, mais cela lui convenait. Il travaillait la nuit du dimanche au lundi, de vingt-trois heures trente à cinq heures trente, puis disposait du reste de la journée pour vaquer à ses occupations. Peu de personnes voulaient travailler le dimanche soir, et il avait été le premier à se proposer.

Et c'était parti pour une longue, longue nuit…

.

.

« Merde Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? pesta Jean.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Allez rentre chez toi, je prends la relève.

\- Tu te prends pour une gonzesse ou quoi ? se moqua-t-il.

Il regarda longuement le brun, qui depuis tout à l'heure se fixait dans le miroir, et semblait également attendre que le blond s'en aille. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de le constater, alors il restait dans les toilettes pour l'emmerder. Eren ne tarda pas à le comprendre. Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se remit face à son reflet et sortit un objet de sa poche, sous l'œil curieux de son collègue de boulot.

Il s'agissait en réalité de deux petites barrettes violettes.

\- C'est pas celles de Christa ? demanda Jean, interloqué. Tu fiches quoi avec ça ?

Le brun grommela une phrase inintelligible, puis se pencha au-dessus du lavabo pour se rapprocher du miroir. Le blond comprit, et il explosa littéralement de rire.

\- Merde Eren, t'as l'air trop con !

\- Ta gueule ! s'exclama l'autre, se tournant vers lui.

Les deux jolies barrettes ornaient maintenant sa chevelure.

\- Tu peux pas aller chez le coiffeur comme tout le monde ?

\- La ferme… J'ai la flemme, et j'aime bien ma tignasse. En plus ça protège les oreilles quand il fait froid.

\- Oh mon dieu un sur dix l'excuse bidon.

\- Blablabla.

De longues mèches lui arrivant à moitié devant les yeux, il avait dû les ramener sur le sommet de son crâne et les attacher. C'était pas terrible. Mais pas si moche non plus. Jean vint à ses côtés lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tu vas être la risée de l'aile A mon pauvre. _Ma_ pauvre, pardon.

Eren se dégagea et lui empoigna le col, rapprochant un peu son visage du sien.

\- Je suppose que je pourrai compter sur ton soutien, _Jean_.

\- Cela va de soi, marmonna-t-il.

Le brun ne sut pas si c'était ironique ou non, mais il remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues du blond. Il se recula, gêné. Merde, fallait qu'ils arrêtent de trop déconner en soirée, tous les deux. Un petit silence des plus inconfortables prit place dans les toilettes de l'hôpital Rose. Son ami se racla la gorge.

\- Hem, on est d'accord que…

\- Oui, répondit immédiatement Eren avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose les mettant profondément mal à l'aise. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- On devrait…

\- Ouais.

\- Bon… Parfait.

Ouais, terminé de se sauter à la bouche quand ils étaient trop bourrés. Sinon ces conneries allaient rapidement empiéter sur leur vie personnelle, jusqu'à prendre le pas sur leur amitié. Et ils ne voulaient pas de ça. Se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, s'éloigner. Ils étaient de supers bons potes au fond, et ce même s'ils aimaient se foutre sur la gueule. Eren retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur et vint lui donner une claque dans le dos.

\- Allez fais pas chié et rentre dormir dans ton pieu !

Le blond se mit à rire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Haha, ouais ! A plus fillette.

Il sortit, laissant le brun derrière.

\- Ta gueule, Jean ! » eut-il le temps d'entendre.

Petit malentendu enfin terminé, ouf ! Maintenant les choses allaient petit à petit rentrer dans l'ordre.

.

.

Eren était rentré chez lui il n'était pas loin de sept heures du matin. Il n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, alors il se fit un bol de chocapics, se brossa les dents, puis se changea afin de faire un petit footing matinal.

Vingt minutes après être rentré chez lui qu'il ressortait, en claquant la porte. Il partit en petites foulées, prenant bien garde à là où il mettait les pieds. La neige avait beau avoir fondu, le sol était encore humide, et on ne savait jamais à quel endroit pouvait bien se cacher une petite plaque de verglas. Petite en effet. Mais dangereuse.

Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sentier habituel de la voie verte, qui traversait tout le parc. Seul point positif en hiver : peu de passants. Il s'arrêta rapidement pour sortir sa paire d'écouteurs rouges, et monta le volume pratiquement au maximum. Prenant ensuite une grande inspiration, il commença réellement son footing. Poum. Poum. Poum. Ses pas se calaient inconsciemment sur le rythme de la musique entraînante qui passait. Il n'allait pas mettre une berceuse, une chanson d'amour ou je-ne-sais quelle chanson douce, sinon ça ne serait plus de la course mais de la marche ! Voir une sieste… Chaque musique lui dictait en fin de compte une manière d'agir, il devait donc faire bien attention à ses choix en fonction du moment qu'il désirait passer… Oui, il était parfois facilement influencé.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur la surface du lac. L'eau était calme, plate. Une brise légère faisait de temps à autre frémir les quelques feuilles qui étaient encore accrochées aux branches des arbres, mais sinon le silence était total. La lumière grisâtre renforçait cette impression que tout était comme figé. Cela ne déplaisait pas à Eren, il appréciait avoir une certaine tranquillité quand il faisait son sport – mis à part la musique qui tapait contre ses tympans bien sûr.

Ses pas le menèrent devant les grilles du zoo. Il s'appuya contre l'une d'elle, essoufflé, et son pied gauche commençant à le lancer. Il appuya sa tête contre le barreau froid, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Un vrombissement le coupa de sa rêverie, et son regard redescendit sur un taxi, qui semblait attendre un client. Ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment. _Qu'est-ce que ce putain de taxi foutait là, à le déranger dans ses pensées ? Il pouvait pas juste dégager ?!_ Il aurait bien voulu envoyer le chauffeur se faire voir, là, tout de suite.

« Tu as bien prit un pull mon chéri ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid !

\- Mais oui maman, t'inquiète pas j'ai pensé à tout. J'suis plus un gamin. »

Une femme et un garçon tirant une valise à roulette, qui était un peu plus jeune qu'Eren, le dépassèrent. Ils grimpèrent dans le taxi, et celui-ci partit rapidement. Le brun fit quelques pas en avant, déboussolé et son cœur le serrant affreusement. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Pas encore. Il avala difficilement sa salive, une boule dans la gorge. _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?! Fait chier._ Sa cheville gauche se tordit et il tomba à genoux.

« Aïe ! Bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Il s'en doutait. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, sur sa jambe droite, puis posa prudemment son pied gauche sur le sol. Ouch, ça faisait vraiment mal. Quel con ! Pourquoi n'écoutait-il donc jamais la petite voix dans sa tête ?! Il tenta de marcher, mais il faillit se foutre sur le cul, par terre sur les graviers, au bout de trois pas à peine pour se mettre à chialer comme un gosse. Avec un long soupir, et s'insultant intérieurement de mille et un noms d'oiseaux, il sortit son téléphone.

 _« Allô ?_ répondit bientôt une voix féminine.

\- Mikasa ? C'est Eren, salut !

 _\- … Je sais, ton nom s'affi –_

\- Bref. Tu es disponible ou bien tu travailles ?

 _\- Je commence dans pas très longtemps. Je pars de chez moi dans un peu moins de trois quarts d'heure. Pourquoi ?_

\- J'aurai un service à te demander…

 _\- Je t'écoute._

\- En tant que meilleur ami depuis maintenant plus de dix ans…

 _\- …_

Le brun prit son courage à deux mains. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait être disponible à cette heure-ci.

\- Aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de passer me chercher au parc pas loin de chez moi, juste en face de l'entrée du zoo… Et de me ramener à mon appart, s'il te plaîîît ?

Cinq secondes au moins s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

\- C'est…

Il soupira.

\- C'est ma cheville, elle m'a lâché…

 _\- J'arrive. »_

Et elle raccrocha, le laissant là-dessus. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute avoir droit à une petite leçon de morale, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Il sauta à cloche-pied jusqu'à un poteau, puis s'appuya contre, attendant son amie.

Quinze minutes après elle était là, bondissant hors de la voiture avec souplesse, et se dépêchant de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il sautilla jusqu'au véhicule, s'enfonça confortablement dans le siège et attacha sa ceinture. Elle referma derrière lui et fut bientôt à ses côtés, démarrant avec empressement.

« Désolée il y avait pas mal de monde sur la route.

\- Pas de problème, c'est déjà super que tu sois venue. Merci, souffla-t-il.

Silence. La noiraude monta un peu le chauffage, remarquant la chair de poule sur les avant-bras du brun. Son index pianotait sur le volant, signe qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

\- Eren, commença-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être aussi négligeant, il faut que tu fasses attention à toi.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Il ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

\- Tu… Tu dois faire attention à ton pied, il est fragile, et je ne veux pas que tu finisses avec des béquilles. Et puis crois-moi, tu ne le veux pas non plus.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je sais tout ça.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes rien ? haussa-t-elle un peu le ton. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, il faut que ça cesse. Tu dois être plus responsable, ou bien ça va te retomber dessus !

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler, de faire du sport, se plaignit-il.

\- Alors trouve un sport qui ne te fasse pas forcer sur tes pieds. Il y en a plusieurs.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui soit en plein air.

Il avait étrangement l'impression d'agir en un véritable gamin.

\- Eren… Je m'en contrefiche. C'est ta santé qui compte.

\- Hmph.

Elle patienta quinze secondes, avant de taper de nouveau son index sur le volant.

\- Je ferai moins de footing, conclut-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pour t'embê –

\- Je sais Mikasa, je sais.

\- Bien.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir devant l'immeuble du brun. Elle voulut lui ouvrir la portière mais il la retint.

\- Je ne suis pas encore un handicapé.

\- Oui. Pardon.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné. On se contacte rapidement ?

\- Oui, et toi appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je prendrai des nouvelles de ton pied.

\- Ça marche. A plus ! »

Il claqua la portière. Mikasa le salua de la main, puis s'éloigna en trombe. Elle s'était un peu mise en retard en venant le chercher, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Eren, quant à lui, sauta à cloche-pied jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble. Il eut un peu de mal à la pousser puisqu'elle était lourde, et le fait qu'il ne puisse compter que sur une jambe pour tenir en équilibre ne l'aidait pas vraiment… Il dut utiliser l'ascenseur pour une fois. D'habitude il empruntait les escaliers, même lorsque qu'il avait les bras chargés de courses.

Il retrouva bien vite son lit douillet et s'y laissa tomber, mort de fatigue. Tant pis, il prendrait une douche à son réveil. Il eut une dernière pensée pour le fameux événement de samedi soir. Il allait revoir Levi, et peut-être faire de nouvelles rencontres, qui sait ? Il en ressentait le besoin en tout cas.

* * *

 **Finish ! Je suis désolée j'ai posté un ou deux jours en retard… Pardon ! En plus ce chapitre est un peu plus court… Bref ! Je vous promets que l'anniversaire de Levi se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai deux nouvelles idées pour des fics sur Eren x Levi… Mais je vous en dis pas plus ! Et j'en débute pas une avant d'avoir terminé celle-ci !**

 **A très vite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 ! Eeeh oui, déjà ! :3 Je gère ou pas ? Et un peu plus long que celui d'avant ~  
**

 **Putain (pardon pour le gros mot..) je viens de me mater des cosplays des deux anges là, Eren et Levi… Ben purée je pensais pas mais y en a vraiment qui gèrent la fougère ! *-* Absolument ma-gni-fique ! Je meuuurrs**

 **Bréééfff ! Réponse :**

 **MAc : Nan il est pô chelou, moi je l'imagine en mode trop meugnon :3 Et en plus les fameuses barrettes vont réapparaître dans ce chapitre, bien faiiit ! :33**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

« Erwin mais comment je vais faire ? paniqua Eren.

Nous étions le samedi treize, jour tant attendu. Le pied du brun allait mieux, bien qu'il boite encore un peu. Mais pour le moment il avait cependant un léger problème : il terminait à vingt-et-une heures. Il n'y avait bien entendu pas réfléchi avant et, à seize heures tapantes, lorsqu'il avait repris le boulot, il était parti à la recherche du chirurgien pratiquement en courant. Il avait finalement réussi à le retrouver près de la machine à café.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, le rassura-t-il. Je vais te donner les coordonnées, et tu nous rejoindras dès que tu pourras.

Le médecin sortit un petit bloc-notes de la poche de sa blouse, et inscrivit l'adresse de son ami.

\- Je n'ai pas acheté de cadeau, hein, crut bon de rajouter notre protagoniste.

\- Ta présence suffira amplement, répliqua aussitôt Erwin.

Le blond détacha la feuille du carnet et la tendit au brun, qui la saisit et la fourra dans sa poche.

\- Je t'ai indiqué le code en bas, et l'étage juste à côté.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Le médecin hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Je dois y retourner. Je te dis donc à ce soir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »

Le blond opina une nouvelle fois du menton et s'éloigna. Il espérait que le jeune infirmier ne serait pas trop en retard…

.

.

L'adulte était assis sur le radiateur contre la fenêtre, et regardait la pluie battre contre la vitre. Merde, il avait besoin d'une clope. Et avec ce putain de temps il allait devoir patienter. Il soupira et posa son front contre le verre glacé.

« _Happy Birthday…_ » fit-il dans un murmure, chantonnant à moitié.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux en soupirant derechef. Aucun de ses amis de la ville ne lui avaient pour le moment souhaité un joyeux anniversaire… Ils le croyaient con à ce point ? Evidemment qu'ils allaient venir en début de soirée, croyant lui faire une surprise, puis squatter chez lui toute la nuit à se bourrer la gueule et raconter des conneries. Un petit rire amusé sortit de sa gorge. Il s'amuserait sans doute un minimum, avec ces idiots. Il avait beau être silencieux et attentif, personne ne remarquait le nombre incalculable de verres qu'il parvenait à s'enfiler, et il était à la fin bien plus imbibé d'alcool que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il tenait mieux, c'était indéniable. Il ouvrit ses mains et fit le décompte :

« Erd, Erwin, Mike… Auruo, Gunther… »

Et lui. Six au total. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais également amplement suffisant, car pas question de foutre le bordel chez lui. Erwin et Mike savaient se contenir, mais les trois autres c'était une autre histoire… Le chirurgien allait peut-être inviter le petit blond, là… Armin. Ils semblaient s'être bien entendus, et le noiraud avait pu remarquer cette étrange lueur danser dans les yeux de son ami. Mais si le petit jeune venait… peut-être que ce stupide gosse serait aussi de la partie ! Il sauta du radiateur, les mains sur les hanches. _Oooh non non non, il n'en était pas question !_

Il souhaitait le revoir, certes, mais pas dans de telles conditions ! Et merde quoi, il avait toujours pas prit la peine de le contacter. Plus d'une fois il avait débuté un message, puis au moment de l'envoyer il se ravisait, le modifiait, et finissait par lâcher l'affaire. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

 _Salut ! Tu es dispo ce soir ? Levi._ Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Trop désinvolte. Ce serait plutôt le style d'Eren, il l'avait cerné tout de suite.

 _Bonjour, serais-tu disponible prochainement ? Levi._ ouhlala, trop formel.

 _Salut Eren, c'est Levi. Tu veux aller prendre une glace à la fraise ? Je me souviens quand tu étais petit tu me rabâchais sans cesse que tu adorais ça, dans l'espoir que je t'amène en manger une… Je ne l'ai jamais fait, parce que je n'aime pas ça moi, la glace. Sauf celle au café ou à la vanille. Et encore, ce dernier parfum est souvent trop sucré. Allez à plus !_ Putain, pourquoi il se prenait la tête comme ça ? Il allait commencer à raconter des conneries, si ce n'étais pas déjà fait… La ferme conscience stupide et sans gêne.

En bref, il finissait par lâcher son portable, se disant qu'il s'attèlerait vraiment à la tâche le lendemain.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, car il le verrait peut-être ce soir. Fait chier. Erwin n'inviterait tout de même pas des inconnus chez lui, comme ça ? Si. Oh que si il le ferait. Il en était tout à fait capable, si cela pouvait être une tentative afin de combler le soi-disant « manque » de compagnie de Levi. Mais il était très bien comme ça, merde ! Il avait sa petite vie tranquille, son petit train-train quotidien, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vienne fourrer son pif dans son environnement privé. Une moue renfrognée vint prendre place sur son visage.

Il devait appeler Eren, pour en avoir le cœur net. Bien évidemment il ne put s'y résoudre…

.

.

Vers vingt heures on sonna à sa porte. Levi était douché, séché, habillé. Il portait un jean bleu assez clair, droit, simple, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche intacte, repassée à l'extrême, et dont les manches avaient été repliées jusqu'aux coudes. Il était pied nu dans des tongs noires confortables en tissus. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre il se dirigea en soupirant vers sa porte et l'ouvrit.

« SURPRISE ! s'exclamèrent ses invités. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Pseudo invités. Voire pas invités du tout. Le noiraud les balaya des yeux rapidement. Erwin. Gunther. Auruo. Mike. Erd. Et même le petit Armin, qui se tortillait un peu, gêné, mais souriant malgré tout aux côtés du grand blond.

\- Tiens donc, fit-il, ironique, et d'une voix un peu rauque puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs heures. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas de votre venue à tous.

Il leur fit tout de même un petit sourire en coin et leur libéra la voie.

\- Déchaussez-vous dans l'entrée, ordonna-t-il.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent.

\- Alors…, commença Erd. On a quelques pizzas.

Il en sortit quatre de derrière son dos.

\- Et d'autres ici ! s'exclama Gunther en en tendant quatre autres.

Auruo quant à lui, s'approcha de la grande table rectangulaire qui se situait au centre de la première moitié de la pièce spacieuse – l'autre moitié composant le salon avec un canapé en forme de L et un fauteuil, puis tous les bouibouis dont on peut avoir besoin dans un salon… Auruo, donc, se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger et posa son sac à dos en grognant. Levi eut un court instant un peu peur pour sa pauvre table, car le sac semblait peser son poids.

\- Et on a de l'alcool ! s'exclama Auruo, faisant virevolter ses cheveux châtains dans son excitation.

Il sortit de quoi passer une soirée plus que correcte concernant l'approvisionnement en boissons. Il déposa deux packs de bières de six bouteilles, une jolie bouteille de whisky, des boissons énergisantes, et… de la jägermeister. Les yeux du noiraud s'illuminèrent légèrement. Très légèrement. Au moins ses amis idiots n'avaient pas oublié son alcool favori. Il se ressaisit aussitôt. Putain, il était comme un gosse face à un tonneau rempli de bonbons… Impardonnable.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, s'avança Erwin, qui déposa à son tour son énorme sac sur la table, laissant ainsi entrevoir cinq ou six bouteilles d'un champagne particulièrement excellent que l'avocat connaissait bien.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, hein ? soupira-t-il.

\- Ouais ! s'écria Gunther, pendant qu'Erd riait à gorge déployée.

Les lèvres de Levi frémirent, retenant à moitié un ricanement sarcastique. Ses amis s'installèrent autour de la table, discutant avec animation. Le noiraud s'approcha d'Armin et lui tendit sa main.

\- Content de te revoir, lâcha-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le petit blond serra sa paume.

\- Et content d'être venu.

Leurs mains se séparèrent. Le noiraud détourna les yeux, puis les reporta sur le garçon face à lui.

\- Ton ami n'est pas venu ? fit-il, hésitant.

Il avait bien évidemment remarqué l'absence du jeune brun, mais il restait toujours une chance pour qu'il se ramène d'un moment à l'autre… Armin avait baissé le menton, embêté. Les yeux de Levi se plissèrent.

\- Oh… Et bien…

\- Et bien il ne pouvait pas venir de toute façon, vint à son secours Erwin. Il termine tard, ce soir. Le dur travail des infirmiers.

\- Je vois. » répondit pensivement le noiraud.

Il était rassuré. Ils étaient déjà sept dans son appartement, et une personne de plus serait à la limite de dépasser les règles qu'il s'était fixé. Mais étrangement… Il était un peu déçu.

.

.

« P-pardon ! Excusez-moi ! » s'égosillait notre pauvre Eren alors qu'il s'évertuait à sortir de l'hôpital.

Il allait bientôt être vingt-et-une heures trente, il était à la bourre. Il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui se détendre un instant sur le canapé, ni même se changer pour paraître un peu plus présentable. Non, à la place de ça il devait courir jusqu'au métro, s'arrêter au troisième arrêt, puis en pendre un second pour deux arrêts. Quelle galère. Il se rua dans les escaliers de la sortie de l'hôpital Rose.

Une fois dans le métro il se trouva fort heureusement une place assise, et sortit de nouveau le petit bout de papier que lui avait donné Erwin quelques heures auparavant. Levi n'habitait pas si loin que ça non plus. Il était vers le centre, dans une grande rue qu'il connaissait rapidement de vue. C'était des appartements chers dans ce coin-là. Il s'étonna du fait qu'il avait déjà traversé cet endroit plusieurs fois. Il était sans doute passé devant l'immeuble de l'homme sans le savoir. En fin de compte c'est fou comme la plupart des choses sont liées.

.

.

« Dix-neuf bis, dix-neuf bis, dix-neuf bis… »

A moins que Levi soit un sorcier et lui un stupide moldu, ça pouvait pas disparaître comme ça un immeuble, non ?! Il était vraiment pas très dégourdi… En plus l'éclairage était pourri, ça n'aidait pas. Il regarda son portable : il était vingt-deux heures. Il soupira rageusement. Quelqu'un le bouscula alors pour passer, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Le brun allait l'interpeller pour lui faire la morale, surtout qu'il était sur les nerfs, quand il remarqua la plaque « _19 Bis_ » devant ses yeux. Oh mon dieu, enfin ! Il tapa le code de la porte, et une fois à l'intérieur de l'immeuble il se rua dans les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage.

Il trouva sans difficulté la porte au nom de , d'autant plus qu'on pouvait entendre pas mal de bruit provenant de l'autre côté. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir à toute allure aujourd'hui, si bien que sa montée d'escaliers fut la petite goutte en trop. Il s'assit sur les marches et se massa la cheville. Aïe. Ça faisait vachement mal c'te saloperie de pied trop fragile. Il s'empressa de se relever, claudiqua jusqu'à la sonnette pour venir appuyer deux fois sur le petit bouton. Des pas se firent entendre, et les éclats de voix baissèrent d'un ton. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur… Une personne inconnue. C'était un homme autour de la trentaine d'assez grande taille et aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux blonds attachés à l'arrière de la tête. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient un peu rougis, et ses yeux embués, signe qu'il avait déjà pas mal bu.

« Ah ! C'est toi Eren ? dit-il enfin.

\- Ou-oui ? Et vous-tu es ?

\- Moi c'est Erd ! Enchanté !

Il prit sa main et la serra avec énergie.

\- De même, répondit le brun, quelque peu hésitant.

Erd s'effaça.

\- Entre je t'en prie ! Oublie juste pas d'enlever tes chaussures !

Il se rapprocha du jeune infirmier et lui chuchota :

\- Levi est un gars vachement pointilleux.

\- D-d'accord, aucun pro –

Une voix sèche le coupa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Erd ! J'ai dit que j'allais ouvrir, commence pas à te croire chez toi.

Levi apparut face à eux, les bras croisés, puis il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il remarqua Eren derrière le blond.

\- Que-Eren ?

Le brun contourna Erd et vint se planter devant le noiraud, main tendu.

\- Salut Levi, joyeux anniversaire !

Ce dernier serra sa main sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Ça pour une surprise, s'en étant était une !

\- Mais, tu… Ton travail…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt… J'ai terminé le taffe il était plus de vingt-et-une heures, alors…

Il se gratta la tête, embêté. De son côté Levi rageait. Fichu Erwin, il l'avait bien eu ce saligaud ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait totalement dépassé dans son propre chez lui ! Figé comme une putain de statue dans son entrée !

\- Rentre, finit-il par dire. Sinon le froid va entrer.

\- Oh ! Oui, pardon !

Le noiraud alla refermer la porte. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres invités surprise, sinon il risquerait d'en tuer quelques-uns. A commencer par Erwin. Puis cet imbécile d'Eren. Et enfin Erd, qui se mettait un peu trop à l'aise à son goût. Il se retourna vers le brun, et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tes barrettes c'est un genre ou bien c'est pour t'amuser ? C'est laid.

\- Hein ? demanda l'intéressé.

Levi tapota le dessus de son propre crâne puis lui indiqua le sien. Eren porta sa main à ses cheveux, et… Oh, misère ! Il avait complètement oublié de les enlever !

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en les retirant expressément.

Le noiraud plissa un œil, attendant une quelconque explication, avant de se dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il allait tourner les talons quand Eren lui donna une réponse :

\- C'est mes cheveux, ils sont trop longs pour le boulot… Mais j'aime pas les couper, se plaignit-il.

L'adulte se figea pour la deuxième fois en une minute en entendant ces mots. Le môme n'avait vraiment pas changé…

\- Ils te tiennent chaud aux oreilles comme ça, hein, ricana-t-il.

Fait chier. Ça lui avait échappé.

\- Comment tu sais ? C'est ce que je me tues à dire ! s'exclama l'autre. C'est vrai quoi, ça a un aspect pratique non ?

\- Mmh, grommela-t-il, jurant intérieurement contre lui-même. Allez bouge-toi, on va pas passer la soirée ici.

\- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. » se mit nerveusement à rire le jeune.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Eren se présenta à Mike, Auruo et Gunther, et salua Erwin ainsi que son meilleur ami. L'ambiance dans la pièce était très sympa. Il faisait assez chaud, les voix remplissaient la pièce avec animation, il y avait des choses à manger pour le brun qui crevait de faim, et pour finir une musique de fond ambiançait le tout. Eren se jeta sur les pizzas devenues froides dès qu'il se mit sur sa chaise.

La répartition des personnes autour de la table se faisait ainsi : Armin était en bout de table, encadré par Eren et Erwin. Le premier était à côté de Levi – bien entendu – et le second à côté de Mike. L'on retrouvait Auruo suite à Levi, avec Gunther face à lui. Erd étant donc en bout de table. (Vous avez suivi ? Vous pouvez faire un petit schéma si le cœur vous en dit ! Huhu)

Ils avaient débuté par le champagne, mais il restait encore une bouteille pleine. Les yeux d'Eren s'illuminèrent. Le chirurgien ne manqua pas de le remarquer, alors il lui proposa :

« Je t'ouvre la bouteille ?

\- Avec plaisir, chuchota-t-il, le regard brillant.

Armin se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Aahlala, ça va te changer de ton nombre incalculable de bières du Titanesque ! Là on tape plus haut !

Le brun lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Je sais vieux, et je vais pas m'en priver.

Erwin lui servit une coupe de champagne pleine à ras-bord, sous le regard suspicieux de Levi.

\- Du calme, intervint-il alors. C'est encore qu'un gosse.

\- Je suis majeur, répliqua le brun.

\- Allons allons, il a vingt ans, renchérit Mike

\- Personne d'autre que moi n'en prend ? demanda innocemment Eren.

\- On a eu notre dose, rit le médecin. Tu peux garder la bouteille.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Levi fronça les sourcils – encore plus – et expira par le nez. Ainsi ses amis se liguaient contre lui ?

\- J'aimerai en reprendre, dit-il brutalement, mine de rien.

Il tendit son verre, plongeant son regard gris perle dans celui turquoise du brun. Ce dernier se hâta de le servir, sous le regard insistant qu'il lui jetait. Une fois la coupe remplie le noiraud hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, et, toujours en se fixant, ils burent deux longues gorgées de la boisson pétillante.

\- Waw, ça en jette ! s'exclama le jeune infirmier, ahuris.

Levi ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Puis, amusé, il lâcha un rire, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il mit le dos de sa main devant sa bouche, mais continua de s'esclaffer. Putain, ce gosse était resté le même abruti, impressionné par la moindre chose nouvelle.

\- Ouais, répondit-il ensuite.

Eren le regardait, immobile. Levi avait ce rire magnifique, qui suintait la sincérité. Il était comme ça le noiraud : quelqu'un de vrai, et le brun ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette facette qui le caractérisait.

\- Qu-qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? se reprit-il alors.

Son interlocuteur agita la main de droite à gauche.

\- Ce n'est rien. Disons simplement que je bois une bouteille de ce truc chaque semaine.

\- Pff. Sale riche.

\- Et alors ?

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne tarda pas :

\- Alors rien… Je suppose que tu l'as mérité.

\- J'espère bien. »

Ils se turent, terminant leur verre et regardant un peu autour. Armin et Erwin discutaient avec un entrain non dissimulé ils ne se complétaient vraiment que trop bien eux deux. Mike et Erd étaient partis à la recherche d'éventuelles bouteilles dissimulées dans la cuisine, pendant qu'Auruo et Gunther discutaillaient dans le langage des bourrés, c'est-à-dire à deux à l'heure et avec la voix partant de temps à autre dans les aigües. C'était assez comique. Levi se ficha un peu d'eux et les menaça de coups de pieds au cul s'ils avaient le malheur d'abîmer le bois de la table. Il savait que cette dernière n'en réchapperait pas indemne, mais tant qu'un coup d'éponge suffisait…

Erd et Mike revinrent bientôt, un verre dans chaque main. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement fiers d'eux, et donc suspects. Ils demandèrent alors à Armin et Erwin de continuer leur conversation sur le canapé, parce qu'ils voulaient jouer à un jeu avec Eren et Levi, et Auruo et Gunther étaient trop bourrés pour bouger leurs fesses. Les deux blonds ne se firent pas prier. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils donc bien parler ? C'était dingue, le jeune infirmier n'avait jamais vu son haricot de meilleur ami aussi captivé. Les places ainsi remasterisées, Erd se mit face à Eren, et l'autre face à Levi, comme au début.

« C'est simple, fit Mike avec une air sérieux et solennel. On boit le verre.

Eren attendit la suite, quant au noiraud il avait déjà décidé de ne pas les suivre. Mince quoi, Mike était plus calme d'habitude ! Et puis il connaissait les verres de l'autre fichu blond au chignon.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Eren.

Les deux comparses opinèrent.

\- Mais alors, en quoi est-ce un jeu ? continua-t-il.

\- Mh… Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, admit Erd. Bois juste ton verre.

Levi soupira. Dans un geste de bonté, il décida de porter secours à Eren.

\- Touche pas à leur merde gamin, ça va te trouer l'estomac.

\- Je m'en doute ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je ne suis pas un gamin justement.

Et, comme pour affirmer ses propos, il s'empara d'un des verres et prit une gorgée, avec prudence tout de même.

\- Mais c'est dégueu ! hoqueta-t-il.

Le noiraud secoua la tête.

\- Idiot. Je te l'avais dit.

Eren fit une moue boudeuse, puis resserra son emprise autour du verre.

\- Je suis de la partie, déclara-t-il.

Erd et Mike échangèrent un regard surpris et joyeux.

\- Je ne vais pas me défiler pour si peu, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Levi, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Sale gosse, grogna-t-il.

Eren le défia du regard, puis finalement détourna les yeux assez rapidement. Il s'était enfilé les trois quarts du champagne, et la tête lui tournait un peu. Il n'était pas bourré, pas encore. Juste pompon, et du coup il savait qu'il devenait insolent.

\- Je vous suis, fusa alors une voix.

C'était celle de Levi. Il releva les yeux sur lui, étonné.

\- Sérieux ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ouais. J'ai pas envie de finir avec les deux pauvres tâches, se justifia-t-il en indiquant Auruo et Gunther d'un geste du menton, qui commençaient à piquer du nez.

\- Cool !

\- C'est parti ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Erd et Eren.

Putain, ça faisait longtemps que Levi ne s'était pas laissé entraîner comme ça. Mais voilà que le gamin l'avait provoqué, et lui il avait réagi au quart de tour, comme un gosse… Cependant il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il avait sa fierté. Sur ce, santé !

* * *

 **Ouais je vous laisse là-dessus :3 alors que la soirée est déjà bien entamée ! Huhuhu !**

 **Allez à très vite, et n'hésitez surtout pas, pas une seule seconde, à me donner vos avis ! Beuzouilles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ! On avance, on avance !**

 **En réalité je l'avais terminé hier soir… Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour me relire… Du coup il apparaît ce matin ! Nous étions pas mal sur le point de vue de Levi dans le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Parce que c'est pas fini ! Celui-ci aussi !**

 **Tites réponses à reviews… :**

 **MAc : Mignon avec des trucs de filles, oui sûrement… certains trucs… après je le mettrai pas en gothique lolita non plus X) ! Quoique… :D Sinon, aaahlalalalalala, tu sais bien que rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait :3 ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite… huhu**

 **Eden661 : Levi a certes de l'expérience en matière d'alcool puisqu'il a quelques années de plus… Mais Eren est beaucoup plus fêtard… Tu verras bien héhéhé :33 Tu peux préciser que tu attends la suite le nombre de fois que tu veux *-* ! Ça me fera toujours sourire toute seule devant mon portable quand je regarderai mes mails !**

 **Potatoball : Marchi beaucoup Potatoball ! Voici déjà la suite :3 ! Je tiens aussi à dire que j'adore littéralement le nom que tu t'es donné XD Absolutely fabulous !**

* * *

« Alors Levi, tu as du mal à terminer ton verre ? » le charria Eren au bout d'un moment.

Ils en étaient en réalité à égalité, et le noiraud avait été loin de se douter que la victoire aurait été si difficile. Il ne lui répondit pas et saisit son verre à la place. Il ne restait qu'environ cinq centimètres de cette boisson infâme. Erd et Mike avait peut-être coupé le tout avec un peu de boisson énergisante, mais ce qui était certain c'était que le reste n'était composé que d'alcools forts. Levi grinça des dents. Petits enculés. Aucun d'eux n'était encore bourré. Pas exactement. Nous avions sur la table quatre soldats avec une fierté grosse comme le monde. Le moindre petit signe d'étourdissement ou de voix qui bredouille les propulserait immédiatement en-dessous des trois autres. Ils se scrutaient avec un sérieux et un silence presque religieux.

« CUL-SEC ! balança subitement Erd.

Ils réagirent tous au quart de tour et engloutirent leur verre dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Pffioouu ! laissa échapper Eren. Votre mélange était vraiment dégueulasse !

Les deux comparses s'esclaffèrent. Le brun se tourna vers le noiraud :

\- Ben alors, tu ne dis plus rien ? Trop dur à supporter ?

Et il se mit à rire. Il commençait vraiment à taper sur le système de l'avocat, avec ses remarques emmerdantes. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, ça se voyait. Il faut dire que Levi était assez mystérieux, et il l'intriguait vraiment. Alors c'est ce que fit le noiraud : il répliqua.

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer, microbe. Attendez voir, lança-t-il ensuite à la ronde.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il farfouilla dans un de ses meubles, sur une étagère du haut, tout haut fond, et en sortit quatre shooter en verre. Il les posa, puis mit ses mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine. Ce sale gosse avait vraiment une bonne descente. Il entendit alors un raclement de gorge, et il se retourna si vite qu'il chancela dû à la concentration importante d'alcool dans ses veines. Eren se trouvait là, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres. Ses yeux turquoise, rieurs, pétillaient. Le noiraud écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis du l'admettre : le gamin avait une bonne gueule.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier sans que ça soit vraiment une question, mais surtout une moquerie.

\- P'tit merdeux, marmonna Levi. On en reparlera la prochaine fois que tu commenceras à boire en même temps que tout le monde au lieu de venir à la bourre.

Il n'avait pas tort, ça le jeune brun le savait bien. Il évita la pique pour répondre au second sous-entendu avec un petit rire :

\- Tu m'inviteras alors !

\- C'est ça fait le malin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? s'enquit-il en se rapprochant.

\- On va passer à la Jägermeister. Prends les verres cylindriques assez larges qu'il y a dans le placard du bas derrière toi, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Hm.

Il s'exécuta, pendant que Levi farfouillait dans le frigo. Mais en ouvrant les portes du meuble il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je les trouve pas.

Le noiraud soupira et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux. Il avait chaud. Puis il se retourna. Eren était accroupie en face du placard, et cherchait les verres cylindriques du regard avec une moue concentrée assez enfantine. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha au-dessus du brun, le bras droit tendu et la main posée sur le meuble. Il se baissa un peu plus pour lui indiquer l'emplacement des verres, qui étaient sur l'étagère du dessous. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à la place l'odeur d'Eren vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'arrêta net dans geste, surprit. C'était toujours le même arôme lui sembla-t-il. Une sorte de mélange de fleur d'oranger… et d'abricot. Il pencha d'avantage pour humer un peu plus le parfum qui se dégageait de son cou. Dieu que ça sentait bon ! Il ne remarqua pas que le brun s'était figé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors le jeune infirmier, interdit.

Levi rouvrit les yeux subitement – qu'il avait fermé sans trop sans rendre compte – et se redressa.

\- Les verres, ils sont juste en dessous, fit-il d'un ton indifférent.

 _Presque_ indifférent. Putain d'alcool qui fait faire de la merde.

\- Ah zut, marmonna Eren.

Le brun était surtout préoccupé. La proximité de Levi ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, mais quelque chose de surprenant s'était produit dans sa tête de moineau. Il avait pu sentir le parfum émit par Levi : des effluves de café et de vanille sucrée. Il connaissait cette odeur, il en était certain. Il se sentit un peu bizarre brusquement, presque mal à l'aise. Il se releva et se planta face au noiraud, qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- Je me demandais…

L'autre attendit la suite, méfiant. Alors il se lança à l'eau.

\- On se serait pas déjà… rencontrés ? Quelque part ? bafouilla-t-il.

L'avocat s'immobilisa, puis plusieurs sentiments défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans ses yeux, sans que le brun ne parvienne à en lire un seul.

\- Eren, tu…

Il déglutit.

\- … Tu racontes vraiment de la merde quand tu bois.

Ils se fixèrent sans esquisser le moindre geste, puis le jeune se mit à rire et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Haha, sans doute !

Il se remit face au meuble et sortit les verres cylindriques, pendant que le noiraud plantait son regard dans son dos, un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment agir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de lui dire qu'ils se connaissaient déjà ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait essayé, juste là, mais que les mots n'avaient pas réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard, quand ils se connaîtraient un peu mieux, et lors d'un moment plus propice à ce sujet. C'est-à-dire pas lors d'une soirée où ils étaient déjà imbibés d'alcool, surtout lui, pour sa plus grande exaspération.

Le brun n'était plus exactement le même qu'avant. Il avait traversé des choses que Levi ignorait, il avait dû faire face à des difficultés et parvenir à les traverser, ou alors il avait échoué. Il ne connaissait plus rien de lui maintenant. Le peu de choses qu'il savait se résumaient aux histoires d'un petit garçon de dix ans. Ça ne volait pas très haut.

Bref, il arrêta sa contemplation du dos d'Eren et se tourna vers le frigo pour en sortir les boissons énergisantes et les deux bouteilles de Jägermeister.

\- Eh beh, ils ont été généreux, constata le brun, qui s'était planté derrière lui.

\- Ouais, comme d'hab, souffla le noiraud.

Ils rapportèrent tout l'attirail au salon. Gunther et Auruo étaient affalés sur le sol, à moitié en-dessous de la table, et dormaient en ronflant comme des ours.

\- Petites natures, se moqua Erd.

\- Ils vont tout saloper mon sol, désespéra Levi en se pinçant l'arête du nez, mais il laissa tomber pour cette fois-ci.

Il leur botterait le cul demain.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-il avec autorité. Passons maintenant à quelque chose de buvable ! »

Il prépara les boissons de chacun avec application. Pendant ce temps, le regard d'Eren s'était tourné en direction du canapé, là où se trouvait le chirurgien et Armin. Il vit alors quelque chose d'assez… Surprenant. Ce n'était pas inattendu en soi, mais surtout déroutant à regarder. Le grand blond avait posé sa paume sur une des joues délicates d'Armin, et, lui laissant le temps de réagir en cas de refus, il avait approché son visage centimètre par centimètre. Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête, dérouté, ce qui avait stoppé le médecin dans son avancée. Puis il redressa le menton, et cette fois ce fut lui qui approcha son visage de celui d'Erwin, tout doucement, pour venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils étaient beaucoup trop romantiques au goût d'Eren, qui détourna les yeux en rougissant, les laissant dans leur intimité. Et Mikasa osait lui faire des remarques sur la différence d'âge ? Zut, fichu petit haricot gay. Il ne le pensait pas comme ça… Bon, après, ce qui était bien avec Armin, c'était qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait besoin comme Eren de tester cent choses différentes pour enfin comprendre qu'elles étaient ses véritables attentes.

Son regard se posa malencontreusement sur Levi, qui arborait une expression concentrée, les lèvres pincées. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges à lui aussi, mais c'était cependant dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. La peau enflammée de ses pommettes contrastait étonnamment avec la pâleur du reste de son visage. Ses yeux argent étaient embués comme s'il regardait dans le vague ou venait de se réveiller de bon matin, encore en train de rêvasser à moitié. Le col de sa chemise n'était plus aussi bien mis, et il avait défait les deux premiers boutons à cause de la chaleur. Sa peau blanche luisait faiblement sous l'éclairage, lui conférant un aspect fantomatique. Le brun lécha ses lèvres subitement sèches, puis détourna les yeux une fois de plus et contempla le bois de la table sans rien dire. Alcool de merde qui donne des pensées de merde.

« C'est prêt, intervint l'avocat.

Il posa un verre devant chacun.

\- T'en as mis du temps, rouspéta Erd.

Mike hocha la tête.

\- Je ne fais qu'être propre bande de cons. »

Personne ne put répondre à ça… Eren observait la scène, hilare. A vrai dire il trouvait le noiraud très drôle. En partie à cause de ses insultes et de ses petites manies de la propreté, mais pas seulement. Si on y regardait de plus près, tous les signes étaient là : les yeux dans le vague, la peau rougie, la légère perte d'équilibre, les mots moins bien articulés… Levi était bourré, et pourtant il se donnait un mal fou pour bien paraître, et le pire c'est qu'il parvenait à les berner presque tous. Le brun, qui était tout de même un peu plus sobre puisqu'il était venu plus tard, avait cependant compris. Il se donna donc un petit objectif : faire en sorte que son hébergeur de la nuit ait suffisamment bu pour ne plus réussir à faire semblant d'avoir toute sa tête. Avec un sourire démoniaque, il leva son verre :

« CUL-SEC !

Bien sûr ils réagirent tous immédiatement… Ils finirent encore en même temps, essayant de boire le plus vite possible pour ne pas être le dernier. Erd failli recracher la dernière gorgée, Mike s'étouffa, et Levi… Levi n'eut rien du tout. Il contemplait son verre d'un air appréciateur.

\- Aah, décidément ça restera encore et toujours mon alcool favori. »

 _Merde_ , se dit le brun. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu, et il allait maintenant devoir s'enfiler d'autres shooter avec un voisin qui aimait cette boisson plus que tout. Le noiraud le lorgna du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas dupe. Et il allait lui en faire baver pour avoir osé l'affronter.

Six verres plus tard… Mike était étalé sur la table, en demandant un septième, que Levi lui refusa de peur qu'il ne dégobille partout Erd faisait son affaire dans les toilettes Eren et le noiraud étaient encore en compétition, et avaient tourné leur chaise face à face.

« Abandonne ou tu passeras pas la nuit microbe, fit Levi.

\- J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un vieux, répliqua Eren.

Le noiraud le fixa, en colère.

\- P'tit merdeux. Le prochain verre on tourne autour de la table.

\- Peuh, trop fa –

\- A reculons, le coupa-t-il.

Le jeune releva le menton avec dédain.

\- Parfait. »

Ils se levèrent, l'arrière de leurs genoux faisant reculer leur chaise durant l'action. Ils se déplacèrent d'un pas sur le côté, et commencèrent leur ascension. Au moment où ils se croisèrent ils levèrent leur boisson et la sifflèrent en entier, puis retournèrent à leur place respective. Ils se fixèrent. Un mélange de compétition, de haine – car l'autre tenait encore et toujours – et d'amusement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Levi n'avait pas autant pris son pied. C'était débile, mais l'attitude de gosse du jeunot l'influençait, et il se mettait à faire le con lui aussi. Surtout qu'il en avait bien besoin au fond, de se détendre un bon coup. Et puis là maintenant il était bourré, alors autant faire le gamin, et il regretterait après. Ce qui comptait pour le moment était de profiter, et _surtout_ de gagner, car bordel, il n'était pas question de perdre face à cet idiot.

Eren, lui, ne possédait pas autant de flegme que l'avocat, en revanche il était mu par une détermination indescriptible qui lui permettait de tenir encore sur ses jambes. Sans laquelle il se serait depuis bien longtemps écroulé sur le sol tel un oiseau mort de deux tonnes.

« Ton tour, grinça Levi.

\- On refait pareil, tenta-t-il d'articuler avec succès.

\- Tss. P'tit con.

Ils avaient tous les deux eu du mal pour cette épreuve, et Eren le savait bien. Alors il espérait qu'il tiendrait encore un peu, et que le noiraud lâcherait le premier. Ce dernier remplit leur verre à ras bord, pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne serait pas lui qui perdrait.

\- Tu sais pas à qui tu t'en es pris, lui jeta le noiraud.

\- J'espère que toi aussi tu te bourres chaque semaine, contre-attaqua l'autre.

\- Pas de quoi te vanter de ça, répliqua-t-il.

\- Peuh. Si c'est pour te mettre la misère ça vaut le coup.

Ils s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard, puis se levèrent, tous deux chancelant, reprirent leur marche à reculons… terminèrent leur verre dès leur troisième pas, et le posèrent sur la table. Ensuite, toujours en marchant à l'envers, Levi passa au-dessus du corps d'Auruo avec souplesse, mais le brun n'eut hélas pas cette chance… Il trébucha sur Gunther et s'étala de tout son long sur le dos. Levi ce mit à rire, et ce tant et si bien qu'il s'assit sur le parquet en se tenant les cotes.

\- Oh mon dieu, mon ventre, hoqueta-t-il.

Comme Eren ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et remarqua son corps toujours immobile, dans la même position. Inquiet, il se redressa à toute allure, manquant de tomber, pour venir s'agenouiller à côté du brun.

\- Merde, Eren, ça va ?! Eh !

Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Oui, le noiraud savait que sa première réaction aurait dû être de le secouer, mais il sur le coup il s'immobilisa et contempla ses traits fins. Ses mèches éparses sur son front, son nez droit, ses sourcils relevés de manière innocente, et l'emplacement de la petite fossette sur sa joue gauche lorsqu'il souriait, qu'on ne pouvait donc pas voir maintenant, mais dont Levi se rappelait parfaitement l'endroit. Une pensée le frappa, et il rougit, presque imperceptiblement. _Eren n'était plus un enfant._ Il le savait bien sûr, mais n'en réalisa la portée que maintenant.

C'était la première fois qu'il se lâchait ainsi avec un inconnu. Oh, certes, il pouvait toujours se dire que c'était parce qu'il l'avait connu dix ans dans le passé… Mais il n'était pas certain que ça en soit la raison.

Il vit alors le bras droit du jeune se lever avec lenteur, et poser sa main sur son front.

\- Fait chier, couina-t-il. J'ai perdu, hein ?

L'avocat ouvrit grand les yeux, puis soupira et s'assit en tailleur, adossant son épaule gauche contre le pied de la table.

\- Ouais. Je te l'avais pourtant dit, t'as provoqué la mauvaise personne le mioche.

Il ne répondit rien. Il admettait sa défaite. Mais merde, il en était sûr, il avait pas été loin de remporter cette bataille. Et le noiraud se disait exactement la même chose.

\- Eh Levi, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Mh.

\- Tu m'as encore appelé par mon prénom.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sur le coup ça lui avait paru important. Il devrait éviter de tomber sur la tête à l'avenir. Levi ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait l'habitude de donner des surnoms, et pour la plupart pas des plus flatteurs. Son regard papillonna en direction du brun, qui le fixait de ses grands iris de jade. Il eut un soudain besoin de prendre l'air et de nicotine.

\- Je vais me prendre une clope.

Sur ces mots il se leva à l'aide de la table, et tituba quelque peu jusqu'à son manteau suspendu dans l'entrée. Il farfouilla dans une des poches et en sortit son fameux paquet de malboro.

\- Tu fumes beaucoup non ? le questionna Eren.

\- C'est une affirmation ?

\- Mh…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Juste… Une intuition.

\- Alors ton intuition est juste, soupira-t-il.

Il passa devant le brun et ouvrit la petite baie vitrée juste derrière la table de la salle à manger. Il se sortit une cigarette du paquet. Le jeune ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se crapahutant tant qu'il pouvait jusqu'au noiraud.

\- Tu m'en passe une steuplait ?

\- Tu fumes toi ? fit l'avocat, surpris.

\- Parfois en soirée. Quand je peux en taxer.

Levi enleva sa clope d'entre ses lèvres en soupirant une nouvelle fois, et la fourra dans la bouche du brun surpris, puis il en sortit une deuxième.

\- Approche, lui ordonna-t-il, briquet en main.

Il obéit, et Levi se rapprocha aussi afin d'allumer leur cigarette en un seul coup. Leur visage fut éclairé d'une lumière orangée, chaude et intime, puis le noiraud s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu, lâchant une belle bouffée de fumée. Le petit nuage s'éleva dans les airs quelques secondes avant de se dissiper. Le balcon n'était pas très grand, il devait faire trois mètres carrés. Mais c'était suffisant.

\- Eh, Levi, commença Eren.

\- Mh ?

\- Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi ce soir.

Il voulut lui répondre « _Je t'avais pas invité._ » mais il se retint. A la place de quoi il dit, tout simplement :

\- Pas de quoi.

Le brun contempla les cercles de fumée faits par le noiraud s'envoler dans la nuit. Un sourire joueur traversa son visage, et il souffla pour les dissiper. L'autre se tourna vers lui, abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté un gamin stupide ?

\- Heu ? Je sais pas…

Et sur ces mots il lui souffla la fumée en plein visage. Levi se figea, la mine interdite. Il avait en face de lui un jeune adulte fumant une cigarette, et à la fois un putain de gosse à la con avec les mêmes actions débiles qu'il y a dix ans. Merde, il ne savait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas comment réagir. Il était trop déboussolé, et davantage sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

\- Tu sais faire les cafés ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Hein ? Heu, ouais.

\- Parfait, alors pause ta clope et va m'en faire un au lieu de m'emmerder, sinon je t'envoie par-dessus le balcon. »

Son regard était si sévère sur le moment que le brun obtempéra sans discuter. Il l'avait sans doute un peu mérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour avoir un café… Ce ne fut pas compliqué à préparer, le tout étant déjà sorti près de la cafetière. Il revint terminer sa cigarette en silence en attendant que l'eau bouille.

Cinq minutes après il revenait avec le café – il était parvenu à trouver une tasse après bien des recherches.

« Ca y est tu y es arrivé ? se moqua l'avocat.

\- Roh ça va.

Il lui tendit la tasse, que le noiraud attrapa du bout de ses longs doigts pâles. De l'autre main il fumait une nouvelle cigarette. Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, il goûta prudemment la boisson. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Le café avait été parfaitement préparé, comme il l'aimait.

\- Dis microbe, tu en bois souvent ?

\- Pas vraiment non, pourquoi ?

Alors ce devait être un souvenir, enfoui tout au fond de lui, mais qui avait refait surface. Le noiraud lui avait en effet dit la manière dont il l'appréciait, et cet idiot s'en était inconsciemment souvenu, surtout qu'il en buvait souvent.

\- Mmh rien.

Il détourna la tête en rougissant légèrement, puis ajouta :

\- Il est bon.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les beaux yeux du jeune s'étaient immédiatement éclairés, et qu'il arborait maintenant un sourire ravi.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il ajouta plus bas :

\- Je t'en referai alors. »

Il eut un petit rire amusé. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit déjà avant qu'il ne parte après qu'Eren lui ait avoué son amour, il y a dix ans de cela ? Ah oui, quelque chose comme : « _Si t'es resté un gosse stupide, peut-être._ » C'était comme si le gamin s'en était souvenu. Car il était bel et bien resté le même-gosse-stupide. Il prit une nouvelle taffe de sa cigarette, puis crachota la fumée, un sourire en coin.

Ils allèrent ensuite se vautrer sur le canapé et regardèrent des émissions idiotes – qui faisaient bien marrer le brun, et sourire le noiraud une fois sur dix – pendant au moins deux heures. Armin et le chirurgien étaient partis se coucher dans la chambre d'amis – oui, seulement pour dormir. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur le balcon fumer une cigarette, avec un café bien serré pour Levi et un verre d'eau pour Eren. L'avocat leur ramena ensuite un médoc pour éloigner le plus possible leur jolie migraine fleurissante.

Et, lorsqu'ils retournèrent une troisième fois sur le balcon, le jour commençaient à pointer, et le jeune infirmier annonça donc qu'il s'en allait. Le noiraud hocha la tête sans rien dire, et le raccompagna à l'entrée. Ils se serrèrent la main sans un mot, s'offrant un simple sourire, et Eren tourna le dos, la porte se refermant doucement derrière lui. Il se dirigea au métro en boitant un peu, le cœur léger et l'esprit plus dégagé. Il s'était senti revivre en quelque sorte, cette nuit-là.

* * *

 **The End… Of The World. Des commentaires ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Allez Allez, par ici la monnaie !  
**

 **Non bref, je fais la con, je suis fatiguée c'est tout ! Zut alors ! Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Il y a eu une certaine avancée entre nos deux chéris là, non ?**

 _ **Anecdote**_ **: Quand je les ai fait fumer sur le balcon… Je sais c'est mal, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'une cigarette… Sauf que je pouvais pas en prendre à ce moment-là… Donc cette scène a été un adorable petit supplice… Soutenez-moi.**

 **J'ai réfléchi un peu plus sur ma fic, et je vous donne des** **INFORMATIONS** **: Tout d'abord je pense poster tous les quatre jours maximum. Ensuite, je pense que la fic n'excédera pas les 15 chapitres. Nous sommes donc parvenus environ à la moitié ! Yeah ! Ou « ouin ouin » pour mes inconditionnels fans \\( *3*)/ (chevilles qui gonflent)**

 **/ ! \** **Je rajoute que c'est vraiment mieux de lire « En Passant » la première partie avant** **…**

 **Enfin bon, du coup j'espère terminer cette fiction avant la fin du mois de mars ! J'ai trois nouvelles idées – que je pense concrétiser – de fics pour nos très chers Eren et Levi. Ça va être un truc de badass :3 La première que je posterai y aura des pouvoirs ! La deuxième des armes à gogo, et la troisième des pouvoirs de nouveaux ! Oui, J'AIME L'ACTION. Ça sera des histoires construites ne vous inquiétez pas ; j'avais déjà créé ces trois mondes depuis quelques temps (et même commencé à dessiner le 2** **ème** **et le 3** **ème** **). Je n'avais pas prévu de les mettre dans une fiction, j'avais déjà créé mes personnages, mais Eren collait étonnamment bien à l'image du héros, et je pouvais vachement introduire des persos de L'Attaque des Titans, en plus y en a qui se ressemblaient sur certains points… (et je connaissais même pô le manga à ce moment-là !) Y aura évidemment quelques modifs sur mon histoire de base, mais si c'est pour Eren et Levi alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! *-* Et puis j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire découvrir mes créations de mondes divers et variés… Blabla  
**

 **Pffiiiooouuuu j'ai bien écrit ! Allez, à bientôt !**

 **Beuzouilles**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 bonjoouuurr ! Aaah ! Purée pour ce chapitre j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le commencer ! Bizarre… Je crois que c'est parce que Levi n'apparaît pas tout de suite… X3**

 **Pour me faire une idée sur les vêtements qu'ils peuvent bien porter quand je les décris – même rapidement – je regarde parfois sur internet des trucs qui iraient bien… et en cherchant l'écharpe bordeaux d'Eren je tombe sur une qui s'appelle… : Levi's ****** (suite de chiffres)… Si c'est pas un signe ça ! Bref, du coup inutile de préciser que j'ai choisi cette écharpe comme référence ! XD**

 **/ ! \ Vous pensiez que Levi allait être un gros dur résistant à l'alcool ? .Ha. Il l'est, mais il reste humain avant tout :3 Bon ok Eren a quand même perdu, c'est la suite qui paraissait la plus logique mais bon… J'imaginais trop Levi en mode un peu bourré et sexy, vous savez lorsqu'il préparait les verres de Jägermeister *-* Notre Eren n'a pas manqué de le remarquer, et l'inverse est valable aussi… :3 Y avait un peu plus de blocs de lecture dans ce chapitre 7, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé… Ça fait pas de mal parfois un peu de bon vieux texte brut ;)**

G **o pour la suite ! Nous revoici dans la tête d'Eren maintenant.**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **baba-chan : T'inquiète pas moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en les imaginant XD Merde, Levi quoi ! Aaahlala purée… Ils sont trop cons… Enfin, c'est moi qui aie écrit donc je vais me la fermer en fait ( °_° )**

 **MAc : Evidemment que Levi lui a pas dit :3 Je trouvais que le fait qu'il lui avoue lorsqu'ils avaient bu aurait été… Trop facile. Eh oui déjà la moitié, si ce n'est moins ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le meilleur reste à venir ! J'ai encore des choses à dévoiler :D**

 **Claire : Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié la première partie « En Passant », car ce n'est pas forcément du goût de tout le monde avec un petit Eren de dix ans… ) J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ces trois chapitres ! Ouais ! Et une fan de plus ! XD Tiens, je te fais une petite beuzouille moi aussi pour ton message ( ' 3 ' ) A très bientôt !**

 **Allez je me tais. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

* * *

La vie avait étrangement repris son cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la soirée de Levi n'avait jamais eu lieu, il y a quatre semaines de cela. En effet, le brun n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle depuis. S'il avait eu son numéro il l'aurait contacté pour le secouer un peu, lui dire que… Que quoi ? En fait il n'en avait aucune idée. L'avocat avait beau être de dix ans son aînée – maintenant onze – il espérait qu'il n'était pas du genre des adultes qui appelaient leurs amis deux ou trois fois par an. Attendez… Amis ? L'étaient-ils réellement ? Il en doutait. En fait il en était même certain : ils ne l'étaient pas. En faisant ce constat il gonfla ses joues et s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pourquoi tout était donc si compliqué ?

« Excusez-moi jeune homme… J'aurai besoin de votre aide, intervint une voix peu sûre d'elle, légèrement tremblotante et rauque.

Il se raidit, puis se retourna avec rapidité vers son patient, un vieil homme barbu au sourire doux qui s'était assis sur le rebord du lit. Il avait besoin de ses béquilles, mais elles étaient hors de sa portée.

\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il se dépêcha de lui venir en aide, mais au moment où il allait saisir les béquilles, une main ferme se posa dessus avant lui. Il releva les yeux sur un Jean qui le fixait avec exaspération.

\- Eren…, commença-t-il en soupirant. Depuis quand tu pars rêvasser devant une fenêtre pendant le boulot ? On n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Haha… Ouais je sais, je vais faire attention.

\- Tu rumineras sur ton problème chez toi, en attendant concentre-toi.

Le brun se tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe blondinet, tu te la joues sérieux maintenant ? Laisse-moi te signaler que ça ne te va absolument pas.

Jean ne put bien évidemment pas s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation, et il répliqua tout en saisissant les béquilles et les lui agitant sous le nez :

\- En attendant c'est pas moi qui aie besoin d'être rappelé à l'ordre ! Et compte pas sur moi pour faire le travail à ta place !

\- Excusez-moi…, fit le vieux monsieur avec douceur, qui voulait vraiment se lever.

Eren se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, les jambes écartées.

\- Alors rends-moi ces béquilles, Jeannot !

\- Messieurs…, tenta une nouvelle fois le patient avec un sourire.

\- Plaît-il, Eren, Monsieur prénom mixte ?

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gosse.

\- Quoi ?! Et c'est qui qui me donne des surnoms débiles ?

\- Oh les p'tits merdeux ! s'exclama subitement le vieil homme d'une voix rauque.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité. Le patient soupira, puis réafficha un sourire digne d'un grand-père prenant son rôle très à cœur. Wow, flippant.

\- J'aimerai me lever. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de me passer mes béquilles avant qu'elles ne soient cassées…

Jean laissa tomber ses yeux sur ses mains, qui agrippaient fermement les béquilles en question.

\- Va donc les lui apporter au lieu de faire une tête d'abruti fini, fit le brun.

Le blond s'exécuta, et se rapprocha prudemment du patient, comme s'il craignait de se prendre un coup. Eren était lui aussi un peu surpris, mais sans plus. L'hôpital Rose avait souvent le chic pour se coltiner les personnes dotées de personnalités assez… Déstabilisantes. Cela pouvait parfois être autant drôle qu'effrayant. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Jean vint lui dire d'un ton bas :

\- Et que je te reprenne plus à délaisser les patients !

\- Oui, chef, ironisa-t-il.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil au vieil homme, qui les fixait d'un air tranquille, puis il décida d'abandonner sa dispute contre le brun et tourna les talons. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner d'un air triomphant.

\- Pouvez-vous m'aider à me relever maintenant ? demanda le patient d'une voix mielleuse.

Le jeune infirmier se figea, puis lui fit face.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. » s'empressa-t-il de dire nerveusement.

.

.

Le lendemain à treize heures, le mercredi seize mars, Eren prit sa pause et se dirigea vers la boulangerie qui était trois ou quatre rue plus loin. Il y en avait une autre plus proche, juste à côté de la sortie de l'hôpital, mais il avait ses petites manies. Et les sandwichs y étaient bien moins bons ! Il regarda son téléphone et constata qu'il avait reçu deux messages, le premier étant :

De : Armin, à 12h48 : « _Coucou, je venais aux nouvelles… Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? J'étais pas mal débordé en ce moment, mais là j'ai un peu de temps libre pour vendredi soir. Tu es dispo ?_ »

Il réfléchit. Il commençait à huit heures trente le samedi matin, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis maintenant quatre semaines, et il aurait bien voulu avoir quelques détails croustillants sur sa nouvelle relation avec Erwin. S'ils en avaient débuté une bien entendu. Les deux blonds étaient débordés de travail, sans doute même davantage Armin, et ils auraient par conséquent du mal à se voir. Mais, puisqu'ils étaient dans le même cas, ça serait sûrement plus facile à vivre non ? Il tapa une brève réponse :

« _Bien sûr que je suis dispo ! Tu me contactes quant à tes disponibilités_ »

Il allait ranger son portable avant de se souvenir qu'il avait reçu un second message. Il l'ouvrit et s'immobilisa.

De : Numéro Inconnu, à 11h04 : « _Es-tu dispo ce midi ? Levi._ »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de réagir au quart de –

« TUUT TUUUUUT !

\- Hiiii ! »

Après avoir crié comme une fillette, il partit en courant du passage piéton sur lequel il s'était arrêté… En plein milieu. Et dont le feu était passé au vert pour les voitures. Le conducteur qui l'avait klaxonné, un taxi, lui tira bien la gueule et lui dit quelque chose – profitant qu'il n'ait pas de client – que le brun n'entendit pas, mais dont il savait que la courtoisie n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, puis se tourna et tira la tronche. Il n'avait jamais aimé les chauffeurs. En fait rien que de voir un taxi, ça le repoussait.

Il se rappela ensuite son message, et se rua sur son portable. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et téléphona au numéro qui était affiché en haut du sms. Au bout de cinq sonneries toujours pas de réponse. Il était sûrement trop tard. Après tout le message avait été envoyé il y a de cela deux bonnes heures, et l'avocat avait déjà dû manger. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur la boîte vocale, quelqu'un décrocha :

« _Levi Ackerman à l'appareil._

La voix était extrêmement claire, grave et autoritaire. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien du noiraud.

\- L-Levi ? C'est Eren.

Comme il ne disait rien il s'empressa de continuer :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre, je n'utilise pas mon portable lorsque je travaille… Tu es toujours disponible pour manger un morceau ?

\- _Qui a parlé de manger ensemble ?_

Merde. Il voulait donc seulement lui parler ? En réalité il jouait simplement à le mettre dans l'embarras, ce qui fonctionna.

\- Ben, je sais pas, heu… Le midi on mange normalement non ?

Levi intervint avant qu'il ne puisse débuter un monologue stupide :

\- _J'allais manger là. Tu disposes de combien de temps ?_

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Une heure et vingt-et-une minutes très exactement.

\- _…_

\- Je – Vraiment désolé. Ça ne va sans doute pas être possible je suppose.

Il entendit un soupir des plus profonds.

\- _Mon cabinet ne se situe pas très loin de l'hôpital Rose. Prends le bus C vingt-deux sur la grande place, direction Shinganshina pour quatre arrêts. Je t'y rejoins._

\- Heu, mais tu – »

Mais rien du tout. Il avait déjà raccroché. Il fixa son portable pendant cinq secondes, puis se précipita sur la place juste en face. Fort heureusement il y avait fréquemment des C vingt-deux, et il en eut un au bout de trois minutes à peine. Il avait un peu plus d'une heure dix devant lui, sans oublier qu'il devait ensuite faire le chemin en sens inverse, puis se changer. Le bus était rapide, et il fut à l'arrêt prévu en même pas sept minutes. Il descendit, et chercha des yeux l'avocat sans parvenir à le trouver. Il se retourna de plusieurs côtés, jusqu'à buter dans une épaule.

« Oh, pard –

Il se tue lorsqu'il tomba sur une chevelure noire soyeuse et des yeux gris orage.

\- Ah ! Levi ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, oubliant ainsi de s'excuser.

L'avocat était enveloppé dans un manteau de cachemire noir qui paraissait particulièrement confortable, et cher aussi. Eren, quant à lui, portait une veste en cuir marron assez épaisse, ainsi que son écharpe en laine bordeaux, celle que lui avait offerte sa mère quand il avait neuf ans. Elle était donc assez vieille cette écharpe, mais il en avait toujours pris le plus grand soin, et elle était heureusement suffisamment longue pour qu'il continue de la mettre, pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Salut gamin, lui répondit l'adulte.

Le brun frotta ses mains et souffla dessus, puis demanda avec un sourire lumineux :

\- Alors, où va-t-on ?

\- Suis-moi, fit l'autre en se retournant avec un sourire en coin.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un petit restaurant rapide, qu'Eren reconnut.

\- Tu es végétarien ?

Levi s'arrêta, considéra l'intérieur du resto et le monde présent, puis il tourna la tête vers le visage pour une fois inexpressif du jeune, et reprit sa marche, le brun sur les talons.

\- Jamais de la vie, dit-il.

\- Je te comprends. Moi je pourrai jamais me passer de la viande ! rit-il.

Le noiraud expira par le nez avec amusement.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, murmura-t-il.

\- Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? » dit le jeune infirmier assez fort.

L'avocat sursauta et se raidit. Eren n'avait vraiment… aucune classe… En réalité notre brun était assez stressé il perdait facilement contenance face à Levi, aujourd'hui. La dernière fois ça avait été différent grâce à l'alcool. C'était toujours plus simple. Mais là, le fait de l'avoir sous les yeux et de faire avec lui une sortie des plus basiques le déconcertait. Ils s'étaient bien entendus quand ils étaient saoulent, ils avaient même carrément passé toute la nuit ensemble. Et ils avaient fait les cons. Ô combien ils avaient fait les cons.

A vrai dire aucun des deux ne savait vraiment de quoi parler. Alors ils se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, Eren légèrement en retrait. Levi ne savait même pas où il allait. Son endroit habituel était ce restaurant végétarien, alors pourquoi n'y étaient-ils pas entrés ? Il se frappa le front intérieurement. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi lorsque le jeune brun était dans les parages. Il lui changeait ses habitudes, le microbe.

« Là ! s'écria justement celui-ci.

Le noiraud sursauta une fois de plus. Il aurait bien voulu mettre un coup de pied sur le joli p'tit cul de cet idiot de gosse, là tout de suite. Il s'apprêta d'ailleurs à le faire quand il remarqua son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles, léchant la vitrine du restaurant avec envie.

\- De la bouffe japonaise ? fit Levi, consterné.

Le brun se mit face à lui, une moue suppliante affreusement craquante sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- D-d'accord, souffla-t-il, un peu perdu.

Merde. Ça lui avait échappé.

\- Génial ! » s'écria le jeune infirmier en levant les bras.

Puis il le tira par la manche, le faisant passer devant lui et entrer dans le restaurant. Une minute plus tard ils étaient à une table, manteaux retirés. Eren scrutait chaque plat passant devant eux sur le petit tapis roulant, qui circulait à travers toute la pièce. Levi pouvait presque le voir se lécher les babines. Bon, au moins sa faim détournait son attention de lui.

Le noiraud n'avait jamais aimé la cuisine japonaise. Tout ce poisson crut qui brillait sous les lumières artificielles, c'était déjà trop pour lui. En fin de compte il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il n'appréciait pas cette nourriture puisqu'il avait toujours catégoriquement refusé d'y toucher. Et voilà qu'il était là, dans ce petit restaurant japonais, avec un gosse qui… venait de placer devant lui un plat étrangement vert. L'avocat inspira lentement par le nez et passa son index dans son col comme pour avoir davantage d'espace pour respirer.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionna-t-il en avalant sa salive ?

Le beau brun releva les yeux sur lui.

\- Oh, ça ? C'est une salade d'algues.

Il hocha une fois la tête, lentement, et le jeune commença à manger. Il aspirait les filaments gélatineux avec un petit bruit pas très ragoûtant. Le bout de l'algue qui n'était pas encore dans sa bouche pendait mollement, et s'agitait de droite à gauche lorsqu'il commençait à l'avaler. Le noiraud déglutit. Eren se sentit observer, et deux petits points rosés apparurent sur ses joues.

\- Tu ne prends rien ? fit-il avec gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, dit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Mais tu connais un peu, non ? Tu n'es pas obligé de pr –

Il se tut lorsqu'il remarqua que l'avocat avait fait mine de s'être plongé dans la carte du restaurant.

\- Non…, chuchota le brun. Impossible.

\- Tss. Quoi ? demanda l'autre abruptement.

Le jeune posa doucement ses baguettes sur la table, puis mit ses deux coudes sur le bois, croisa ses doigts sous son menton et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu n'as jamais mangé japonais.

Ce n'était pas une question, il énonçait simplement un fait.

\- Et alors ? grommela Levi d'un ton cassant.

Eren prit son bol d'algues et le mit au milieu de la table.

\- Goûte, lui dit-il.

\- C'est un ordre ? grinça le noiraud.

\- Goûte juste, insista-t-il. De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Tu t'y crois un peu trop microbe. Fais attention.

Sur ces mots, il chercha quelque chose sur la table, sous le regard intrigué du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Putain, y a pas de couverts ici ?

Eren mit son poing devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Il comprit rapidement la situation de son compagnon de table. Il brandit ses baguettes :

\- Si il y en a.

\- Tu peux ranger tes deux brindilles, c'est pas pratique ces putains de machins.

Ils étaient assis sur une table de quatre places. Le brun se leva alors et vint s'installer à côté de l'avocat, puis il prit les baguettes qui était à côté de son verre et les lui mit en mains, sous son regard abasourdi.

\- Que – Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? bégaya-t-il, et il se détesta pour ça.

\- Je t'apprends bien sûr !

Il allait répliquer mais le brun le devança et lui prit la main :

\- Alors, il faut que tu mettes ton index comme ça, et que tu… »

Levi ne l'écoutait plus, mais il le regarda et le laissa manipuler ses doigts à sa guise. Ils ne savaient tous les deux pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Car, en fin de compte, ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement. Pourtant ils agissaient comme s'ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps, qu'ils étaient habitués à se voir.

Ils ne racontaient rien sur eux, n'exposaient pas leur vie privée, ne s'étendaient pas sur leur vie professionnelle.

C'était trop tôt pour aller au restaurant ensemble, ils devraient d'abord se découvrir au fil des soirées qu'ils passeraient avec leurs amis, approfondir un peu leur amitié naissante… Amitié. En était-ce ? Ils avaient tous deux commencé à tisser un lien étrange, qui n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié, mais pas rien non plus. Et ce lien était si fragile, encore si transparent, qu'il pouvait s'évaporer à tout instant. Peut-être que leur « relation » un peu différente était due au fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà – non, ce n'est pas exacte. Qu'ils _s'étaient_ connus plutôt. Et qu'Eren le savait inconsciemment. En tout cas ils ne se l'expliquaient pas, et avaient beau se questionner ils n'obtenaient pas de réponse claire.

Au bout de cinq minutes l'avocat avait appris à tenir des baguettes. Le brun lui fit ensuite tester un nombre incalculable de plats, et bien qu'ils n'aient habituellement pas très faim le midi, ils furent bizarrement affamés cette fois-ci. Et Levi fut agréablement surpris par la nourriture, bien qu'il ait eu un peu de mal au début avec la salade d'algues. Au moins la plupart des plats étaient bons pour la santé, et ça c'était vraiment un point très positif. Ils se dépêchèrent tout de même car le jeune infirmier n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Quand ils eurent terminé, l'estomac bien tendu, Levi exigea de régler toute la note, disant ironiquement qu'il le remerciait pour avoir appris que ces « _deux brindilles à la con qui servaient de couvert n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça_ ». Ça avait été pour le remercier, en effet, qu'il avait tout payé, mais exactement pour cette raison. Pas uniquement. Il avait passé un moment très agréable. Différent. Excitant. Il avait été sorti de son ennui perpétuel par une rafale. Et il le remerciait pour tout cela.

Lorsque le prix avait été affiché, le brun avait manqué de s'étouffer. Merde, il avait gaffé. Ça allait coûter les yeux de la tête au noiraud. Ce dernier ne fit cependant aucune remarque, et il tendit sa carte de crédit sans dire un mot, l'air totalement indifférent face à la note. Ils sortirent ensuite, et le vent glacé leur gifla le visage. L'avocat fut pris d'un irrépressible frisson, qu'Eren ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alors que le noiraud commençait à marcher, un tissu s'enroula autour de son cou. Il se tourna vers Eren, surpris, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son écharpe. Il voulut la retirer, mais le brun le stoppa.

« J'ai vu que tu avais froid. Moi c'est bon, j'ai le corps chaud.

Levi le fixa, puis il secoua la tête et réitéra son geste pour retirer l'écharpe.

\- Mon cabinet est à même pas cinq minutes à pied.

Une main se posa sur son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement, puis elle se retira aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- C'est bon, prends-la. Il ne faudrait que tu attrapes un rhume. Et puis…

Il baissa les yeux :

\- … C'était un cadeau de ma mère, alors j'aimerai la récupérer assez rapidement.

Il rougit légèrement.

\- C'était donc ça, chuchota Levi pour lui-même, et ce si bas que le brun ne l'entendit pas.

Le gamin voulait le revoir. Etre _sûr_ de le revoir. Mais il craignait aussi pour la santé du noiraud, n'en doutez pas !

\- Je vois, fit ce dernier un peu plus fort. Alors, quand serais-tu –

\- Demain, le coupa Eren. Tu es dispo à quel moment ?

Ça avait été rapide. L'avocat eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'aurai surtout du travail le matin… Disons en début d'après-midi ? A quatorze heures ?

\- Nickel. On se rejoint au même endroit.

Il hésita à rajouter quelque chose, mais se retint. Ils reprirent leur marche direction l'arrêt de bus. Levi ne tarda pas à prendre la parole, car une question le taraudait depuis déjà un moment :

\- Pourquoi boites-tu ?

Le brun fut pris par la surprise.

\- Que-Comment… ?

\- Je l'avais remarqué lors de la soirée, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Cependant je l'ai nettement vu aujourd'hui.

Eren avait tout de suite cerné ce côté observateur chez Levi, mais il ne pensait pas que sa claudication se voyait autant. Il avait continué de courir, et ce en dépit des conseils on-ne-peut-plus censés de Mikasa. Il était parvenu à le cacher à ses collègues, mais le noiraud, la personne qu'il connaissait le moins, l'avait remarqué.

\- Je…

\- C'est bon si tu ne veux pas en parler.

Ils étaient parvenus à la hauteur de l'arrêt de bus. Levi continua :

\- Tu m'en parleras… Quand tu seras prêt.

Il rougit un peu à ces mots, mais ses joues étaient déjà colorées à cause du vent glacial, et le brun ne le remarqua donc pas. Cependant il l'observait les yeux ronds. Les mots de l'avocat le firent se sentir plus léger. D'une part cela signifiait donc qu'il voulait qu'ils se revoient, d'autre part qu'il espérait qu'ils soient plus proches, suffisamment pour se faire des confidences, et enfin… Il n'était finalement pas si brute que ça… L'infirmier força son esprit à se calmer, avant qu'il ne parte trop loin.

\- Demain…, débuta-t-il. Demain j'aurai quelque chose à te montrer.

Le noiraud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma et cacha son sourire dans l'écharpe du brun.

\- Bon, et bien… Je dois y aller.

\- A demain gamin. »

Le jeune agita la main, un sourire franc plaqué sur les lèvres, puis il s'éloigna. Levi fit mine de tourner les talons, mais à la place de ça il resta planté sur le trottoir et le regarda partir. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent se fit sentir, et il se décida à retourner à son cabinet. Il partit d'un pas vif et enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe, affrontant les rafales gelées. La laine était douce, et elle sentait bon. Elle sentait Eren. Abricot et fleur d'oranger. Pour une fois l'avocat était pressé d'être le lendemain. Pressé que le brun le surprenne une nouvelle fois. Ou peut-être bien simplement pressé de le revoir, lui et ses fichus yeux océan. Il enfouit son visage un peu plus dans l'écharpe et se hâta de rentrer.

* * *

 **On se revoit demain (jeudi) ou vendredi normalement, je pense !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :) J'attends vos commentaires :3**

 **Beuzouilles**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody ! Chapter 9 online !**

 **Je suis désolée je pensais poster hier soir, j'avais déjà écrit un bonne partie vendredi matin, mais je me suis chopée la crève… Donc j'étais claquée et je me suis couchée tôt ( -.- )'**

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **Magalie : Tu peux poster des com' là où tu le souhaites :3 De partout même ! Amie du soir bonsoir ! On se comprend entre lectrices couche-tard XD Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne nuit (je crois ?) à toi !**

 **Claire : Je te répondrai dans tous les cas ) Don't worry ! Levi ne peut pas rester insensible face à notre Eren ! Im-po-ssible ! Sinon, tu disais… Pourquoi aie-je choisi le parfum fleur d'oranger et abricot… ? Si tu l'as remarqué, les deux personnages ont une odeur qui est assez puissante et facilement reconnaissable. C'était donc plus simple pour eux de reconnaître ce parfum ! Je suis peut-être partie un peu loin, mais j'imaginais bien Eren avec une odeur chaude, d'été genre :) d'où la fleur d'oranger (qui est une odeur forte) et l'abricot (je voulais mettre pêche, mais je trouvais que ça se mariait moins bien). Pour Levi c'est café, bien évidemment (ça reste une odeur puissante et facilement reconnaissable), et vanille (ça apporte une touche sucrée qui lui convient bien, en opposition avec le café). Et ça nous donne les couleurs plus froides avec le blanc de la vanille, et sombre avec l'image du grain de café. Haha, donc tu vois je me suis carrément tout imaginé ! Et j'écris beaucoup aussi, donc que ça ne t'empêche pas toi non plus de me reparler XD**

 **MAc : Purée, je l'imaginais trop en mode dégoûté, voire apeuré par les algues luisantes qui frétillent quand Eren les aspirent XDD Levi nage pas non plus dans l'or… Mais ouais, il est a du fric ! Donc en fait si t'as un peu raison…**

 **Potatoball : Pourquoi il l'amènerait au Zoo ? :3 Ce lieu n'est pas encore un endroit important pour Eren ! Si tu te souviens il y est allé une fois et il a flippé XD Pauvre bébé…**

 **Bon, je vous ai pas fait traîner trop longtemps pour ce chapitre, Levi revient très vite :3**

 **Mmh… Il me semble qu'il y a un peu plus de texte, mais lisez quand même ) Je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir survoler les lignes… Mais il y un bon moment à ne pas louper :3**

* * *

Eren avait dû se dépêcher de retourner à l'hôpital Rose. Il faillit se faire écraser par un taxi – et il les détesta encore plus – et tomber dans les escaliers de l'entrée. Sa jambe gauche le gênait un peu et le ralentissait pour courir, mais il parvenait tout de même à s'en sortir. Il se rua dans les vestiaires, enfila ses vêtements à la hâte sous le regard dubitatif de Jean – que le brun n'avait pas remarqué – puis clipsa ses deux petites barrettes violettes sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Tu m'as l'air d'un bel imbécile heureux, intervint le blond.

Eren sursauta et se tourna face à lui, une main sur le cœur. Il se remit ensuite lentement face au miroir.

\- Putain Jean, tu m'as fait flipper.

\- Tu fichais quoi ?

\- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Le blond croisa les bras.

\- Depuis que ton sourire de gosse se voit à cent kilomètres au lieu de dix.

Le brun rangea ses vêtements dans son casier en grommelant :

\- Arrête de raconter de la merde.

Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard inquisiteur il ajouta :

\- J'ai juste vu un pote…

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de l'autre infirmier.

\- Tiens donc… Qui est-ce ? Le nouveau chirurgien ?

Il fit volte-face :

\- Que – Non !

Jean s'assit en soupirant sur une chaise, en levant théâtralement le bras pour regarder sa montre.

\- On a exactement trois minutes devant nous. Je t'écoute.

\- Rooh t'es lourd là, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta l'autre en appuyant davantage ses mots.

Eren grommela un vague :

\- Fichu Jeannot le lapin de mes deux.

Que le blond n'entendit heureusement pas. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo et détourna les yeux en faisant la moue.

\- C'est un ami d'Erwin, le chirurgien.

Jean tapota ses doigts sur son bras avec impatience.

\- Erwin ? Vous vous appelez déjà par vos prénoms ?

\- Heu… Ouais…

\- Bon, vas-y, dis-m'en plus sur cet _ami_.

\- Mmh, eh bien il s'appelle Levi…

Il ne sut pas trop quoi dire d'autre, mais en voyant le blond commencer à perdre son sang-froid il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Il… Il est avocat, pas très grand, les cheveux noirs.

\- Avocat, hein ? T'as pas des goûts de chiotte, plaisanta l'infirmier. Il a quel âge du coup ?

Bordel, pourquoi ça les intéressaient tous autant ? C'était qu'un détail, l'âge, non… ?

\- Trente-et-un, murmura-t-il.

Fait chier, il devait avoir l'air un peu coupable là.

\- Mh. Ok. C'est tout ?

\- Hein ? Ben, oui, c'est tout.

Il pensait que la réaction de Jean aurait été plus excessive.

\- Tu… Tu ne dis rien, par rapport à son âge ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de paraître surpris.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi, il a pas quarante piges et il n'est pas père de famille non plus, pas vrai ?

\- Beuh… Non. Pas que je sache, bredouilla-t-il.

Le plus vieux se redressa sur ses pieds.

\- Alors tout va bien, conclut-il.

\- Tout va bien, répéta Eren.

Jean se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire en coin et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Alors, vous en êtes où tous les deux ?

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et répliqua en rougissant :

\- Quoi ?! M-mais non, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça entre nous !

Prononcer le « nous » lui fit un drôle d'effet.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le blond.

\- B-ben ouais ! Non mais où mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça !

\- Heh ? On s'en fout de son âge alors !

\- Tu tires des conclusions trop vite aussi !

\- Mais c'est toi qui me fais croire des trucs, imbécile !

\- La ferme !

Ils se turent, se dévisageant avec hargne. Eren, toujours un peu rouge, se décida à parler le premier et se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Bon allez, on va être à la bourre.

Il allait partir, mais Jean eut le temps de lui glisser :

\- T'as des vues sur lui hein !

\- Ta gueule. » ragea-t-il en claquant la porte, les ricanements du blond résonnant encore dans le couloir.

.

.

Le lendemain, Eren était dans le bus, tapant un peu fort du pied. Il avait un léger retard, comme souvent, et il en eut pour une fois assez honte. Parvenu à l'arrêt il s'extirpa rapidement du véhicule, et tomba directement sur le noiraud. Il portait encore son manteau noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et avait enroulé l'écharpe du brun autour de son cou. En vérité il la portait initialement à la main, mais il faisait froid, et d'autant plus dehors sans bouger, à subir les claques du vent.

« Dis minutes de retard, maugréa-t-il.

Le jeune se gratta la joue de l'index, une mine embêtée.

\- Chuis désolé, je m'endormais dans mes chocapics…

\- Tes… chocapics ?

Le noiraud avait hésité entre paraître choqué ou rire dans l'écharpe. Il avait finalement opté pour la première proposition, celle qui était la plus naturelle pour lui.

\- C'est des céréales au cho –

\- Je sais ce que sont des chocapics, _gamin_ , le coupa-t-il.

\- Ouais… Sans doute.

Il se tortilla, gêné. Levi le considéra avec lassitude, puis prit les devants, ne supportant plus de rester ainsi dans le froid mordant :

\- Je me les pèle. Tu m'emmènes où microbe ?

Le brun se reprit, puis sourit et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Suis-moi. »

Ils marchèrent sans prononcer un mot de plus. Levi n'introduisit pas le sujet de l'écharpe. Il avait beaucoup trop froid, et il espérait la garder jusqu'au bout. Ils montèrent dans un bus qu'il ne connaissait pas, trouvèrent facilement de la place puis s'assirent à leur aise. Ils observèrent les rues défiler devant eux, de plus en plus désertes au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes ils n'avaient toujours pas pipé un mot, et les immeubles avaient été remplacés par des maisons de plus en plus éparses, encadrées de champs. Ils descendirent à l'avant-dernier arrêt. Levi, le grand citadin de base, fut un peu perdu en regardant aux alentours : aucune habitation visible à cinq cent mètres, uniquement des étendues de champs de terre. Il interrogea Eren des yeux.

Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Non pas par ce qu'il était pressé de lui faire découvrir, mais parce qu'il se sentit soudainement stupide. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené ici ? Ils n'étaient pas encore proches, ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour… ça. Le noiraud avait réussi à le sortir de son début de dépression, mais en étais-ce l'unique raison ? Il l'aimait bien, c'était indéniable, et l'avocat également sans doute, puisqu'il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici sans lui poser de questions. Et il ne semblait pas du genre à suivre n'importe qui comme ça, même ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis !

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez lui ? Qu'avait-il de si… Spécial ? Différent ? Outre sa beauté délicieuse à l'aspect presque mystique, il y avait tout d'abord sa franchise presque insultante il trouvait ça étrangement hilarant, et c'était plaisant de se sentir dans une bulle de confiance. Ensuite venait sa familiarité, qui, comment dire… Sa familiarité qui était assez _approfondie_. Cela pouvait mettre une certaine barrière avec le monde extérieur, mettre les personnes mal à l'aise et les éloigner. Eren à l'inverse se sentait immédiatement plus confortable, plus lui-même dans la discussion. Il n'avait ainsi pas besoin de s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles, dont il n'était pas très friand, et surtout pas très doué pour. Bien que sûrement davantage que Levi.

En bref il se sentait gêné d'avoir emmené l'avocat dans cet endroit très personnel, qui représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il lui montrait ainsi une facette importante de lui. Il se mettait à nu en quelque sorte, montrant au noiraud qu'il comptait pour lui, qu'il signifiait quelque chose. Et ça l'embarrassait. Il avait peur de l'effrayer, qu'il s'enfuit par la suite.

« Nous allons voir ma mère. » dit-il enfin.

L'avocat hocha la tête. Il avait un pressentiment comme quoi quelque chose clochait. Ils marchèrent une douzaine de minutes avant de parvenir devant une grille arrivant à la hauteur de leur taille. Eren la poussa avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se détache du mur. Elle émit un gond de protestation, et après avoir grincé à plusieurs reprises elle s'ouvrit complètement. Le brun s'avança dans l'allée. Levi fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta au milieu du passage. Ils étaient dans un cimetière. Pas très grand, encadré de mur blancs ayant viré au gris avec le temps. C'est alors qu'il comprit, et il ne sut plus où se mettre. Il remarqua Eren quelques mètres plus loin, figé devant une tombe, et il l'y rejoignit.

Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous, mais il se souvenait que le gamin vouait une adoration sans bornes à sa mère. Il l'adorait. Littéralement.

« Maman, commença le jeune infirmier. Je te présente Levi.

Ce dernier se dandina un peu sur ses jambes, dérouté. Puis il remarqua les iris scintillants de vie d'Eren. Il était parvenu à surmonter la mort de sa mère, et il tenait tout de même à la présenter au noiraud. C'était assez ironique, étant donné le fait qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés plusieurs mois dix ans auparavant sans que le plus vieux n'ait jamais rencontré cette femme. Et alors qu'ils se voyaient pour la troisième fois depuis leur _re_ rencontre, il faisait finalement sa connaissance. Un peu trop tard cependant. Alors, pour s'excuser en quelque sorte, mais surtout parce qu'il voyait que le brun tenait à le présenter à sa défunte mère, il le coupa avant qu'il ne continue de parler :

\- Bonjour. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le regard d'Eren s'illumina encore davantage. Encouragé par son visage éclairé, il continua :

\- Votre gosse est resté toujours aussi stupide, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Hé ! Je suis plus un gamin j'ai vingt ans ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le regard du noiraud glissa sur lui avec scepticisme.

\- Ta réaction prouve le contraire… microbe.

Le brun émit un bruit de protestation et grommela dans sa barbe. Il s'accroupit ensuite, et pausa sa paume à plat sur la pierre tombale.

\- Bref, maman, ne l'écoute pas il est un peu bizarre.

\- _Pardon ?_ s'offusqua le noiraud.

\- Laisse-moi finireuh !

\- Tss. Idiot.

Eren releva le menton et lui tira la langue, sous son œil surpris. Mais la légèreté du jeune lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Bon, continua celui-ci. Je te présente donc Levi, je t'en ai déjà parlé jeudi dernier, tu sais, l'ami d'Erwin, le nouveau chirurgien. Eh bien aujourd'hui je l'ai emmené avec moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas encore moi-même trouvé la réponse.

Il baissa les yeux.

\- Mais voilà, je voulais que tu le rencontres.

Le regard de l'avocat s'adoucit. Le brun leva ses iris turquoise au ciel pour chercher ses mots.

\- Hmm… Il est un peu vulgaire. Je me demande bien comment il fait pour faire son métier avec un tel langage. J'aimerai bien le voir à l'oeuvre une fo – Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

Levi lui avait mis une jolie pichenette dans l'oreille. De celles qui claquent bien. Le jeune sentit son oreille chauffer désagréablement. Il voulut lui accrocher une jambe pour le faire tomber, et bien que le noiraud réagisse de manière divinement rapide, il réussit de justesse. L'avocat tomba en arrière sur les fesses, stupéfait, pendant que le brun se relevait et le pointait du doigt en riant.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire !

\- Tu – T'as quel âge bordel ?! ragea le plus vieux. Putain de gamin à la con.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé, bougonna Eren.

Il observa l'avocat à demi allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, et les cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Se rendant compte de son geste, le jeune rougit violemment.

\- Oh merde, j'suis vraiment désolé Levi ! Je réagis toujours au quart de tour et…

Il attrapa son poignet pour le relever. L'avocat accepta son aide, mais uniquement pour pouvoir faire tomber le brun face contre terre en plaçant sa main dans son dos et le poussant avec brutalité. Eren, qui s'était mis à rire pour une raison inconnue, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et n'eut pas vraiment le temps de bien mettre ses bras devant son visage pour amortir sa chute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer sale morveux ?!

Le jeune répondit, en hoquetant de surprise, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il était étalé sur le sol :

\- T'as le cul plein de terre…

\- Pardon ? fit Levi, interdit et soudainement calme à l'extrême.

\- Ben oui, vu que tu es tombé sur les fesses.

Le brun se tourna et s'assit en tailleur en bougonnant, face au noiraud qui inspira lentement. Son. Smoking. Etait. Terreux. Il allait le tuer ce putain de morveux. Alors qu'il levait son pied pour l'aplatir sur le ventre du jeune, il s'arrêta dans son geste. Eren avait tourné son visage vers lui, du sang sur son index et son majeur. Une belle perle rouge dégoulina de sa narine droite, et se fraya dangereusement un chemin par-dessus ses lèvres, terminant sa course à la pointe de son menton. Etonné, l'infirmier rattrapa la goutte dans sa paume avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur son pantalon. Puis il fusilla Levi du regard.

\- T'aurais pu me pousser moins fort sale brute !

L'avocat, d'autant plus stupéfait, laissa son pied en suspens dans le vide, tandis que des souvenirs l'assaillaient…

.

 _Le mioche venait de lui étaler de la neige sur la jambe. Quel petit con pour un gamin de dix piges. Alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir, le noiraud lui balança une boule dans le dos, une sur les fesses et une à l'arrière du genou. Eren se cacha derrière un arbre. Ayant une vue très dégagée du paysage, il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : sortir de sa planque et tenter tant bien que mal de le canarder. Attaque suicide. Et ça, Levi le savait très bien. IL était donc préparé. Au moment où le petit brun sortit de sa cachette le plus vieux lui envoya une jolie boule de neige dans la tête, le faisait tomber à la renverse. Il avait accouru, ayant un peu peur d'en avoir trop fait pour un petit corps fragile comme celui du gamin. Il constata d'ailleurs que son nez saignait, et il s'empressa de le mettre sur ses épaules et de l'emmener à l'accueil du zoo pour le soigner._

 _« T'es une brute, lui avait dit Eren en boudant._

 _Puis, alors qu'il nettoyait sa plaie avec délicatesse, sous le regard pensif du brun, ce dernier ajouta au bout d'un moment :_

 _\- T'es gentil en fait. »_

 _._

[Musique à mettre si vous le souhaitez :3 : Troye Sivan : Too Good]

Il s'en était souvenu de ça, le noiraud. Il avait une bonne mémoire, et il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il avait eu peur pour le microbe. Et puis… Merde, il l'aimait bien quoi. Il se reprit et pausa son pied au sol.

\- Une brute ? ricana-t-il. Tu parles toujours comme un sale gamin dis-moi.

\- Pff. »

Levi s'accroupit et sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa poche intérieure. Il avait été donné avec le manteau, mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, ne trouvant pas ça toujours très hygiénique. Il commença par l'appliquer sur son menton, pour remonter le long de sa lèvre inférieure légèrement charnue. Ouais, le gamin _n'était plus_ un gamin. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, et durcis par endroits. La bouche du brun s'entrouvrit pour faciliter le nettoyage, à moins que ça ne soit par un quelconque réflexe. Le noiraud stoppa son geste, et se pencha en avant, à peine, pour venir respirer l'odeur fraîche et sucrée du jeune. Il plongea son regard orageux et tourmenté dans ceux de jade embarrassés du brun, dont le souffle s'était subitement arrêté. Il inspira d'ailleurs l'air en hoquetant, les joues rougies, ne parvenant pas à se décrocher des iris acier qui le poignardaient, semblant lui envoyer un message.

L'avocat sentit un remoud au plus profond de ses entrailles remonter sinueusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque dans sa moelle épinière, où la sensation se transforma en un courant électrique venant parcourir son bras tendu jusqu'au bout de ses doigts tenant le mouchoir, frôlant le visage d'Eren. Il se sentit alors apeuré par ces deux orbes turquoise qui le fixaient, mêlant des émotions beaucoup trop fortes pour qu'il ne puisse en supporter davantage. Il baissa les yeux sur les pommettes du brun, où s'attardaient encore de douces rondeurs enfantines. Après tout il n'avait que vingt ans. Un sentiment de culpabilité serra son estomac. Oui, il n'avait que vingt ans, il était encore dans la fleur de la jeunesse. Alors pourquoi traînait-il avec un gamin ?

« L-Levi ? murmura le jeune avec inquiétude, constatant sa mine torturée.

Le noiraud cligna des paupières et secoua la tête, reprenant son nettoyage du visage d'Eren, quoique de manière un peu plus rigide. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il le connaissait déjà. Il avait trop peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois, qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant, ou qu'il ait toujours la rancune de son départ d'il y a dix ans. Il n'avait pas eu le choix pourtant, le noiraud, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait regretté ! Un rire nerveux secoua le jeune :

\- Tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, finalement. »

L'avocat eut un sourire en coin, mais pas pour la même raison. Les paroles du gosse de dix piges résonnaient dans sa tête.

 _« T'es gentil en fait. »_

Approximativement les mêmes mots. On aurait dit que Dieu se fichait de lui, ou que le gamin le punissait pour l'avoir abandonné. C'était son châtiment, et il le supporterait avec joie si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas perdre le morveux. Il avait déjà été forcé de renoncer à lui une fois, ça n'arriverait pas deux.

Il devra donc lui cacher le fait qu'il l'avait connu. Ca ne pouvait pas être si dur que ça n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce fichu gosse le lui rappelait sans cesse par ses mots, son attitude. Il avait si peur, et il se sentait également coupable. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son visage tourmenté, l'enfouissant dans l'écharpe, reprenant contenance autant qu'il le pouvait, se cachant sous un air indifférent. Des doigts vinrent rencontrer le dos de sa main, survolant sa peau d'une manière si légère qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir imaginé ce contact aussi imperceptible que les ailes d'un papillon.

« Levi, je… je crois que c'est propre maintenant, bégaya le brun, son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Depuis quand Eren avait-il autant de mal à supporter un tel contact ? Pourquoi était-il aussi embarrassé ? D'habitude c'était lui qui prenait les devants, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme. En revanche il n'avait pas prévu que la proximité du noiraud le mettrait autant dans tous ses états.

\- Excuse-moi, fit l'avocat en s'éloignant douloureusement. Pour le nez, gamin, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

\- Ce-c'est rien. »

En vérité l'appeler « gamin », « microbe » ou quelque chose dans le genre lui permettait de placer une certaine frontière entre eux deux. L'infirmier était jeune, trop jeune. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses aillent si vite. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose tout court. Il n'était pas con, il savait bien ce que ses réactions face au brun signifiaient. Il s'était déjà épris de ce petit morveux. Il avait toujours eu une profonde affection pour ce gosse de dix ans qu'il avait rencontré, et il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Au contraire il y repensait même de temps en temps. Avant de le revoir de nouveau. Cette affection s'était transformée en une chose plus concrète, et frappait désormais à la porte de son cœur. Putain. Et ce sale gosse qui était tombé amoureux de lui dix ans auparavant. Il se remit debout.

 _« Si t'es resté un gosse stupide, peut-être. »_ qu'il avait dit en réponse à la déclaration d'Eren.

Et le gamin était resté le même. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça. Fait chier. En plus il l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu en lui présentant la tombe de sa mère. Il s'était clairement ouvert à lui.

« Ce sera mon tour la prochaine fois, dit-il d'un ton un peu trop acide.

\- De quoi ? demanda Eren qui s'était redressé et époussetait son jean.

\- Une chose à laquelle je tiens, marmonna-t-il en se détournant et marchant vers la sortie.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et enthousiaste avant de le suivre.

\- C'est quooiii ?

\- Tu verras, grinça le plus vieux, qui regrettait déjà son idée.

\- Alllleezz, insista le jeune.

\- Non.

\- Steuplait, le supplia-t-il en faisant mine de pleurnicher.

\- Non.

\- Teuplait…

\- NAN j'ai dit ! » s'écria-t-il, hors de ses gonds.

Il grimaça. Eren avait vraiment le chic pour l'emmerder. Il n'haussait jamais ainsi le ton d'habitude. L'infirmier du s'en être rendu compte car il s'éloigna d'un pas sur la droite et râla dans son coin comme un gamin. Mais il oublia bien vite leur micro dispute et repartit d'un bon pas en sifflotant. Il lui demanda quelques nouvelles d'Erd et Mike, s'ils s'étaient bien réveillés encore vivants. Auquel Levi répondit qu'il avait dû les sortir du sommeil à coups de pied au cul parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas bouger de son sol.

Ils conclurent de se donner rendez-vous jeudi prochain au petit matin, car ils auraient apparemment un peu de trajet à faire… Ils oublièrent finalement le but de leur rendez-vous initial : rendre l'écharpe au brun.

* * *

 **Des réactions pour ce grand pas pour l'humanité ? :3 J'espère que vous avez écouté/apprécié la musique que j'ai conseillé !**

 **En fait je remarque clairement que je bascule carrément du point de vue de Levi quand ils sont tous les deux. Je pense que c'est parce que je trouve ses sentiments beaucoup plus touchants, puisqu'il connait Eren et tout le tralala. En plus c'est lui l'adulte, il se soucie davantage de l'âge et compagnie. :)**

 **Allez à la prochaine, en attendant je vais soigner mon rhume ! (bien que je fasse soirée dehors tout à l'heure… Si je ne publie plus c'est que je suis morte). Je vous dis à demain (vraiment pas sûr) ou à lundi ou mardi.**

 **Beuzouilles**


	10. Chapter 10

**B'jour ! Chapitre 10 ! Je viens de réaliser que je vais peut-être avoir terminé la fic dans deux semaines…, puisque comme je vous l'avais dit je ne pense pas faire plus de 15 chap. Ça me fiche un coup o.o**

 **Y a un peu plus de blocs de lecture dans celui-ci, mais vous ne le regretterez pas à mon humble avis :3**

 **Tites réponses à reviews ~ :**

 **Magalie : Je parlais de couche-tard pour ta précédente review XD Il était quoi… 2h30 ? Enfin bon, pour répondre à ta question sur l'endroit de Levi, je t'avoue que non, ce n'est pas le zoo… (le dis pas XD !) Mais il y a bien un autre endroit, et ça tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! (Normalement… je crois… Je l'ai pas encore écrit, je m'y mets là :3)** **Bon alors en fait non je viens de l'écrire et ça sera donc dans le prochain !**

 **Heavenly's : Héhé, 2 reviews pour le prix d'une :3 Merci petit lama ~ Je suis à fond pour la suite weeessshhh ! (on est d'accord Troye nique tout !)**

 **Potatoball : Contente de te retrouver ~ Ouais c'est pas le best couple ever pour rien ! :3**

 **GwenTheWhiteTiger : Ouais pour la vanille t'as raison… J'ai demandé autour de moi on m'a dit pareil ! D: Dans ma prochaine fic je la remplacerai par un autre parfum ! Hihi, surprise pour le cimetière hein ! *-* Tant mieux, tu vas encore l'être pour ce chapitre ~**

 **Eden661 : Vive Troye Sivan ! Je suis trop trop contente que tu aies autant l'air d'aimer ma fic ! Je t'envoie des bezouilles :3 Levi est trop génial… Sinon merci pour ma santé, je me guérie bien oui ! Je suis une battante moi, non mais oh !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 10, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

« Vous allez donc vous revoir jeudi prochain…, murmura le petit blond, pensif.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il avait rejoint Armin depuis bientôt deux heures, le lendemain de son après-midi avec Levi. Nous étions vendredi soir, vingt-heures, au Titanesque.

\- Mais et toi alors ! le brusqua tout à coup Eren. J'étais venu pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! Comment ça se passe avec Erwin ?

Le blond reposa son verre de Perrier calmement, et joua avec la capsule de la bouteille quelques secondes.

\- Je savais que tu allais m'en parler, soupira-t-il.

Merde, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il ne rougissait pas, et il n'essayait pas non plus d'éviter le sujet.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui…

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit la mine défaite de son ami.

\- C'était juste un soir, on a déconné et il m'a embrassé. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- Que – quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que si enfin ! Je vous ai vu, y a l'alchimie parfaite !

\- Eren… On s'entend bien c'est tout.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Arrête ton char.

\- Eren…

Le brun prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Hey, je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité d'accord.

Il remarqua ses yeux rougirent.

\- Eren, je t'assure que…

Sa voix se fit chevrotante.

\- Armin, on se connaît depuis quoi, quatorze ans ? Ça fait pas mal tu crois pas ?

\- M-mais –

\- On est un vieux couple maintenant !

Son ami inspira un grand coup. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder, mais il était à la limite. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Vous vous entendez super bien pourtant, insista Eren.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai vu comment il te regardait.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le blond retira avec brusquerie ses mains de celles du brun, qui les enserraient encore.

\- On s'est mis d'accord avec Erwin, ok ? haussa-t-il le ton.

\- Mais pourqu –

\- C'est l'âge, tu comprends pas ?s'exclama-t-il.

L'infirmier ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un état pareil. Armin passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et resta dans cette position.

\- C'est facile pour toi, grimaça-t-il. Tu es vraiment insouciant… Tu ne penses pas à l'avenir, aux conséquences. Moi j'ai douze d'écart avec Erwin. Il est déjà adulte, en âge d'être père depuis quelques années. De mon côtés j'ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis dans les études, et je n'ai pas de travail avant un bout de temps.

\- Je – je sais tout ça, chuchota le brun. Mais –

\- Mais quoi ? le coupa l'autre en riant nerveusement. L'amour est plus fort que tout ? Grandis un peu Eren !

Cette histoire le touchait vraiment. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi avant.

\- Je voulais dire que tu pouvais m'en parler quand même ! riposta le plus jeune. Tu peux te confier à moi.

Armin serra sa mâchoire, puis laissa rouler sa tête dans ses bras comme s'il abandonnait.

\- Je suis désolé… grommela-t-il. En vérité je crois que je suis un peu jaloux. J'aimerai bien que tout me paraisse aussi facile qu'à toi.

Le brun pausa sa paume sur son dos, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air de me ficher de beaucoup de choses, mais ne t'inquiète pas que je me torture bien là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il en tapotant son index sur sa tempe.

Le blond se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui, puis les rebaissa, l'air coupable.

\- Si je ne voulais pas t'en parler…, commença-t-il.

Eren lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- C'était par rapport à Levi et toi. Vous… Vous avez l'air de vous construire quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas encore très bien de quoi il s'agit… Mais ce n'est pas rien.

Le sourire du brun se fana.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il me traite encore comme un gosse, et –

L'image de l'avocat en train de lui nettoyer les lèvres surgit dans son esprit, le coupant net dans sa phrase. Le moment où il s'était arrêté d'essuyer le sang et où il avait plongé son regard nuageux dans le sien. Il avala sa salive, et sentit ses joues le picoter.

\- Tu sais, intervint le blond. Erwin m'a parlé de Levi. Et à moins d'être aveugle ou sourd il me semble que tu peux largement te permettre de tenter ta chance.

\- A-à oui ? balbutia le brun. Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux tenter ma chance ? Il-il est malpoli, sec, et brutal parfois ! Et puis –

Il se tut quand il vit Armin le fixer avec de grands yeux. Merde, il était tout rouge et il bégayait. Il croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le comptoir du bar.

\- Raah vas-y c'est bon !

Le blond se mit à rire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, sirotant leur boisson.

\- Tu sais, reprit le plus vieux, Erwin et moi on a décidé d'attendre que je grandisse un peu. Et puis on reverra à ce moment-là.

\- Mouais, marmonna le brun, pas très convaincu.

\- Je t'assure ! Et puis mes études me prennent énormément de temps, je ne risque pas d'avoir trop de moments pour penser à ces choses-là.

\- Mmh. Si le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'appelles dès que tu as un instant à m'accorder ! le menaça-t-il presque.

\- Promis, loucha-t-il. De toute façon je n'ai pas souv – Zut ! Il est déjà si tard ?!

Il venait de regarder sa montre, les yeux écarquillés. Il se leva précipitamment et mit son manteau.

\- Je suis désolé Eren, je dois y aller. Je me lève assez tôt demain.

Le brun lui fit une moue compatissante.

\- Ne te surmène pas trop.

Le blond lui répondit par un clin d'œil :

\- Jamais ! »

Sur ce il partit, et pressa le pas une fois dehors. Eren plongea dans ses réflexions. Armin s'inquiétait donc autant pour lui… Tout ça pour une stupide question d'âge avec Erwin, question ensuite reliée à Levi. Pourquoi le brun ne parvenait-il pas à le voir comme un simple ami celui-là d'ailleurs ? Avec le noiraud ça semblait être tout… ou rien. Et le rien n'en était tout simplement pas question. C'était trop tard pour ça. En revanche… « _J'ai peut-être l'air de me ficher de beaucoup de choses, mais ne t'inquiète pas que je me torture bien là-dedans !_ » Ouais, il s'emmerdait déjà bien assez avec lui-même, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse la morale.

En réalité il avait longuement réfléchi sur la question. Levi était plus âgé, de dix ans environ. A cinquante ans ça peut ne paraître pas grand-chose, mais quand on en a vingt c'est une autre paire de manche. Si le noiraud était d'accord avec ça, le jeune, lui, n'était pas certain d'y avoir été préparé. Etait-ce un manque de maturité ? Sans doute. Oh, il pouvait en avoir considérablement quand il s'en donnait la peine bien entendu, mais il s'agissait là d'un sujet auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté, et il semble inutile de préciser qu'il avait peur.

Ça avait été le sérieux et le flegme presque comique de Levi qui avait fait flancher Eren. Il avait littéralement craqué. La bonne blague. Lui qui était habituellement attiré par les blonds ou blondes, plutôt grands, doux et affectifs. Rieurs. Souriants. L'avocat avait détruit un à un chacun de ces murs comme s'il soufflait sur un château de cartes. En fait il chiait carrément sur son _normal_ , chamboulant et ravageant tout sur son passage comme le ferait une putain, le brun détestait ça. Il détestait ne pas comprendre.

De plus le noiraud le traitait comme un sale gamin. Ouais, la différence d'âge était flagrante finalement. Et bordel, en fin de compte qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ses ressentis réciproques, hein ?! Il éloigna de sa mémoire la journée d'hier, et but une autre gorgée de bière avec amertume avant de se rendre compte que son verre était désormais vide. Merde, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait la descente un poil trop facile depuis quelques jours. Mais il en commanda tout de même un troisième auprès de Bertolt. Il devrait sans doute faire comme Armin et attendre un peu. Trois ou quatre années de plus ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à une vie humaine n'est-ce pas ? Et à ce moment-là il penserait sérieusement à l'avocat. Si celui-ci n'était pas parti d'ici-là.

Oui, il ferait ça. Du moins il essayerait. Les décisions paraissent parfois incroyablement inébranlables quand on les prend sur le coup, mais également si fragiles lorsque l'on se trouve face à la personne concernée.

« Eren ?

Cette voix grave, un peu rauque. C'était une blague. Une blague magnifique orchestrée par ce Dieu à la con. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre pour mériter ça ?! Sous le coup de la surprise il recracha les deux tiers de sa gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler. Le tout sur son tee-shirt évidemment. Et bien entendu, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle pour le petit Jésus, sa gorgée avait été particulièrement énorme. En même temps il était stressé, alors quoi de plus normal…

\- Merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'avocat qui se tenait à deux mètres de lui, se leva du tabouret et s'empara de sa veste en cuir, puis courut se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il posa son blouson au-dessus du sèche-mains et se mit face au miroir, plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté du lavabo. Son reflet lui renvoya un teint rougeau, et des pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il aurait pas dû s'enfiler ces presque trois pintes – la fin de la dernière ayant fini sur son tee-shirt bleu marine. Fait chier. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau à fond et s'aspergea le visage, de longues gouttes ruisselant le long de son cou. L'alcool lui tournait un peu, mais il avait encore toute sa tête. Il passa sa main trempée dans ses cheveux et soupira profondément, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit subitement, prenant conscience de quelque chose… d'étrange.

En réalité ce dont il avait peur était ce qu'il ressentait pour Levi. Lui qui n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, était seulement sorti avec quelques personnes plus par besoin d'affection qu'autre chose. Il ressentait ce vide intense qui lui vrillait la poitrine, la resserrant un peu plus chaque jour. Et il avait essayé de le combler, ou de l'oublier, l'ignorer. Sans succès. Et ce sentiment omniprésent était devenu quotidien, une habitude. Ça faisait partie de lui, de ce qu'il était, de son identité. Le noiraud le faisait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, un nouveau lui-même. Quelqu'un de bon sûrement, mais qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer.

Etonnant non ? Il voulait faire disparaître ce vide intense, mais lorsqu'il pouvait enfin y parvenir il craignait la prochaine étape. Ces sentiments qu'il avait envers Levi, il ne les avait jamais eu pour quiconque auparavant. Ou bien pas comme ça, pas de cette manière. Et putain, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il était gay ? L'image d'hier du visage de l'avocat tout proche du sien fit de nouveau surface, mais il la refoula encore.

« Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, ne pas tirer…

Il se répéta ces mots en boucle. Puis il enleva son tee-shirt, constatant que mettre quelques gouttes d'eau ne suffirait pas à faire partir la bière, et passa la partie imbibée sous le jet.

\- Mikasa m'a dit de ne pas m'emporter trop vite, après je suis déçu. Après je suis déçu. Après je suis _déçu_.

Il se focalisa sur ces mots, juste avant qu'il n'entende… son portable tomber de la poche intérieure de son blouson et s'écraser sur le sol, qui était assurément trempé.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il, et sous le coup de la colère et de la pression accumulée il mit un joli kick dans la poubelle.

La poubelle en fer attachée au mur. Son pied lui fit un mal de chien pas possible. Ymir avait vraiment tout prévu dans son bar.

\- Putain de bordel de merde de Dieu à la con ! Fait chier fait chier fait chier !

Il ramassa son portable et le remit avec rage dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, cette fois-ci en vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée. Mais, puisque le sort s'acharnait décidément sur lui ce soir, alors qu'il retournait au lavabo pour essorer son tee-shirt son pied gauche le fit pousser un glapissement de douleur et il s'étala sur le sol mouillé et froid.

\- Et maintenant le cul trempé, génial.

Puis il pointa son majeur au plafond.

\- Fuck you Dieu.

Ce dernier lui en voulait vraiment ce soir… Et pour le coup, soit il chercha à le consoler soit il chercha à se venger. Eren ne le sut jamais. Mais Levi débarqua dans les toilettes, et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Le brun était étalé sur le sol humide, le visage et les cheveux de devant trempés, tandis que son tee-shirt gisait moitié dans le lavabo, moitié dans le vide, gouttant sur le carrelage. Son regard s'attarda pour son plus grand malheur sur le ventre mince mais musclé du plus jeune. Il paraissait aussi surpris que lui de l'état déplorable dans lequel il s'était mis. Le noiraud s'approcha d'une démarche hésitante d'Eren, et l'aida à se relever en empoignant ses avant-bras.

Une fois debout, ils n'étaient tous les deux plus qu'à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gêné par le fait que le brun soit à moitié dénudé, Levi détourna les yeux sans montrer son embarras, et voulut reculer d'un pas. Il rentra cependant en contact avec le mur, se cognant la tête. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, avant qu'il ne lâche :

\- Aïe.

Et se frotte l'arrière du crâne. Instinctivement, Eren fit un pas en avant pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il leva le bras dans un geste incontrôlé d'inquiétude, mais le noiraud se plaqua d'autant plus contre le mur.

\- Tu –

\- Je vais bien, le coupa l'avocat.

Oh, Eren n'aurait sans doute rien fait si Levi n'avait pas réagis ainsi. La proximité soudaine du brun, qui plus est torse nu et la peau humide luisant sous le faible néon lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches sans s'en rendre compte. Si cela n'avait pas été Eren, le petit garçon de dix qu'il avait connu, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais il s'agissait bel et bien de ce gosse plus si gosse que ça, et il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose d'encore inexploré. Tout comme l'après-midi d'hier, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher imperceptiblement en avant et respirer l'odeur délicieuse du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans son shampooing pour sentir aussi bon ? Une quelconque drogue non ? Se rendant compte de son geste, bien que passant presque inaperçu, il entrouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet mais des doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa joue. Il ne s'agissait en fait que du bout de l'index et du majeur du jeune infirmier, qui se posèrent prudemment sur le bas de sa pommette, puis descendirent lentement sur vers son oreille, et retracèrent avec une douceur un toucher aussi léger que du satin l'axe de sa mâchoire jusqu'au bout de son menton. Sa peau d'albâtre prit une teinte plus foncée. Merde, pourquoi ce morveux lui faisait autant perdre les pédales ?! Il lui en voulait pour ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea un regard dur dans ceux d'Eren, les lèvres pincées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Les doigts se retirèrent de son visage, laissant un tracé brûlant et une sensation de manque. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux de jade, désemparé, et serra les poings. Il avait encore baissé sa garde face à l'avocat, et il s'était laissé aller. Mais ça n'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'était que Levi venait clairement de le rejeter. A ce moment-là, soit son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes soit il allait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse le sentir. Et il fit la chose qu'il ne faisait pourtant pas habituellement. Il fit le lâche.

\- Je suis désolé, je… Je voulais vérifier si ta tête allait bien…

Excuse la plus minable qui soit. Il récupéra son tee-shirt et son blouson, et en deux secondes il avait disparu. Levi leva son avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que… »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?_ Il réfléchit à toute allure. Il n'aimait pas qu'on rentre ainsi aussi facilement dans sa vie privée comme l'avait fait Eren, il n'aimait pas se sentir totalement démuni face à un plus jeune que lui, et _surtout pas_ ce stupide gamin, il n'aimait pas perdre ses moyens et réagir comme un con, il n'aimait pas… Il n'aimait pas que le brun le fuit ainsi, il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi stupide. Il se frappa le front. Merde, il avait gaffé. Alors, pour la première fois sans doute, il se mit à courir après quelqu'un. Il voulait rattraper cet abruti d'imbécile heureux. Il sortit du Titanesque à toute allure, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il le remarqua quelques mètres plus loin en train de courir, son blouson enfilé à la va vite et son tee-shirt pendant dans sa main.

« Non mais j'vous jure, grommela-t-il avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Eren avait de longues jambes, et il eut du mal à parvenir à sa hauteur, mais il y arriva tout de même, et ce grâce à la claudication de la jambe gauche du brun, qu'il ne manqua pas de voir. Il l'empoigna par le coude et le tira vers l'arrière.

\- L-Levi ? bégaya le brun.

Ils se fixèrent une minute, tous deux un peu déboussolés.

\- Tss. Ouais, et alors ? finit par répondre le plus vieux. Pourquoi t'es parti en courant aussi ? Ça m'a fait flipper, merde, admit-il en détournant les yeux.

Eren ne prononça pas un mot, interdit. Le noiraud paraissait… Il paraissait en colère ! Pourquoi était-il en _colère_? Après lui peut-être, parce qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et fait quelque chose de stupide ? Sûrement même. Pour ne pas tomber encore un peu plus profond, il décida de mentir. En partie du moins. Mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de sauvegarder son amitié avec l'avocat… Alors il était prêt à ça.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai un peu bu alors je fais des conneries. Excuse-moi, je voulais pas du tout faire ça.

\- Ah ouais ? grinça-t-il, et il se rendit compte qu'il était sur la défensive, comme s'il aurait préféré qu'Eren se taise.

Cependant ce dernier ne prit pas son ton de la même manière, et il recula de deux pas. _La ferme, Eren. La ferme la ferme la ferme_ , se souffla-t-il pour lui-même, sentant la colère, la honte et la tristesse le submerger par vagues imposantes.

\- Je… Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par toi.

Le noiraud sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ça faisait mal.

\- Tu en es bien sûr, _gamin_ ? cracha-t-il.

 _C'est pas vrai_ , se dit le plus jeune. L'avocat agissait comme si… comme si il…

\- Tu es homophobe ? demanda-t-il subitement de but en blanc.

\- Que-quoi ?! s'exclama Levi, horrifié d'avoir été une fois de plus pris au dépourvu.

Pourquoi s'emportaient-ils autant pour quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient à peine ? Toujours aucune réponse à cette question. C'est alors qu'une voiture passa et ses feux éclairèrent les yeux turquoise du plus jeune. Ils étaient larmoyants, à la limite de déborder. L'avocat détourna le regard, la mine coupable.

\- Non je ne suis pas homophobe, chuchota-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. C'est même l'inverse…

Le brun s'en doutait, mais au fond il aurait peut-être préféré qu'il le soit justement, homophobe. Une barrière nette aurait ainsi été tracée. Un mur même. Là, ça voulait juste dire que le noiraud n'était absolument pas attiré par lui, même si l'infirmier avait un peu de mal à y croire. Et ça… ça, ça faisait vachement mal. Ça lui réduisait les boyaux en bouillie. Ce vide qu'il ressentait se mit alors à l'engloutir, dévorant sa chair et rongeant ses os, aspirant tout son suc vital hors de lui, le transformant en une coquille sans rien à l'intérieur. Son pied gauche ne lui faisait même plus mal. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il ne le sentait plus. Il baissa les yeux, et un sourire d'une tristesse infinie naquit sur ses lèvres. Le noiraud n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, et il fut pris d'une putain de nausée, comme si son corps voulait rejeter ses paroles. Le jeune releva ses yeux bleu-vert et les planta dans ceux de l'avocat. Il n'y lu aucune dureté, uniquement de la douleur et du chagrin. Et puis, un peu plus profondément enfouie, comme si elle se cachait, un soupçon de tendresse.

\- Je t'assure que je ne suis pas intéressé par toi… Levi.

Et voilà, les mots fatidiques avaient franchi ses lèvres. Quitte à avoir mal, autant faire semblant que ce n'est pas le cas. Son regard le trahissait toujours, et il le savait, mais il espérait tout de même que le noiraud le croirait un minimum. Et ce fut le cas. Ses paroles l'avaient transpercé de part en part. Il était une putain de pinata et le brun venait de l'achever en deux coups de bâton. Il sentit son visage se défigurer par la laideur. Un rire plein de rancœur monta dans sa gorge, et le jeune le fixa de ses grands yeux humides. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner, car il savait qu'Eren était intéressé par lui. Il le _savait_ bordel ! Sinon ils n'auraient pas partagé ce contact dans les toilettes du Titanesque pas vrai ?

Mais d'un autre côté le brun n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il n'avait que vingt ans, et lui trente-et-un purée ! Sauf que là, à ce moment précis, une fois que les mots écœurants de l'infirmier avaient été dits, le noiraud en avait carrément rien à foutre de l'âge. Il ne voyait plus qu'Eren, face à lui, au bord de craquer à cause de lui. Il ne put plus supporter ce silence davantage. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

\- Eren…, murmura-t-il.

Peine. Colère. Tristesse. Espoir. Amour. Douceur. Tout y était. Et cette fois-là le brun put déchiffrer chacun de ces sentiments comme s'ils avaient été clairement prononcés. Il releva la tête d'un coup, dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne vint pas. C'était à Levi de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Ça, le jeune l'avait déjà fait. Alors l'avocat combla l'espace qui les séparait. Il redressa le menton, Eren étant un peu plus grand, puis, avec une hésitation et une lenteur exagérée il effleura le haut de la joue du brun du revers de la main, juste sous l'œil.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir repoussé, je suis qu'un con.

Alors le regard vert d'eau d'Eren s'illumina, éblouissant les yeux orageux du noiraud et éloignant les nuages de honte qui les recouvraient.

\- Quant à moi, fit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion. Excuse-moi si je viens de te mentir… Je suis intéressé par toi, Levi. »

L'avocat ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du brun, les joues rougies. Des bras entourèrent son dos. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Son torse était chaud, brûlant même, et c'était agréable, soulageant. Il inspira à fond son parfum d'été. Ce n'est que lorsque son nez frotta sa peau qu'il se rappela qu'il était torse nu sous sa veste de cuir. A partir de moment il se figea, mais ses muscles ne tardèrent pas à se détendre. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre assez rapidement, bien trop à leur goût en tout cas.

Eren du rentrer chez lui puisqu'il commençait assez tôt le lendemain matin, et puis aucun d'eux ne se sentaient de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Ils étaient tout patraques, ils avaient besoin de retrouver leur lit et de réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se lancèrent un simple « à jeudi » et partir de leur côté, la mine guillerette et au fond tous deux excités comme des gosses.

Encore une fois Levi portait l'écharpe bordeaux du brun, et il oublia de la lui rendre _. Le prochaine fois_ , qu'il se dit quand il le remarqua en rentrant chez lui.

* * *

 **Wow, big progression nan ? Alors je vous préviens, je n'avais PAS DU TOUT prévu d'écrire ça ! Je savais le sujet principal du chapitre… Mais il semblerait que les choses se soient engrenées autrement ! En même temps comme je ne prévois pas trop trop à l'avance… Bref, du coup ce que j'avais décidé sera reporté au chap prochain !**

 **On se retrouve vite pour le chapitre 11 ! :3**

 **Beuzouilles**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone ! Me revoici, pour votre plus grand plaisir bien sûr ( ^3^ ) Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 11, truc de dingue ! Je suis un peu en retard je suis désolééee ! Mais du coup, et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, ce chapitre est plus loonng ! )**

 **Je remercie tous les followers, favorites et reviewers *-* Vous êtes au top !**

 **En fait la musique ça me donne vachement d'inspi, mais ça me distrait aussi pas mal, du coup je mets des heures à écrire un pauvre chapitre… Faut que je me concentre plus là**

 **Tite réponse à review :**

 **baba-chan : Merci de commenter ma génialissime attitude power :3 Ouais ils ont déjà le cerveau en compote tous les deux je dirai… Sur ce… bababa, babababibel, bababa, bababa-chan ! ( *^*)/ Yes je me tais ! A très bientôt ~**

 **MAc : Ouais il lui en veut vraiment à c' Dieu, et c'est pas fini XD Eh bien voilà tu l'as ton chapitre ~**

 **Potatoball : Pas encore le bisou… Et qui te dit qu'il y en aura ? :3 (bon je te fais pas désespérer, OUI y aura au moins un bisou !) (T'as noté le « au moins » hein :3)**

 **Heavenly's : Qui te dit qu'il va se souvenir de lui ? :33 huhuhuhuhuuu Tu es allée au concert de Troye ? Waa ~ swagggy #jalousiejalousiejalousie#**

 **GwenTheWhiteTiger : J'ai franchement hésité à ce qu'il lui court après hein ! Mais bon après vu que la fic est bientôt finie je vais pas commencer à créer des embrouilles à chaque coin de rue XD… Merci de tes encouragements ~ beuzouilles**

 **Magalie : Comment vivre confortablement sans internet… ? aahlala, mission impossible XD Tu as eu un fou rire pour quel moment ? :3 Quand il arrête pas de se rétamer dans les chiottes XD ? Le pauvre quand même, je lui en voulais vraiment on dirait… Ou juste que j'aime le mettre dans des situations embarrassantes qui le fichent à bout de nerf ~ M'enfin sincèrement je pense que je vais refaire une scène dans le genre, parce que j'adore décrire ces moments X3 Bon allez je vais pas commencer à te spoiler hein ! Bon chapitre !**

 **TiffAckerman : Ravie que ça t'ait plus ! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra :3 Le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder ! (disons mardi soir ?) A très bientôt ~**

* * *

 _« Quelle heure ?_

 _7h. Je passerai te prendre en bas de chez toi._

 _Pardon ? C'est pas mon jour de congé pour rien !_

 _Discute pas si tu veux m'accompagner microbe. Je retourne bosser, envoie-moi ton adresse. »_

Le brun envoya valser son téléphone sur le canapé en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Nous étions mercredi, dix-neuf heures, et il venait de rentrer chez lui après son dur labeur. Demain il accompagnerait Levi pour la journée, et il ne savait même pas où. Ça serait la surprise… Le noiraud paraissait quelqu'un de vraiment sombre, et ce lieu avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Quel endroit pouvait-il apprécier autant pour faire un si long trajet ? Pas un restaurant en tout cas. Peut-être un parc ? Un tribunal ? … Un hôpital psychiatrique ? Ben quoi ! Il était dark et il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui ! Pour ce dernier point l'inverse était également correct. Mais Levi en savait tout de même un petit peu plus mine de rien.

Le jeune infirmier lui envoya son adresse grommelant. Ce n'était pas tellement se lever tôt qui l'embêtait, mais surtout le fait de prendre la voiture à sept heures du mat'. Il aurait encore un peu la tête dans le cul, mais ne réussirait pas à s'endormir – il ne dormait jamais dans un véhicule – et l'avocat n'alimenterait sans doute aucune conversation. Il eut alors une brillante idée et téléchargea un max de musiques.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il avait dû cesser de courir, et bien qu'il puisse traîner un peu plus au lit, cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir faire de sport. Il faisait bien quelques abdos sur un tapis de yoga dans le salon, mais il sentait que ça n'était pas suffisant. Son côté hyperactif étant malmené, il était par conséquent un peu sur les nerfs et donc assez susceptible. Il espérait que la journée de demain lui fasse le plus grand bien.

.

.

De Levi : _Bouge-toi gamin, on n'a pas que ça à faire._

De Eren : _Je me dépêche ! Je descends !_

De Levi : _Tu te dépêches tellement que tu as le temps de me répondre._

De Eren : _Je suis dans l'ascenceur c'est pour ça…_

De Levi : _Pas ponctuel et flemmard. J'ai chopé le gros lot._

Le noiraud voulut effacer cette dernière phrase mais le message était déjà en train de s'envoyer. Merde, il espérait que cet idiot de brun allait pas commencer à se faire trop d'idées. Il avait de quoi s'en faire vu vendredi soir dernier, mais il comptait pas faire une virée entre amoureux ou quoi que ce soit de plus concon. Quand il aperçut le jeune sortir de son immeuble il klaxonna avec impatience, permettant également à Eren de le repérer. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs un peu étonné de trouver l'avocat dans une petite Clio trois gris clair tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as l'air surpris, l'apostropha le noiraud quand il rentra dans le véhicule.

\- Je pensais plutôt te retrouver dans une BMW luxuriante, répondit-il honnêtement.

Levi ricana.

\- Quoi, à cause de mon taffe ? T'as des idées bien arrêtées dis-moi.

\- Bah ouais je sais pas moi ! riposa-t-il. Surtout vu comment tu t'habilles et ta maniaque attitude…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma maniaque attitude elle te plaît pas ? Je suis juste propre, moi je me couche pas dans les chiottes dégueues d'un bar.

\- Hé ! J'étais tombé pour ta gouverne, et tu le sais très bien !

Il croisa les bras en bougonnant et ajouta pour embarrasser l'avocat :

\- Et ta maniaque attitude me convient parfaitement. »

Son regard coula sur son interlocuteur pour guetter sa réaction. Celui-ci lâcha seulement un « pff » et détourna les yeux. Mais au moins ça lui avait cloué le bec. La voiture démarra et un silence confortable s'installa dans l'habitacle. Le brun observa les immeubles défiler devant lui alors qu'une phrase à trous défilait dans sa tête, parlant de personnes irrespectueuses, des « gros porcs », qui salissaient les endroits publics. La voix qui la prononçait appartenait à Levi, il en était certain, bien qu'elle soit un peu moins grave. Il avait bizarrement des sensations plus que familières en compagnie du noiraud, et il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur son mental. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la ville il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Je peux savoir où on va ?

Le regard de Levi papillonna dans sa direction.

\- Stohess.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il, horrifié. Mais c'est super loin !

\- Quatre heures. »

Bon, on se calme. Quatre heures ce n'était pas si long que ça quand on y pensait. Il suffisait de dormir un peu et hop ! Mais lui il ne dormait pas bordel ! Bien entendu le noiraud ne l'avait pas prévenu avant, ça allait de soi. Avec un soupir rageur il mit son sac sur ses genoux et farfouilla dedans. Il en sortit une petite enceinte et brancha son portable dessus. Pas de soucis, il avait prévu le coup. Ça allait l'occuper au moins un moment. Il débuta sa playlist part [Tom Odell : Another Love (Zwette Edit)]. (Vous pouvez la mettre si vous voulez :3)

« On va s'endormir, grimaça Levi au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu-T'es sérieux ? s'exclama le brun, puis il se reprit et ajouta : Je dors pas en voiture de toute façon, alors je te réveillerai si je vois que tu es trop dans les vapes.

\- Mh, grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, et le silence devint petit à petit plus gênant. Levi, qui se posait la question depuis déjà un petit moment, demanda plus par curiosité que pour combler ce vide :

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ?

Il avait essayé d'employer un ton doux, sans trop savoir s'il y était parvenu. Eren se raidit. La plaie de la perte de Carla s'était refermée, mais elle n'avait jamais complètement cicatrisé. Et parfois la blessure lui semblait à vif. Il répondit tout de même d'une voix indifférente :

\- Elle conduisait, et elle rentrée dans la voiture de mon père. Elle est morte sur le coup.

\- Merde, fut tout ce que trouva l'avocat à dire.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ca s'est passé quand ? le questionna-t-il au bout de deux ou trois minutes.

\- J'avais dix ans, fin août.

Pour le coup Levi faillit faire un écart sur la route pour venir rencontrer la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Si ce qu'Eren disait était exact, alors cela signifiait que sa mère était morte peu après qu'il ait quitté la ville. Le gamin avait dû endurer tout ça à la suite. Pas si étonnant qu'il ait oublié Levi en fin de compte. Il avait dû faire un choix, son cerveau ne pouvant supporter deux pertes à la fois. Cette hypothèse paraissait en effet la plus logique.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, alors…, marmonna Eren, embarrassé, en se dandinant sur son siège.

Cependant il ne s'était pas excusé exactement pour ça.

\- Ma mère est morte d'un cancer du sein quand j'étais gosse, je ne me souviens ni de son visage ni de sa voix. Mon père est décédé un peu avant la tienne, d'un arrêt cardiaque. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai dû rentrer à Stohess, ma ville natale.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla le brun, buvant ses paroles.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un dont je devais m'occuper. »

Eren comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, alors il se tut et patienta tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans les méandres de leur passé, et ne ressentirent pas le besoin de discuter. C'était ça qui était bien aussi. Ce silence presque religieux qu'ils pouvaient parfois maintenir sans se forcer. Leur façon de penser était finalement assez proche, et ça leur facilitait la vie pour bien des choses. Rapidement, le brun ferma les yeux et s'imagina des histoires au son de la musique. L'avocat lui jetait des coups de d'œil de temps à autre, tantôt amusés, tantôt peinés. Souvent même. Et il soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Eren lui semblait vraiment être un flot intarissable. Il commençait à être habitué à réagir de la sorte, bien qu'il se trouve incroyablement couillon.

Ses pensées ainsi détournées de leur objectif – soit dit en passant la route – il failli louper les sorties plus d'une fois. Quand finalement ils parvinrent à l'entrée de Stohess, il soupira de soulagement. Ça n'était pas trop tôt. La ville était particulièrement enchanteresse, pas spécialement grande mais on pouvait y trouver tout ce qu'on cherchait si l'on savait où aller. De beaux espaces verts dominaient les nombreuses places, on y retrouvait des cerisiers à fleurs, également appelés Royal Burgundy, et des fontaines jaillissaient d'imposantes structures aux formes géométriques généralement triangulaires ou arrondies.

Stohess avait un aspect futuriste, et était considérée comme une des plus actives et éclatantes villes du continent. Levi était on ne peut plus d'accord. Elle était plus propre que la plupart, il devait au moins lui accorder cela. Et puis il s'agissait tout de même de son ancienne maison, et il ressentait toujours un brin de nostalgie quand il y mettait les pieds. Il avait beau l'avoir quittée, cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il songeait à y retourner tant elle lui manquait. Cette ville il la connaissait bien, il y avait passé son enfance, et il en connaissait pratiquement les moindres recoins. Il avait ses endroits à lui, ces lieux chaleureux où il se sentait à l'aise, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu retrouver là où il habitait maintenant. Mais au moins il y avait ses quelques amis. Et Eren.

.

.

Le noiraud mena sa petite Clio jusqu'à une grande bâtisse blanche, et la gara sur l'une des trois places encore libres du parking. Il se tourna vers le brun, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés et avait sa tête adossée contre la vitre, ne remarquant pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Levi crut qu'il dormait, bien que le jeune lui ait affirmé qu'il n'y parvenait pas en voiture. Alors il détacha sa ceinture et se pencha légèrement vers lui, s'apprêtant à le bousculer en lui jetant un « Bouge-toi le mioche, on est arrivés. » assez fort. A la place de ça il tomba face à son cou à peine bronzé, plus blanc que le reste de son corps. Il contempla son pouls pulser sous sa peau fine, envoûté, et se pencha davantage. S'empêchant d'effleurer de ses lèvres cette partie si captivante du brun, il tendit sa main et la posa sur sa mâchoire, le bout de ses doigts chatouillant le début de son oreille et son pouce caressant sa tempe. L'infirmier ferma ses yeux clos un peu plus, plissant ses paupières, et un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage paisible, adoucissant le regard de Levi. Puis, semblant réaliser que la main de quelqu'un était posée sur sa peau il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, faisant sursauter l'avocat, qui sous le choc ne bougea pas d'un poil et n'eut qu'un faible mouvement de recul des épaules. Eren, la tête encore appuyée contre la vitre, ne bougea que ses yeux en direction de son chauffeur, ce dernier étant courbé dans sa direction, sa main enserrant délicatement sa joue et sa bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Les joues du brun rosirent considérablement, et il se dit idiotement que s'il avait pu saigner du nez comme dans les mangas ils auraient été noyés dans la voiture.

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonça machinalement l'avocat en ramenant son bras le long de son corps comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'il soit complètement chamboulé derrière sa carapace.

\- Cool, croassa l'autre, puis il se racla fortement la gorge, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux du visage du noiraud.

Puis, dans un même mouvement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la voiture et claquèrent la portière derrière eux. Eren releva la tête, toujours rougissant, et observa le bâtiment qui lui faisait face.

\- Où on est ?

\- Je vais te présenter à quelqu'un.

Le brun le zieuta, intrigué. Levi ne semblait pas désirer lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient là, peut-être était-ce une sorte de surprise ? En fait non. Le noiraud se vengeait un peu du fait que le jeune ne lui ait pas prévenu qu'ils se rendaient dans un cimetière la dernière fois, et il n'avait pas su où se mettre, alors il avait décidé de lui renvoyer la balle. Mais ce n'était pas là non plus la raison principale car s'il avait annoncé au brun le lieu dans lequel ils allaient il l'aurait pressé de questions, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer son adorable petite bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement en se rendant compte de sa pensée sur les lèvres du jeune, puis il gonfla ses joues en clignant des paupières, exaspéré de son propre comportement.

\- Allons-y, fit-il, et sa voix claqua un peu trop sèchement, chose dont il se rendit bien compte.

\- Ah, ou-oui » bredouilla l'infirmier avec un mouvement de recul.

L'avocat croisa les bras et le fixa, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ce jeunot stupide. Finalement, il soupira et le prit par la manche, les pommettes un poil plus roses. Eren se laissa faire, rassuré. Ils longèrent la bâtisse pour venir tourner du côté de la façade principale. Ils s'engouffrèrent immédiatement par la porte de l'accueil, et le brun n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit au-dessus en lettres capitales. Ils dirigèrent vers une jeune femme blonde ayant un peu moins de la trentaine, vêtue de blanc, rappelant au jeune son vêtement d'infirmier. Le nez collé sur l'écran d'un ordinateur, elle redressa la tête au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ah ! Bonjour .

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-il, et Eren à sa suite.

\- Je vois que vous avez amené quelqu'un, c'est une première. Est-il de votre famille ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il venait donc seul d'habitude… Heureux de se sentir privilégié, le brun prit la parole :

\- Je serai plutôt un ami, fit-il avec chaleur et en souriant. Eren, enchanté.

\- Enchantée de même, dit-il elle avec un soudain intérêt en l'observant un peu mieux, et Levi plissa les yeux. Je suis Betty.

\- Nous sommes venus voir Hanji, crut-il bon de lui signaler le noiraud.

\- Oh ! Oui oui, bien sûr ! »

Une minute plus tard ils marchaient dans un long couloir assez lumineux, Levi ruminant encore un peu dans son coin et Eren prenant conscience du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« C'est un hôpital psychiatrique non ? voulut-il confirmer auprès du noiraud.

\- Ouais, grommela celui-ci.

\- Qui est Hanji ?

L'avocat fourra ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'ils traversaient une grande salle remplie de quelques patients occupés à faire des jeux.

\- Ma petite sœur. » répondit-il.

Eren digéra l'information. En effet il ne connaissait vraiment rien de Levi, et bien que d'un côté ça l'exaspérait, de l'autre ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il se confie à lui. Ils poussèrent une porte à deux battants pour atterrir dehors dans un petit parc. Le noiraud bifurqua à droite et le mena près d'une longue étendue d'herbe. Une personne était allongée là, profitant du soleil qui avait sorti le bout de son nez. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune à lunettes, les bras croisés sous sa tête et affichant un sourire paisible. En les entendant arriver elle ouvrit un œil, puis, reconnaissant Levi, elle se redressa d'un coup et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Grand frèèrre ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. C'est pas trop tôt !

Elle se détacha rapidement de lui, sous son regard blasé – il devait avoir l'habitude – et se tourna vers le brun, l'étudiant minutieusement de la tête aux pieds sans une once de gêne. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et prit sa main, la serrant avec énergie.

\- Et tu dois être Eren ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je suis Hanji, j'ai vingt-huit ans, et je suis la sœur de Levi ! Quel âge as-tu déjà ?

\- Heu… Ravi de même. J'ai vingt ans.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lancer :

\- Tu fais un peu plus.

L'infirmier jeta un regard triomphant à l'avocat, qui le traitait sans arrêt de « gosse », « microbe » ou autre, mais il l'ignora royalement.

\- Vraiment ? insista le brun.

\- Moui. Sauf quand tu souris je dirai, ça te rajeuni même un peu.

Ce fut au tour de Levi d'avoir un sourire en coin et de lâcher un petit rire. Hanji se tourna dans sa direction en l'entendant, sourcils un peu plus froncés, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et elle posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu fais du bon boulot Eren, je te félicite, le congratula-t-elle.

\- Que-comment ça ? fit-il, un peu perdu.

Elle pointa son frère de son pouce.

\- Avec mon frangin, précisa-t-elle. Je te tire sincèrement mon chapeau.

\- Bref ! les coupa Levi, agacé. Sinon comment vas-tu, stupide sœur ?

\- Bof, pas grand-chose… »

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et elle leur raconta quelques anecdotes de sa vie de tous les jours. Elle aurait apparemment une fois de plus battu un certain Moblit aux cartes, et elle se serait tellement moquée de lui que le personnel avait dû l'isoler parce qu'il commençait à perdre les pédales. Hanji, quant à elle, s'était faite sérieusement réprimandée. Le brun apprit ainsi que Levi venait la voir chaque semaine, se faisant donc une journée de huit heures de voiture à chaque fois. Il se rendait en général à l'hôpital psychiatrique le jeudi, ce qui était assez étonnant étant donné qu'Eren rendait visite à sa mère au même moment. Ils avaient ainsi leur petit moment en parallèle, au même instant mais également à des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

« Mh, tu aimerais peut-être savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda subitement la brune, et le jeune haussa vaguement des épaules. Et bien en fait, enchaîna-t-elle, il semblerait que je me sois créée un monde imaginaire dans ma petite tête. Tu vois, en gros c'est comme s'il s'agissait de vieux souvenirs, et bim ! Ils resurgissent parfois d'un coup et ça me fait totalement flipper, je sais plus où je suis etcetera. Et du coup je risque de brusquer un peu mon entourage.

Elle soupira, puis continua en pouffant :

\- Ce qu'ils savent pas c'est que la plus effrayée c'est moi. Eux c'est de la gnognotte à côté. Je me rappelle cette sensation… Où je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne reconnais plus personne et plus aucun endroit.

\- Et… Selon toi, commença Eren, il existe vraiment ce monde, ou –

\- Pff bien sûr que non ! le coupa-t-elle en riant. Mais je peux te dire que lorsque mes _souvenirs_ remontent à la surface on ne peut plus me raisonner !

Le brun pencha la tête, intrigué.

\- Et c'est quoi, ce monde ?

\- Une histoire de Titans à la con qui bouffent toute la population, grogna Levi qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- En gros c'est ça ! s'exclama Hanji.

\- Baisse d'un ton tu veux ? grinça le noiraud. Tu me casses les oreilles, folle à lunettes.

Elle lui tira la langue.

\- Ouais je suis folle et alors ?

L'avocat se leva et lança en s'éloignant.

\- Je vais aux chiottes. Lâchez-vous pas d'une semelle c'est clair bande de gosses ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, et Hanji agita la main. Elle se remit ensuite face au brun.

\- Il est comme ça avec toi aussi ?

\- Presque à chaque fois, grommela-t-il.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Alors c'est qu'il t'aime bien.

Elle se leva du banc et vint s'allonger sur l'herbe, la tête pas très loin des pieds d'Eren. Ils se turent, lui la fixant du coin de l'œil, et elle regardant défiler les quelques nuages.

\- Tu prendras soin de mon idiot de frangin, hein ? chuchota-t-elle.

Son regard semblait si mélancolique, mais l'instant d'après elle s'était redressée et assise en tailleur face à lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, et le brun crut avoir imaginé sa précédente expression.

\- C'est d'accord ?

\- Oh heu, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il. Pourquoi cette demande ?

Hanji tapota sa tempe de son index.

\- Je sens que ça dézingue un peu là-dedans, et ça me ferait mal de savoir ce bon à rien qui me sert de frère soit tout seul pour supporter ma prochaine crise.

\- Une crise ?

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Ouais. J'en ai fait une seule, et c'était y a bientôt dix ans. Je la sentais arriver. Je commençais à m'emporter de plus en plus, juste avant le gros boum. Comme des petites vagues qui préviennent le tsunami quoi. Et mon frangin s'est senti obligé de venir veiller sur moi, du coup il est revenu continuer ses études ici.

\- Et pendant ta crise, tu –

\- C'est-à-dire qu'elle dure bien plus que quelques heures, rit-elle nerveusement.

Eren déglutit.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Celle d'il y a dix ans un an et sept mois. Je peux te dire que je lui en ai fait baver au frérot.

Les yeux du jeune s'écarquillèrent. La brune, qui surprit son expression, soupira :

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait voulu changer de ville après…

Elle releva ensuite le menton vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir et suppliant.

\- Alors ? Tu t'occuperas de lui ?

\- Mais pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

Les yeux de la patiente s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

\- Ben parce que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux le demander.

\- Ah, je vois, fit le jeune un peu déçu. Tu n'as rencontré que moi alors –

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu es simplement la personne qui me semble la plus appropriée, étant donné que Levi tient vraiment à toi.

L'infirmier se mit à rougir légèrement, et détourna les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il, attendant qu'elle en dise d'avantage.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Hanji ressentait comme un besoin constant de parler, comme pour vider un peu ce trop-plein d'énergie que son corps contenait. Et elle avait du mal à tenir sa langue bien longtemps.

\- Il m'appelle presque jamais d'habitude, puisqu'il vient ici chaque semaine. Une fois tous les mois j'ai droit à son coup de fil. Cependant j'en ai eu un de lui samedi, alors que son dernier appel remontait à pas même quinze jours.

Eren hocha lentement la tête, concentré, et attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- On a papoté je crois sept minutes, alors c'est vraiment court. Mais… Lui qui d'ordinaire n'est pas très bavard a alimenté la conversation entière, et pour parler de toi. Qui plus est pour se plaindre !

Elle se mit à rire, et le brun sourit.

\- Je prendrai soin de votre frère, déclara-t-il tout à coup.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Hanji lui saute dans les bras.

\- T'es le meilleur ! cria-t-elle de joie, et il eut mal à sa pauvre oreille.

\- Lâche un peu le gamin idiote de sœur, intervint alors Levi qui venait de surgir à leurs côtés.

La brune se décolla du pauvre infirmier et se mit debout, les bras croisés, tandis que l'autre, un peu déboussolé, se tournait vers le noiraud.

\- Je l'aime bien ton Eren, lui signala-t-elle. C'est un bon garçon, il t'ira très bien.

L'avocat expira lentement par le nez.

\- Ferme-là un peu.

\- Ben quoi ? Je peux bien te donner ma bénédiction ! riposta-t-elle.

Eren se mit à rire tout bas.

\- Après tout il est mignon !

Elle commença à sautiller autour de son frère.

\- Il est attentionné !

Elle fit deux tours sur elle-même.

\- Il a un rire magnifique !

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil à ces mots. Le brun avait vraiment envie de se moquer du noiraud, qui visiblement était de plus en plus gêné, mais il se retint en remarquant son regard s'assombrir étrangement. Hanji était trop excitée. Elle tournoya en direction d'Eren et tomba à genoux devant lui, lui enserrant les mains.

\- Et il est l'Espoir de l'Humanité ! hurla-t-elle presque.

Le jeune, sous le choc, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'avocat appeler deux internes non loin de là. La brune se releva et serra ses mains un peu plus fort.

\- Je compte sur toi Eren ! Fais de ton mieux pour nous sauver !

\- Que –

Il se fit alors tirer vers l'avant. Deux hommes venaient d'attraper Hanji par derrière, mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Le regard de la brune s'agrandit et devint brumeux, ses pupilles tournoyèrent de gauche à droite. Son front se couvrit de transpiration, et sa lèvre supérieure tressauta en un tic nerveux qu'elle n'avait pas cinq secondes avant. Elle planta alors ses yeux – moitié fous et excités, moitié apeurés et conscients – dans les siens.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle à son intention avec un sourire triste. C'est l'une des vagues de mise en garde dont je t'ai parlé.

Sur ces mots la folie sembla prendre le contrôle total de son corps et elle se débattit afin d'échapper à l'emprise des deux internes, qui la maintinrent tant bien que mal. Ils la tirèrent d'un coup sec vers l'arrière, séparant ainsi les mains de la patiente de celles du brun, ce dernier tombant en avant sur ses genoux. Affolé, il se tourna vers Levi, qui était dos à lui et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Inquiet, il voulut se relever mais quelqu'un l'y aida. Il s'agissait de Betty, l'interne de l'accueil.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle, restant un peu trop proche de lui une fois remit debout.

\- Ou-oui ça peut aller, répondit-il, encore déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La jeune femme garda sa paume sur son avant-bras, et le regarda par-dessous ses longs cils noirs avec une moue aguicheuse. Elle choisissait vraiment ses moments celle-là…

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

Ne comprenait-elle donc pas que c'était du frère d'Hanji dont il fallait s'occuper ? Eren ragea intérieurement. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et vint se planter aux côtés de l'avocat.

\- Levi… ? murmura-t-il. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, fit-il, la gorge sèche. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, j'ai l'habitude.

Eren passa une main dans son dos.

\- Mais ça fait toujours un peu bizarre, continua le noiraud.

Le brun hocha le menton, et l'avocat tourna la tête vers lui. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, l'un inquiet et l'autre torturé.

\- On ne peut jamais vraiment s'habituer à ça, fit le brun, et il eut l'impression que sa voix avait crissé comme sur de la glace.

\- Oui. » murmura l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute. Levi se noya dans les iris du brun, un lac turquoise dont il ne voulait jamais ressortir. Il ne coulait pas, au contraire il avait l'impression de flotter sur sa surface. Le seul endroit où il pouvait encore se réfugier, et ce si le jeune lui en donnait l'autorisation. Si ce dernier faisait le moindre geste lui prouvant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, alors l'avocat n'hésiterait, et ne _pourrait_ résister une seule seconde. Eren était ce lac dans lequel il voulait se perdre, mais il était aussi cette bouée qui lui offrait la vision d'un avenir heureux possible. Une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. _Il avait besoin de lui._

Alors Eren fit ce geste, cette _autorisation_ , il lui montra qu'il était là pour lui, il ouvrit en grand la porte qui jusque-là était à peine entrouverte. Le jeune infirmier n'arrivait plus à supporter ce regard si douloureux qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, lui rongeant la poitrine et gelant le moindre de ses os et de ses muscles. Alors il baissa les yeux avec difficulté et tendit la main, attrapant celle du noiraud. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens avec délicatesse, touchant sa peau avec autant de précaution et de tendresse que s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile et précieux. Alors Levi comprit. Il comprit que dorénavant il ne pourrait plus rester loin de lui bien longtemps, il comprit que tout ce dont il désirait se retrouvait en la personne qui lui faisait face et pour finir il comprit que tout ça, et bien c'était réciproque. Et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Il vint poser sa paume sur la joue du brun, et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres fines. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux. Tout avait disparu. Plus de patients, plus d'internes, même plus l'herbe fraîchement coupée sous leurs pieds, et plus Betty, qui en réalité s'était sentie étrangement gênée en les voyant aussi proches et s'était éloignée.

« Rentrons. » chuchota le jeune infirmier, la voix rauque.

Le noiraud fit un vague signe de tête en direction de la sortie, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parking sans dire un mot, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment, et une fois de nouveau dehors le longèrent pour parvenir au véhicule. Ils se mirent face à face et séparèrent douloureusement leur main. Voyant la mine déçue du brun, le noiraud ne put se retenir et se rapprocha un peu plus. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, lui offrant ainsi un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Une décharge électrique remonta alors le long de l'échine du jeune, et l'odeur de Levi embruma ses sens. Levi. LEVI. Ce prénom lui disait vaguement quelque chose au départ, mais là ça lui semblait un peu plus net, bien que toujours flou. Il revit en pensée ces deux yeux gris qui le fixaient, mais ils avaient l'air différents. Moins maussades. Plus innocents. Plus _jeunes_. Cette image le troubla.

« Levi, je –

Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas que le noiraud le trouve étrange. Ou du moins davantage. Mais le regard étonné et doux qu'il lui lança l'incita à terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu es vraiment certain qu'on s'est pas… déjà rencontrés ?

Il se dandina sur son siège. Il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Mais lorsque cinq minutes plus tard l'avocat gara brusquement la voiture et en sortit, le brun l'imita et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Levi lui indiqua le restaurant qui se trouvait face à eux.

\- Il est plus que temps de manger. Et nous allons en profiter pour causer un peu.

\- D-d'accord. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, un petit resto italien. L'avocat l'invita à s'asseoir à une table près d'une grande baie vitrée. Eren était de plus en plus proche de la vérité. Il se doutait de quelque chose, et le noiraud était maintenant forcé de tout lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça éternellement. Une fois leur commande passée et le vin servit, ils étaient enfin tranquilles. Levi croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Bien. » commença-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà je m'arrête là-dessus ! :3 Héhé, vous avez les glandes hein ? Bon ça va j'ai fait un long chapitre là ! Et vous savez que je vous fais pas patienter trop longtemps pour le prochain ( *3* )/ Allez à bientôt ~**

 **Beuzouilles**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ! Vraiment DESOLEE je suis encore un tit peu en retard ! Je suis super claquée… et occupée à mille et une choses. Mais j'essaye de tenir mes délais au maximum ! :) Je dépasserai pas 4 jours sans chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **Nous voici donc bientôt à la fin de cette fic, que j'aurai terminé la semaine pro. Je pense donc faire 15 chapitres tout ronds, ou bien une petite vision du future dans un 16** **ème** **, bien que je pense faire ça à la fin du 15. Ça dépendra de la longueur.**

 **Petites réponses aux reviews :**

 **Heavenly's : Au début je voulais aussi que ça soit Eren qui se rappelle petit à petit. J'étais assez partagée. Mais puisque ça aurait sans doute trop rallongé la fic, j'ai choisi l'autre option Et puis cela montre que Levi est honnête avec lui, donc c'est mieux :3 D'où tu me parles de jacuzzi ? T'en as un ? D: je suis désolée pour toi mais tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin de cette fic… Tu ne survivras pas jusque-là ( ' 3 ' )/ [Fait tournoyer le fil de son clavier d'ordinateur au-dessus de sa tête]. Bon. Keur keur sur toi aussi parce que je deviens trop méchante et bizarre.**

 **Luanaii : Coucou ~ Merci pour ton message :3 Je voulais qu'Hanji soit attachante, avec une triste histoire partagée avec Levi, mais qu'on la reconnaisse tout de même avec sa bonne humeur ! Si ça a été ton ressenti ch'est chuper :D La suite est déjà là :3**

 **MAc : Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître sa maman d'un autre côté… Mais ui, c'est triste, et avec tous ces problèmes il a du mal à accorder son amitié… Sauf à Eren :3 Personne ne peut lui résister à ce beau p'tit brun. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

 **Guest : Ils sont géniaux hein.. ? Eren et Levi… c'est le couple parfait *^* Et voici une petite suite pour toi ! Attention le final approche ) Leur mignonne attitude n'est pas encore finie ! Prépare-toi à mieux :3 huhu**

 **Magalie : La vérité fait toujours surface (souvent) ! Hôpital psychiatrique hein… d'un côté je suis soulagée pour toi de ne pas avoir pensé à ce lieu de rendez-vous XD ! Je vais nous caser un petit moment où on pourra se ficher d'Eren ne t'inquiète pas *-* J'aime trop les écrire. Je n'ai pas fait un scénario extraordinaire pour la découverte de toute la vérité, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même :) Et bon cours à tooii ! C'est ben tu es sérieuse… Pas moi hélas… Beuzouilles ~**

 **TiffAckerman : Oui c'est sûr que ça m'a fait bizarre de les imaginer de la même famille, mais finalement je trouve qu'ils se complètent plutôt bien ! La vérité va enfin être dévoilée à Eren dans ce chapitre ) et encore désolée pour le petit retard !**

 **Eva Nai'ssence : Ouaaiiis une des auteurs de mon top ! :3 Et en plus une review de … heu… J'allais commencer à donner un nombre de lignes mais peut-être que je devrai le faire en pages ? XD Je rigole je rigole ! (ne me tape pas en plus je suis trop contente D: ) C'est sûr que l'histoire du début avec Petra ça devait faire bizarre … Puis Jean… Puis Erwin… je voulais choquer je crois \\( *3* )/ Moi aussi je l'aime bien Ymir, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait la classe héhé ~ je suis contente que tu me questionnes un peu sur le pied de notre jeune Eren [love love], j'ai bien insisté sur l'état pitoyable de sa cheville mais personne ne m'avait fait de réflexion pour le moment :( En tout cas tu es sur une bonne piste bien évidemment ) (j'espère que les autres lecteurs ne vont pas lire ça et se spoiler… à moitié… on s'en doute un peu quand même pour le lien avec l'incident de la maman non ? Je l'ai pas vraiment caché XD) Bref ( °^° ) tu m'donnes ton hypothèse ? Un grand merci pour ta review, elle est géniale (tu fais ta modeste en disant l'inverse hein ? Tu veux que je te jette des fleurs !) :D Allez à bientôt ~**

 **Eden661 : Re coucouw ! Contente que ça t'aie pluuuu ! Hanji est et sera toujours cinglée XD c'est juste que dans le manga elle réussit à passer au travers des mailles du filet... hahaha :3 Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire parce que j'en ai un peu bavé !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Bien, commença-t-il.

Eren le dévisagea, un peu apeuré. Il ne savait vraiment pas où le noiraud allait le mener, mais ce qu'il allait lui dire semblait vraiment important. Allait-il le repousser ? Non, sans doute pas. Tenter de le raisonner peut-être, vis-à-vis de son âge. Possible. Lui avouer des choses sur sa famille ou ses actions passées qui feraient en sorte que, même s'il voulait rester avec lui, il ne le pouvait pas. Probable, il ne savait absolument rien de lui. Toutes ces hypothèses l'effrayaient au plus haut point, et il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il commença alors à taper inconsciemment son talon gauche sur la moquette en un geste de stresse.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-il un peu trop abruptement car l'avocat paraissait plongé en pleine réflexion et ne continuait donc pas, ce qui mettait Eren encore plus mal.

Le noiraud contempla le jeune, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux de jade, attendant la suite. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains :

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, geignit-il.

\- Par le tout début, le pressa de nouveau le brun.

Ce dernier se rendit alors compte qu'il exagérait d'insister autant parce que Levi était tout aussi perdu que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il effleura le dos de sa main du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, murmura-t-il d'un ton encourageant. Prends ton temps.

L'avocat releva légèrement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, remerciant Eren du regard. L'infirmier se mit alors à sourire, et ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui avoua d'une traite :

\- Nous nous connaissions déjà.

Et son cœur battit la chamade en prononçant ces mots fatidiques. Mais il se sentit également étrangement libéré. Eren avait retiré sa main et l'incitait à continuer, la mine sérieuse. En réalité un nœud bien serré s'était formé dans son estomac, et il avait l'impression que ça pesait une tonne, enfonçant sa chaise dans le sol et immobilisant ses jambes.

\- Continue, souffla-t-il.

Le noiraud prit une profonde inspiration, et débuta son récit.

\- J'habitais à Stohess jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, et je suis venu dans ta ville ensuite.

Oui il avait dit « ta ville », parce que pour lui cet endroit représentait Eren.

\- Je ressentais le besoin de me détacher un peu de ma ville, et les études ici semblaient tout à fait acceptables. Deux ans et demi après mon père faisait un arrêt cardiaque. J'ai pris un taffe pour me faire un peu de fric, afin de subvenir pleinement à mes besoins. Ce boulot, c'était… Dans un zoo.

Il fixa le brun avec insistance.

\- Le zoo… Près de chez moi, termina ce dernier, avalant sa salive.

\- En effet. Je nettoyais les merdes de ces visiteurs dégueulasses. Mais au moins je gagnais des thunes.

Le jeune opina du menton, les yeux dans le vague, l'image d'une personne de dos tirant un petit chariot poubelle flottant dans sa tête. L'avocat décida de ne plus s'arrêter.

-C'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Je t'avais hélé pour te signifier que le zoo allait bientôt fermer ses portes, mais en stupide gamin que tu étais tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu es parti en courant pour aller voir encore quelques-uns de ces animaux idiots.

L'infirmier se mit à sourire. Oui, il se souvenait de ça maintenant. Il savait qu'il aimait se rendre dans ce lieu tranquille, en tête à tête avec les bêtes. Il s'y sentait à son aise, et le temps s'écoulait plus vite, comblant un peu le manque de ses parents qui rentraient souvent tard à cause de leur travail.

\- Tu venais tout le temps ici, continuait Levi. Et un jour tu as demandé à m'accompagner dans ma tâche. J'ai accepté.

Eren n'avait plus une vue de dos de la personne qui tirait la poubelle sur roulettes. Il était maintenant à _côté_ d'elle.

\- On traînait tout le temps ensemble, comme deux sales gosses. Un gamin de dix ans et un de vingt, enfin vingt-et-un très rapidement. Je… Tu m'as aidé à surmonter la mort de mon père. Tes mimiques idiotes, tes remarques stupides quoique parfois un peu trop dans le vrai.

Toutes ces révélations déboussolaient totalement notre brun et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, mais ces dernières paroles le réveillèrent, il décida de s'y accrocher.

\- Ton grand sourire qui me faisait bien mal aux yeux, continua le noiraud en esquissant un geste de la main en direction du visage du jeune. Que tu as toujours d'ailleurs.

Eren ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer, tant le ton de l'avocat avait été doux et affectueux. Une sensation tiède vint le prendre aux tripes, et il se souvint. Un peu. Après tout il n'était qu'un gosse à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il ressentit, la chose qui bouillonnait dans son ventre mais pas d'une manière désagréable, c'était cette émotion qu'il avait eu à chaque fois qu'il voyait Levi au zoo lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se rappela ces yeux gris qui regardaient souvent dans le vide et cette odeur de cigarette qui flottait autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il avait eu un peu trop à penser avec la mort de sa mère.

\- Par la suite ma stupide sœur fit une crise, et puisqu'elle était dorénavant toute seule… Je suis retourné vivre à Stohess afin de m'en occuper.

Ah, voilà donc pourquoi il n'avait pas remis les pieds au zoo. Il eut soudainement mal, se sentant serré et étouffé par ses vêtements. Il revécut ce déchirement dans sa poitrine lorsque le noiraud était parti dans son taxi – lui révélant ainsi par la même occasion la raison pour laquelle il ne les aimait pas – et un petit déclic se fit dans sa cervelle de moineau. Il avait aimé le Levi d'il y a dix ans. Il ne s'en souvenait pas franchement, mais il le _savait_. Il en était convaincu. Son sourire se fana au fur et à mesure qu'il en prit conscience, et l'avocat s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise en le constatant. En fin de compte le noiraud en savait tellement sur lui ! Cela le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Il ressentit de plus de nouveau la plaie béante et douloureuse que le départ du plus vieux avait causé chez lui.

\- Eren ? fit le noiraud, la voix rauque et la mine inquiète.

\- Excuse-moi, je…

Il allait se lever pour partir aux toilettes et se confronter un peu à lui-même, mais il se retint devant l'expression alerte et affolée de Levi. A la place de cela il attrapa son verre et but trois grandes gorgées de vin. Un vin rouge d'une qualité fort convenable par ailleurs. Les picotements dans sa gorge et la brûlure familière de son cou lui firent un bien pas possible. Ben quoi ? Il était dans un embarras intense et il avait besoin du réconfort de quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Son talon n'avait pas cessé de battre le sol, et la cadence avait même augmenté, si bien que sa cheville lui fit rapidement mal. L'image d'une bataille de boules de neige refit surface, puis laissa ensuite place à celle d'un café chaleureux et d'une tasse de café noir serré… Et cela continua, les souvenirs se juxtaposant et se mettant bout à bout. L'avocat savait depuis le début, et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il vit rouge, pinça ses lèvres et serra fort les paupières. Cette remontée de mémoire lui martelait les tempes, le mettant à bout de nerfs. Il ressentit un étrange besoin de se mettre à crier. Ces images remontant tout droit de son passé ne lui rappelait pas que le noiraud, mais également Carla, sa mère, et sa vie qui était ensuite devenue totalement abracadabrante. Le voyant dans cet état, Levi voulut poser sa paume sur son poing.

\- Eren, je –

Mais le brun avait rouvert les yeux et écarta sa main d'un geste rapide, se mettant debout par la même occasion et le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Tu… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un idiot.

\- Quoi ? fit le noiraud faiblement, et se levant à son tour.

\- Depuis le début tu étais au courant de _tout_ ! explosa le plus jeune. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui… Qui me respectait, et à qui me confier. Et toi tu as passé du temps avec moi comme si nous ne nous étions jamais connus, comme si nous étions des _étrangers_.

\- Mais c'était le cas dans un sens ! s'exclama-t-il, et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue.

\- Pardon ?! s'emporta l'autre.

L'avocat en avait ras le cul qu'Eren lui crie dessus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal face à tant de hargne.

\- Je – Cela faisait dix putains d'années gamin !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me traites comme si ça en faisait seulement deux ? Je suis plus un gosse c'est clair ? Je suis majeur, je travaille, j'ai un appartement !

Le noiraud se faisait rabattre le caquet par cet idiot, ce microbe qu'il avait connu quand il n'avait que dix piges. Et ça le fit incroyablement chier, qu'il lui fasse ainsi la moral et tant de reproches. Qui étaient justes qui plus est, mais il y allait tout de même un peu fort. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Personne ne l'avait autant malmené et engueulé qu'Eren en ce moment même. L'avocat, sur la défensive, bouillonnait littéralement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas réagir comme un petit con !

\- Et toi comme un salaud qui n'en a rien à foutre que tout le monde meurt dem –

Une claque vola. Surpris, le brun s'était arrêté net dans sa phrase. Sa joue le picota désagréablement et se mit à chauffer douloureusement. Il posa sa paume dessus, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Levi se rendit compte de son geste et recula d'un pas sous l'effet de la stupeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le jeune se calme et comprenne un peu la position difficile dans laquelle il avait été tout ce temps-là, et le coup était parti tout seul. Dans un restaurant. Très peu rempli fort heureusement. Eren, lui, releva la tête avec rage et se rapprocha dangereusement du plus vieux. Le noiraud ne s'attendit pas à se recevoir une baffe lui aussi, et quand il sentit sa joue le brûler il ne comprit pas immédiatement la provenance de sa douleur. Il avait été encore plus abasourdi que l'infirmier. Ce dernier avait réagi au quart de tour en lui rendant son coup, et il regarda sa propre main – qui le lançait un peu – estomaqué. Il savait que tout ce temps la condition de Levi avait été la plus dure, mais le déferlement de souvenirs qui l'avait empli l'avait totalement désorienté. Il était perdu et ne comprenait plus rien. C'était pour cette raison que la colère avait pris le dessus, et il en était vraiment navré.

\- Je…

Il baissa la tête, ne supportant pas l'effarement qui inondait le visage du noiraud.

\- Je suis désolé…

L'avocat se reprit tant bien que mal, et constatant que la situation s'était calmée il souffla un coup, puis répondit :

\- Moi aussi.

Il fit ensuite un vague mouvement du menton en direction de leur table.

\- Allons nous rasseoir, je me suis senti suffisamment observé pour aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient en effet devenus l'attraction du midi. C'est bon, ils avaient eu leur petite querelle, ils avaient pu péter leur câble, et maintenant ils devaient se calmer et réfléchir à ce qui suivrait. Le noiraud rempli son verre à ras bord et le porta à ses lèvres. Hésitant à lui faire une réflexion, et surtout prendre la parole en premier, le brun se jeta finalement à l'eau :

\- Tu – tu conduis après, fais attention à pas trop boire s'il-te-plaît.

Levi avait toujours été très raisonnable et prudent, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Eren le soit également vu son comportement. Quoique, après l'incident qui avait impliqué ses deux parents il devait sans doute être un as en matière de sécurité routière. Ils patientèrent trois ou quatre minutes sans parler, attendant que l'autre le fasse. Sentant que le brun n'ouvrirait pas la bouche avant un bon bout de temps, le noiraud se racla la gorge, et des iris turquoise vinrent se poser sur lui.

\- Alors, que – comment va ta joue ?

L'avocat se mit à rougir progressivement, se rendant compte de l'atroce nullité de ses paroles. Eren, dont le cœur s'était serré douloureusement quand il avait vu Levi ouvrir la bouche, sentit tous ses muscles se détendre progressivement face à son visage d'une belle teinte foncée.

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Mh ? Ouais. »

Le noiraud tenta de reprendre contenance et croisa ses bras et ses jambes, tournant la tête sur sa gauche pour venir regarder la rue à travers la baie vitrée sans vraiment la voir. L'infirmier, qui s'était calmé, l'observa discrètement en sirotant sa boisson tout en se posant un millier de questions. Lui en voulait-il ? Oui. Pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Oui. Arriverait-il à le regarder comme avant ? Non. Cependant, s'il prenait en compte le point de vue ET le fait que ça soit Levi, cela donnait autre chose. Lui en voulait-il ? Un peu. Pouvait-il le lui reprocher ? Pas vraiment. Arriverait-il à le regarder comme avant ? Il ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde.

Finalement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'il l'ait connu des années auparavant ? Tout ce à quoi il pensait maintenant c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il se sentit un peu égoïste. Leur relation, fragile au départ, s'était considérablement raffermie, mais le fait qu'ils aient eu cette dispute composée d'un échange de baffe avait un peu changé la donne. Un écart, bien que léger, s'était creusé entre eux, et ça lui bâillonnait la poitrine. Il réalisa combien il dépendait de Levi, et il avala une gorgée de travers – sachant qu'il continuait à siroter son verre durant sa réflexion. Avez-vous déjà avalé du vin dans le mauvais conduit ? C'est assez atroce. Sa gorge le brûla horriblement, et il sentit le liquide lui remonter dans le nez. Il essaya de faire bonne figure devant le noiraud, d'autant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement réconciliés.

Première étape. Il posa lentement son verre sur la nappe et mis son autre main devant sa bouche et son nez, s'accoudant mine de rien à la table en une position des plus basiques. Deuxième étape. L'odeur soutenue de l'alcool lui donna une envie d'éternuer assez intense. Troisième étape. Levi, toujours regardant au dehors se dandinait un peu sur sa chaise à tel point il était gêné, et ses joues étaient encore un peu rosies. Cette vision incroyablement mignonne et inhabituelle du noiraud lui donna envie de sourire. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent puis, dans une ultime tentative pour ne pas se ridiculiser il tenta de ravaler sa gorgée, mais son très cher ami Monsieur Dieu en avait décidé autrement, car il eut soudainement un éternuement des plus intenses le prenant à plein nez. Le noiraud remarqua son étrange attitude et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Eren se pencha en avant et toussa – ou éternua. Il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour protéger la table de possibles projectiles, mais le vin était parvenu à passer entre les minces interstices de ses doigts, et la jolie nappe blanche et immaculée fut éclaboussée de belles gouttes couleur bordeaux.

L'avocat n'échappa pas à cette fusillade en masse, et reçut trois gouttes sur sa joue droite et une sur le menton. Il s'était totalement figé, et ce si bien que le jeune crut qu'il faisait une attaque. De son côté le liquide rougeâtre tirant sur le violet dégoulinait de ses narines. Le vin était aussi bien sorti par la bouche que par le nez, bien que principalement de cette première. Le brun s'empressa de s'emparer de sa serviette et de s'essuyer le visage, incroyablement embarrassé. Mais ce ne fut rien quand il constata qu'il avait touché Levi. Il savait que ce dernier avait horreur de la saleté, et il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'il était en train de penser en ce moment même. Alors, sous le coup d'un acte irréfléchi et également un peu sous l'emprise de la peur, il se leva à demi au-dessus de la table et nettoya le visage de l'avocat à l'aide de sa serviette.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant le vin sur sa peau.

A peine eut-il terminé qu'il se renfonça dans sa chaise, terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Y a pas de mal, marmonna le noiraud, qui avait d'abord cru que le brun avait toussé parce qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, ce qui l'avait un peu remué.

Pardon ? _Y a pas de mal_?! Il devait avoir de la fièvre, ou alors Eren le perturbait vraiment. Ce qui était on ne peut plus le cas quant à cette seconde proposition.

\- Je vais me rincer avec du savon aux toilettes ! lança subitement le brun en se mettant debout et partant d'un pas raide sans même attendre la réponse de son compagnon de table.

\- D'accord. » murmura le noiraud, bien qu'il soit déjà seul.

Ce gamin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, c'était vraiment pas possible. Il avait l'impression d'être comme une collégienne stupide face au premier garçon, encore plus abruti, qui s'intéressait à elle. Ses longs doigts pâles pianotèrent au niveau de son coude, les bras toujours croisés. Il remplit ensuite son second verre par de l'eau, et s'en versa un peu dans la main afin de se nettoyer les quatre gouttes de vin plus efficacement. Il frotta sa peau avec vigueur, et ce surtout dû à l'énervement contre lui-même, puis s'empara de son premier verre, celui rempli de vin, et avala goulûment une longue gorgée.

Eren quant à lui s'était rincé le visage en prenant tout son temps, puis il s'était regardé droit dans les yeux avec son reflet du miroir et s'était redressé. Il se tapota les joues et fronça les sourcils. _Courage_ , se dit-il. Puis il sortit des toilettes. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint la table leur plat venait d'être servi, et il s'en réjouit grandement. Ça lui ferait une excuse pour ne pas parler. Il se rassit, les yeux baissés. Ils mangèrent en silence, seul le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux contre leur assiette faisant la conversation. Un flot de paroles se déversait dans leur gorge, mais ils ne pipaient mot. Ce fut le brun qui éclata finalement en premier, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

« Tu sais, je… En fin de compte, et bien… Ce que je veux dire c'est, se reprit-il difficilement, que j'accepte ce fait. Le fait que tu ne m'aies pas dit qu'on se connaissait, précisa-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du noiraud.

Le geste de ce dernier resta en suspens, la fourchette à mi parcourt entre son assiette et sa bouche. Puis il reposa son couvert dans le plat et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- T-tout va bien ? s'enquit Eren, affolé.

L'avocat redressa le menton, et un doux sourire vint apaiser ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

\- C'est juste que je suis… Si soulagé.

Eren rougit, ne parvenant pas à s'en empêcher. Il savait que Levi agissait différemment avec lui, qu'il était plus lui-même, qu'il s'ouvrait davantage. Et le voir ainsi, débordant de diverses émotions, ça lui faisait battre le cœur bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le brun déplaça sa main gauche sur la table, l'arrêtant au milieu, dirigée vers le noiraud. Ce dernier la contempla un centième de secondes, puis son regard darda celui du plus jeune. Alors, n'hésitant pas plus longtemps, ses doigts vinrent rejoindre les siens, les effleurant avec douceur.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé une nouvelle fois, chuchota l'avocat.

Et voilà, ça lui avait échappé. Il n'affichait rien en-dehors, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même il était en train de se puncher de toutes ses forces. L'infirmier dû avaler sa salive à trois reprises et ancrer ses pieds le plus possible au sol pour ne pas sauter de joie. Là tout de suite, il avait envie de bondir sur la table et danser la macarena. Puis sauter dans le premier avion direction Las Vegas et se ruiner toute la nuit dans les jeux d'argent. Et boire de la bière. Beaucoup, beaucoup de bière. Voilà, le noiraud lui faisait ce genre d'effet-là. Il n'avait hélas pas assez de thunes et pas un foie suffisamment spongieux pour absorber tout cet alcool. Du coup son petit cœur devait tout supporter comme un grand, et il avait vraiment l'impression que chacune de ses veines explosaient en un ridicule et idiot feu d'artifice multicolore.

\- Je – je…, balbutia-t-il. Je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi, Levi.

Il avait prononcé son prénom avec une tendresse timide, et la poitrine du noiraud se serra à lui faire mal.

\- Tant mieux. » grogna-t-il en retirant sa main et reprenant son repas, sous le regard surpris du plus jeune.

Merde quoi, il s'était totalement entiché de ce gosse. La conversation reprit son court normal, le brun demandant des nouvelles d'Erd et Mike, et Levi de celles d'Armin. Ils parlèrent un peu météo, mais ça leur convenait bien. Quand ensuite ils reprirent la voiture, Eren se cala contre la vitre, et la musique s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du brun qu'il faisait déjà à moitié nuit. L'avocat coupa le contact, et effleura le bras du plus jeune pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination. Il alla lui ouvrir la portière pendant que l'infirmier se débattait avec sa ceinture. Le brun ne tarda pas à sortir, et se planta devant lui en se grattant la tête, ne sachant trop que faire.

« Bon eh bien...,commença-t-il.

\- Bonne soirée, termina le noiraud.

\- Bonne soirée, conclut-il également.

Puis, timidement, il se baissa vers le visage de l'avocat, qui s'était totalement figé, et déposa un minuscule bisou sur sa joue fraîche. Il se redressa ensuite et se mit à rire nerveusement. Levi aurait pu faire n'importe quoi à ce moment-là. Il aurait pu le ramener jusqu'à chez lui, et peut-être rester, qui sait. Mais il s'en empêcha. Il allait laisser le temps à Eren de réfléchir, et en effet celui-ci ressentait un peu le besoin de rassembler et clarifier ses pensées, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait découvert aujourd'hui. Bien que parmi tout ça, une chose lui paraisse extrêmement nette.

\- A plus, fit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

\- A plus. » confirma le noiraud.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, à la fois déçus et soulagés que toutes les cartes soient enfin posées bien à plat sur la table.

* * *

 **Des commentaires ? :3 j'espère que ça vous a plus... j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre... :/ A plus !**

 **Beuzouilles**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voici le chapitre 13… Qui ici serait le chiffre du bonheur parce que… Bon je vous laisse lire :3 A toute ~**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Et encore désolée pour le chapitre 12, il était moyen à mon goût.**

 **Tites réponses aux reviews :**

 **Magalie : nouveau hobby : mettre Eren dans l'embarras à chaque chapitre. Héhé, merci pour tes encouragements :3 Ca m'étonne pas si tu avais trouvé une partie du scénario XD Je suis parfois choquée par mes certains manques d'imagination !**

 **GwenTheWhiteTiger : C'était donc toi Claire ! O.O choquée… Je garde le nom que tu as choisis, GwenTheWhiteTiger, en respect pour la chanson de Izzy Bizu que j'adore *-* Je vais pas vraiment écrire du cul je l'ai jamais fait et je pense pas être très douée pour ça surtout en ce qui concerne deux mecs XD Donc don't worry**

 **Eden661 : Argh ça me saoule ! Je reçois jamais tes reviews par mail… Je sais pas… Gmail t'aime pô .-. Heureusement que je vérifie sur le site de fanfic ! J'ai bien failli te zapper au dernier chapitre XD Bref, sinon. Comme tu dis une petite paire de claque et tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Chuis contente de te faire aussi bien rire :3 Jette-moi encore des fleurs *^***

 **Guest : Huhu, le bisou arrive attention les yeux ! Fluff fluff fluff ! Ou pas. XD Non en fait là je vais les faire perdre la mémoire tous les deux et ils vont plus jamais se revoir et si c'est le cas ben ils s'aimeront pas ils trouveront l'autre trop con et – désolée que ça soit tombé sur toi… J'arrête promis ( °3° ) [j'espère que t'as pas commencé à croire ce que j'ai raconté o.o]**

 **Airi-chan787 : Ouuaiiis une fan de mwa ! :33 Lance-moi encore et encore des fleurs s'il-te-plaît, j'adore ça XD ! Suis contente que mes descriptions de leurs sentiments t'aient conquise, je t'avoue avoir un peu peur de m'emmêler les pinceaux parfois ! Et voici le prochain chapitre ~ Prépare-toi à baver vers la fin… Bon non pas trop, mais bon… Profite ! Et merci pour ta review \\( *-* )/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous étions un vendredi. Aujourd'hui Eren terminait assez tard, à vingt-heures trente. Cela faisait maintenant huit jours que le brun n'avait pas eus de nouvelles du noiraud. Aucun message, rien. Il faut dire que lui non plus ne lui parlait pas. Il était vrai qu'il avait eu besoin d'espace pour réfléchir, et Levi le lui en avait plus que donné ! Il ne demandait pas tant. En fait il demandait même moins. Après ça devait sans doute être à lui de le contacter afin de lui donner sa réponse, mais… Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre en soupirant. Les choses qui nous tiennent à cœur sont parfois vraiment difficiles à gérer. En effet il avait beaucoup trop le trac d'envoyer un message à l'avocat, lui exposant ainsi son avis plus que positif sur le sujet. Ça serait un peu comme une déclaration non ? Il se doutait que ses sentiments étaient un minimum partagés, mais peut-être que Levi n'était pas tout à fait prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il demandait. A moins que ça ne soit lui-même justement, qui n'était pas prêt. A peine empoigna-t-il son portable dans l'objectif d'écrire un sms au noiraud que sa poitrine le serra douloureusement et un frisson remonta le long de ses bras, marquant sa peau d'une jolie chair de poule. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec énervement, s'en voulant à lui-même. C'était son devoir de faire le premier pas, et il flanchait comme un con. Ça le mettait tellement en rogne.

« Oh Eren ! Nan mais pourquoi je dois sans arrêt te rappeler à l'ordre sérieux ? s'en prit à lui Jean, les bras croisés dans l'entrée. Y a la madame qui attend sa piqûre je te signale.

\- Pas de soucis jeune homme, intervint ladite madame, une femme âgée assez menue.

Le brun se dirigea vers eux, furieux de se faire mettre ainsi la honte par cet idiot de blond.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça vous savez, riposta Jean en s'adressant à la petite mamie. Sinon il va recommencer et trop se conforter dans ses idées.

\- Eh tais-toi un peu tu veux ? grogna Eren. Et va faire ton travail au lieu de t'occuper de moi.

Puis, se tournant vers la patiente, il ajouta :

\- Excusez-moi, je m'occupe de vous tout de suite.

\- J'espère que j'aurai plus à te reprendre en train de glander, grommela le blond en s'éloignant.

\- C'est ça.

Merde quoi, Levi était un adulte non ? Il devait savoir ce qu'il voulait, sinon cela ferait belle lurette qu'il l'aurait repoussé. Si Eren ne parvenait pas à lui parler c'était en fait parce qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir pareilles émotions en compagnie de quelqu'un. C'était lui qui d'habitude jouait les jolis cœurs, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête lorsqu'il était dans une relation, et ce même si son compagnon ou sa compagne l'aimait vraiment. Ouais il déconnait un peu trop parfois, et il en avait conscience. Mais cette fois-ci, avec le noiraud, il était totalement pris au piège. Pour la première fois il devait affronter la peur de partager ses sentiments, réels, avec une personne – assez compliquée la personne, qui plus est.

\- Jeune homme, vous me faites ma piqûre ou non ? rit la mamie.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle sans comprendre, et regarda sa main qui tenait le bras de la mamie, l'autre en l'air tenant la seringue, le geste en suspens.

\- Ah zut je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'affaira à sa tâche, non sans s'attirer des coups d'œil amusés de la patiente.

\- Vous êtes amoureux ? demanda-t-elle.

Putain, pourquoi les personnes d'un certain âge font ces réflexions à-tout-va ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison la petite dame.

\- J'en sais rien, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ah. Et vos sentiments ne sont pas partagés ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle voulait vraiment s'insinuer dans sa vie privée et lui pourrir encore plus sa journée avec ses questions horriblement cruelles ?

\- Je pense que si, ils le sont, rétorqua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors où est le problème ?

\- Que – Enfin je… J'en sais trop rien, admit-il en râlant comme un gosse. Je suppose que j'ai un peu peur d'entrer dans ce genre de truc.

La mamie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Ah les jeunes ! Vous compliquez toujours tout.

\- M-mais pas du tout ! Et puis la personne en questions a dix ans de plus.

Elle lui glissa un regard coquin.

\- Oh je vois que monsieur aime les femmes mûres.

\- H-hein ? fit-il bêtement.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, roucoula-t-elle. Mon mari à douze ans de plus que moi et je ne m'en plains jamais !

Ah, elle croyait donc que Levi était une femme… Le brun l'imagina habillé en fille, et du coup bizarrement façon Reine des Neiges et il ricana dans sa barbe. Non décidément, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Ensuite il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le visualiser en train de chanter Let it Go (libérée, délivrée), et il pouffa, postillant un peu sur la vieille dame qui n'avait rien demandé. Heureusement elle ne le remarqua pas, mais Eren, lui, vit une microscopique goutte de bave au coin de son œil, prenant la forme d'une petite larme. Ah zut. Et ça tombait toujours sur lui ce genre de bourde. Il essuya le postillon du bout de son index, sous l'étonnement de la dame.

\- V-vous aviez un cil, et ça me stressait. » s'expliqua-t-il.

Ce qui bien entendu était faux. Il du ensuite quitter la patiente, le devoir l'appelant autre part. Ses pensées divaguèrent en direction de l'avocat au moins trois fois toutes les dix minutes. Il était dix-neuf heures. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le voir demain, commençant tôt et terminant à vingt-et-une heures. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir jusqu'à dimanche. Si, il y parviendrait. Une trentaine d'heures ce n'était rien, il n'était pas à ça près.

Dix-neuf heures quarante-deux. En fait non, il ne pourrait pas. Il se torturait suffisamment l'esprit comme ça depuis quatre jours, attendre deux de plus lui semblait impossible. Profitant de trois minutes de pause il se précipita dehors, et bidouilla sur son portable à la vitesse lumière, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le numéro du noiraud. Il n'hésita pas plus et cliqua sur le petit téléphone vert. Dès la première sonnerie l'avocat décrocha.

« _Eren ?_

Ça lui fit un bien fou d'entendre le son de sa voix, et bien que ça soit par téléphone.

\- L-Levi, tu… Je termine le boulot à vingt heures trente, tu es dispo ce soir ?

Petit silence radio, puis l'avocat soupira. De soulagement ?

\- _Oui._

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir ? marmotta l'infirmier.

\- _Je t'attendrai devant l'hôpital_ , s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

\- Bon parfait, à tout à l'heure alors.

\- _Ouais._ »

Le brun raccrocha, le cœur battant. Le noiraud ne lui avait pas semblé très emballé. Il était pressé de retrouver la douceur de la peau de l'avocat, sa fraîcheur, son aspect délicat. Et la tendresse de son regard et de son sourire, qu'il n'affichait qu'en sa présence, comme s'ils partageaient un secret les rendant inséparables. En bref Levi lui manquait.

De son côté le noiraud reposa son portable dans l'angle supérieur droit de son bureau, et croisa ses doigts sous son menton, les yeux dans le vague. Il ferma les paupières et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Il en avait mis du temps, ce morveux. Et pour la première fois hier soir l'avocat s'était plongé dans un film à l'eau de rose à la con, qu'il avait coupé juste avant la fin pour ne pas se dire qu'il l'avait regardé en entier et ainsi avoir la conscience plus tranquille. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Il perdait totalement la boule. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans son dossier en maugréant.

.

Vingt heures trente, moment tant attendu. Eren se changea en vitesse dans le vestiaire. Il savait que Levi n'était jamais en retard, et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement attendre – comme personne vous me direz. Il se rua dans le couloir, manquant de bousculer deux de ses collègues.

« Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça Sunshine ? lui lança la première alors qu'il était déjà au moins cinq mètres devant.

Il se tourna vers elle, continuant de trottiner, donc en arrière.

\- Je m'en vais passer une bonne soirée ! » s'exclama-t-il, et il se remit dos à elles.

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules en souriant. Eren salua la femme de l'accueil, qu'il connaissait bien, et, continuant sur sa lancée, il se dirigea à toute allure vers les portes vitrées. C'est là qu'il le vit. Le noiraud était nonchalamment appuyé sur le petit muret beige en face de l'entrée, le nez enfouit dans l'écharpe bordeaux. Dieu qu'il était beau. Un véritable adonis. L'avocat le remarqua et se redressa, le visage soudainement éclairé. Le brun était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Lev –

Un gros Boum résonna dans le hall, et le jeune infirmier recula de deux pas, chancelant. Comme un gros con il venait de se prendre la porte vitrée en plein dans la face. Le noiraud s'était figé, abasourdi, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et un air las. Finalement ce ne fut aucun des deux. Eren paraissait si ahuri, avec son rond rouge sur le front, que Levi ne put s'en empêcher et se mit à rire, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Un son grave et doux parvint aux oreilles du jeune, lui donnant envie de se blottir dans une couverture au coin d'un feu. Il se frotta la tête en grimaçant, puis sourit et ouvrit la première porte. Il s'arrêta devant la seconde. Levi était juste là, à pas trois mètres.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il, et l'avocat du le lire sur ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres formèrent un « Salut » en réponse au sien, puis le noiraud arqua un sourcil et haussa le ton.

\- T'attends pas que je t'ouvre la porte j'espère, on n'est pas encore mariés.

Puis, se rendant compte de la nouvelle signification de ses paroles, il détourna les yeux, et un point rose apparut sur ses joues. Le brun poussa la porte et stoppa face à lui, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Ça va ?

 _Bien mieux maintenant_ , aurait voulu lui dire l'avocat, à la place de quoi il lui répondit un truc vachement constructif :

\- Mmh. Toi ?

\- Ca peut aller.

Le brun regarda un peu partout, sauf le noiraud, ne sachant pas où poser les yeux.

\- B-bon, ajouta-t-il, on va où ?

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais si toi tu as faim y a pas de problème hein ! se rattrapa-t-il en agitant les mains. J'ai toujours de la place dans l'estomac pour manger.

Levi cacha son sourire en coin dans l'écharpe.

\- Non moi non plus. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas.

Le brun paraissait beaucoup trop hésitant au goût de Levi. Etait-ce annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Titanesque ? demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

\- Titanesque. » confirma Eren.

Le noiraud se dirigea alors vers la sortie d'un pas raide, l'infirmier sur les talons. Ce dernier fixa le dos de l'avocat, ne sachant quoi dire. Cela lui faisait un bien énorme de le sentir de nouveau près de lui. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas, même s'il se forçait, à faire franchir les mots hors de la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment faire ? Il voyait à quel point Levi était crispé, mais il ne parvenait à esquisser aucun geste. Sauf que c'était à lui de faire quelque chose, sinon ils ne pourraient pas avancer. Ils se rendirent, chacun broyant du noir, jusqu'à l'abris-bus qui leur permettrait ensuite de se rendre directement au bar d'Ymir. Ils avaient d'après le panneau d'affichage seulement trois petites minutes à attendre. Et bien ce furent les plus longues de toute leur vie. Eren était un peu en retrait, et toutes les quinze secondes son regard papillonnait en direction de Levi comme par mécanisme. Ils étaient debout, immobiles, et le brun ressentait un besoin irrépressible de bouger les jambes, de croiser les bras, les décroiser, d'inspirer, d'expirer avec intensité. Il s'agitait dans son coin, et l'avocat le voyait faire du coin de l'œil, les lèvres pincées.

L'infirmier, dans un ultime soupir et le cœur galopant à toute allure, vint se poster à la hauteur du noiraud. Celui-ci le regarda faire, suspicieux, puis quand il sentit une main s'infiltrer dans sa poche et rentrer en contact avec la sienne il devint encore plus figé qu'une statut de marbre. Il leva la tête vers Eren, mais celui-ci l'avait détournée et regardait à l'opposé, mine de rien. Le noiraud effleura ses doigts, et l'infirmier les entremêla aux siens. C'était agréable, chaud, lisse. Ils sourirent chacun de leur côté, regardant tous les deux dans l'autre sens. Le plus jeune se sentait en sécurité, et il pressa un peu plus son bras contre l'épaule de l'avocat. Le bus parvint à leur hauteur cinq secondes après ça, et ils durent se décoller l'un de l'autre, mais Eren garda obstinément sa main enroulée autour de celle de Levi. Ils se débrouillèrent pour sortir leur carte sans se détacher, s'attirant un regard agacé du chauffeur car d'autres passagers attendaient derrière. Mais honnêtement ? Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils s'assirent au fond du véhicule, là où les sièges forment un carré. Le brun mit ses pied sur celui d'en face, et Levi était appuyé contre la fenêtre. Ils avaient dû sortir leurs doigts entrelacés de la poche par aspect pratique. Ils avaient six ou sept arrêts devant eux, et le jeune infirmier laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule du noiraud puis ferma les yeux.

.

« Eren, c'est notre arrêt, lui murmura Levi en le bousculant un peu.

\- Mmh ? marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête, un peu pommé.

Son nez effleura pratiquement celui de l'avocat, qui s'était penché pour lui parler. Le brun rougit fortement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'extirpa rapidement du siège pour venir se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Il avait ressenti comme des électrochocs remonter le long de son échine, et ça lui avait plu. L'avocat ne se rendait pas compte des pulsions qu'il faisait surgir en lui parfois. Et l'inverse était tout aussi véridique. Ils sortirent du bus à la hâte, Levi fixant la main d'Eren avec scepticisme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre réflexion grognon dans sa tête les doigts brûlants qui lui manquaient tant étaient de nouveau bien accrochés aux siens.

\- Tss, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire, un sourire en coin bien caché dans l'écharpe de laine.

Ils se pressèrent vers le Titanesque, car le vent commençait à se faire violent, et la température avait rapidement chuté. Ils s'installèrent au bar comme Eren en avait l'habitude, et passèrent leur commande.

\- Tu veux boire quoi ? lui demanda le brun. C'est moi qui invite pour la première tournée.

\- Peu importe. Tu prends une bière je suppose, alors commande-moi pareil.

\- Ça marche.

Deux minutes après Bertolt leur donnait leur verre. Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à boire.

\- Bon alors, tu as un peu éclairci tes idées ? demanda l'avocat.

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si direct, et il faillit s'étouffer, mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Toi on peut dire que tu vas droit au but au moins, grimaça-t-il.

\- Ecoute, j'ai passé une semaine horrible à attendre que tu me contactes alors maintenant que tu l'as fait je comptes pas tourner autour du pot gamin.

Tiens, il l'appelait comme ça pour la première fois depuis aujourd'hui, réalisa l'infirmier. Etrange.

\- Moi aussi ça a été difficile tu sais ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mouais, ironisa Levi.

\- Je te jure ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Ok ok on se calme, on dirait un vieux couple, on a l'air un peu couillons.

\- Heu… Ouais.

\- T'as sans doute l'habitude mais pas moi, grogna le noiraud.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est moi ou tu me cherches ?

\- Qu – Non !

\- Mh.

\- Pf.

En réalité l'avocat était incroyablement stressé, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi raconter. Et dans ces moments-là il voulait juste emmerder le monde. Le jeune c'était l'inverse, ce dont il avait besoin dans ce cas c'était de parler et parler encore, comme pour tout évacuer de cette frustration.

\- Je suis allé voir ma mère jeudi, lui fit Eren.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mh. Je crois que j'ai le mauvais œil parce que je me suis pris la flotte, et bien sûr j'avais pensé à prendre un parapluie au cas où. Ça m'a étonné de moi-même d'ailleurs habituellement j'y pense jamais. Enfin bon du coup je l'ouvre et reste un peu parler à ma mère, puis je rentre, la moitié des jambes trempée. Bien entendu le cimetière c'est de la terre, et vu qu'il a plu ben… C'était de la boue. Une catastrophe. Je te laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant, but quelques gorgées de bière et repartit sur sa lancée :

\- J'ai glissé et je suis tombé sur le cul. Qui du coup était tout terreux. Donc je me relève en mode bien énervé et je shoote dans un caillou… Et retombe parterre. Carrément sur le dos cette fois-ci. Je me dis bon, ok, du calme, tout va bien se passer. Je me redresse en faisant bien attention et me dirige vers les grilles. Bref, si je te dis : coup de vent, parapluie, grille… Eh ben mon parapluie s'est déchiré sur le portillon en ferraille. Je me suis tellement senti vide sur le coup, t'imagines même pas !

Levi le regardait blablater, ahuri. Il aurait bien voulu rire, mais il n'y parvenait même pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas s'il était étonné, voire choqué, d'entendre sa tirade enchaînée à une vitesse parfaite ou choqué de sa maladresse.

\- Et puis attends, continuait le brun, j'ai pas terminé ! J'attendais le bus, mais à cause de la pluie il était en retard ! Vive la campagne… Et il n'y avait même pas d'abris… Du coup je me suis pris carrément toute la flotte. Si je tombe pas malade je suis fier de moi.

\- Eren…

\- Bon et toi alors ?

\- Eren, tu –

\- Non mais attends, je t'ai pas raconté le meilleur quand je suis sorti du bus ! Y avait une –

\- Eren ! Ta gueule ! Sérieux !

\- Mais –

\- Juste : tais-toi.

\- M-m-mais, bégaya-t-il, mais ne trouvant pas de suite à ses propos.

L'avocat le dévisagea : ses yeux verts brillaient d'embarras, et son visage était complètement rouge. Le noiraud se baissa subitement en avant, la main sur la bouche. Déboussolé, Eren agita les bras.

\- L-Levi, ça va ? Tu trembles !

Le plus vieux se redressa aussi subitement qu'il s'était baissé, le visage couleur pivoine et les yeux humides.

\- Crétin ! hoqueta-t-il. J'ai failli crever !

Et l'infirmier comprit qu'il venait littéralement de se foutre de sa gueule, alors il gonfla ses joues et s'accouda au bar, empoignant son verre par la même occasion, qu'il but d'une traite.

\- T'as une bonne descente, s'étonna l'avocat. Je l'avais déjà remarqué… Mais là on est pas en soirée gamin.

Ledit gamin se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Je venais souvent ici tout seul le soir, pour boire un coup.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- A ton jeune âge ? Non mais c'est quoi cette génération…

Eren ne répliqua rien, ce qui surprit le noiraud, qui le regarda d'un peu plus près. Ce premier avait détourné les yeux et s'était perdu dans la contemplation des bouteilles colorées du bar. Au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Bof tu sais, dix ans de plus, dix ans de moins, ça change pas grand-chose. »

Ça au moins ça eut le mérite de clouer le bec à l'avocat. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait riposté sèchement, n'hésitant pas à assener le coup de grâce une seule seconde, puisque cela aurait voulu dire que la personne le traitait de gosse. Mais en l'occurrence il s'agissait d'Eren, et la signification de sa phrase était donc tout autre chose. Il lui communiquait que leur différence d'âge lui importait peu, et que selon lui, et bien… Dix ans ce n'était pas si conséquent finalement.

Alors qu'il cogitait Bertolt déposa un second verre devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif au brun.

« Tu payes aussi la seconde tournée ?

\- Faut croire, rit le jeune en entrechoquant son verre au sien. Alors, comment s'est passée ta semaine ? Pas trop de boulot ?

\- Une montagne, s'exaspéra-t-il. Mais ça a au moins le mérite de m'occuper.

\- Alors raconte, tu fais quoi de palpitant dans ton métier d'avocat ? » fit Eren en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le comptoir et se penchant légèrement en avant, la mine curieuse.

Levi lui raconta les grandes lignes, en passant par quelques affaires complètement saugrenues auxquelles il avait dû faire face. Finalement il trouva quoi dire, le sujet le passionnant et étant surtout ravi d'avoir pour public un beau brun aux yeux turquoises avides de connaissance. Ils passèrent un excellent moment, chacun se payant la tête de l'autre, et l'avocat le rétamant lamentablement à chaque fois en matière d'insultes.

« Bon, on va danser ? lança l'infirmier quand ils eurent terminé leur seconde bière.

Le noiraud lui jeta un regard du style : _Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?_

\- Allez Levi steuplait…

Puis il détourna les yeux et les reporta sur lui, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

\- J'en ai envie…

Ok d'habitude la réponse aurait été : _J'en ai rien à battre, va faire joujou tout seul._ Bien évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- T'es chiant microbe, grogna-t-il.

\- Ouaaiis ! s'exclama le plus jeune en levant les bras. Merci Levi !

Il se leva et retira sa veste de sous ses fesses, pendant que l'avocat descendait de son tabouret avec pessimisme. Le brun s'empara également de son manteau et attira l'attention de Bertolt afin de les lui faire passer. Puis il tira le noiraud par la manche de sa chemise blanche en direction de la petite piste de danse, qui était déjà assez remplie. Ils se faufilèrent entre les corps jusqu'au centre, où ils purent obtenir un espace à eux.

\- J'ai horreur de danser dans ce genre de trucs, se plaignit l'avocat en croisant les bras. Trop de monde.

\- Mais non on s'en fout, répliqua Eren. Au moins ça tient chaud. Si tu sais pas danser tu peux me le dire. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Levi secoua la tête d'exaspération en soupirant, puis lui jetant un regard de défi il s'éloigna d'un pas et décroisa les bras. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique. Le plus jeune, d'abord surpris, répondit à la provocation en se mettant lui aussi à danser, le sourire agrandi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'avocat dansait magnifiquement bien. D'une manière un peu différente des autres personnes. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents, moins amples et plus discrets mais également davantage gracieux, comme si ses gestes suivaient des lignes paraboliques invisibles, que lui seul pouvait voir. Ses superbes cheveux noirs se balançaient doucement, et mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'Eren aurait voulu y passer ses doigts dans l'instant. Ses yeux métalliques étaient à moitié ouverts, en rajoutant à son attitude sexy sans doute inconsciente. Le brun ferma les yeux à son tour, se détournant ainsi de la personne magnifique qui lui faisait face et ressentir des choses inhabituelles : des poids accrochés à ses chevilles le clouant au sol, des picotis s'insinuant dans ses tissus musculaires, des courants électriques parcourant chacune de ses veines à une vitesse inhumaine, beaucoup trop rapide pour que le cerveau ne puisse l'enregistrer. A moins que ça ne soit juste ses neurones qui soient un peu ralentis sous l'effet de ces actions provenant de tous les côtés.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Jean. Avec Jean il était bourré, et il avait envie de s'amuser, de jouer avec son envie. Jean il pouvait avoir un harem qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Là, avec le noiraud, il n'était pas bourré. Pas même un peu. Et pourtant il le désirait atrocement, un désir à lui faire mal à la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. Il voulait que Levi lui appartiennent, qu'il ne danse que pour lui, qu'il ne soit touché par personne d'autre. Qu'il ne partage aucun de ses sourires si rares, bien que de plus en plus fréquents en sa présence. Il voulait que l'avocat ne dépende que de lui. Mais il voulait aussi en prendre soin, le protéger de tous ces problèmes extérieurs, le réconforter après une dure journée de travail, ou juste simplement l'aimer. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement quand ce dernier mot lui traversa l'esprit. Bordel de merde il était carrément amoureux du noiraud. Il se remit à danser, mais de manière mécanique, comme une longue habitude, les pensées totalement déconnectées du corps.

Levi était lui aussi en train de regarder – pour ne pas dire mater – l'infirmier. Eren était énergique, et il se dégageait une telle puissance de lui. L'avocat avait toujours été très sensible à ce genre de choses. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, et plus il le regardait plus son appétit grandissait, lui démangeant la peau et faisant bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Inconsciemment, et également dû aux quelques bousculades des corps qui se mouvaient, ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés. Ils furent bientôt suffisamment proches pour pouvoir danser ensemble, mais alors que le bout de leurs doigts s'effleura la puissance de ce contact leur coupa le souffle. Ils étaient tous les deux bourrés d'envie ils s'aimaient et ils se désiraient ardemment. Le noiraud se mit dos à lui, roulant les muscles de ses épaules contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier referma ses mains sur ses hanches délicieuses, et ils se mirent à bouger en rythme, se collant avec sensualité. Le plus jeune laissa ses doigts gambader sur la chemise de l'avocat, au niveau du ventre, passant son index entre l'attache de deux boutons pour effleurer sa peau. Le noiraud frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Eren dans sa nuque, et encore davantage quand ses lèvres vinrent effleurer son épiderme. Ses bras, qu'il avait levé, les descendit sur les cuisses de l'infirmier.

« Levi…, geignit ce dernier.

\- Je sais. »

Ils dansèrent encore deux ou trois minutes de la même manière, le cœur battant puis, n'en pouvant vraiment mais alors vraiment plus, l'avocat se retourna brusquement et plongea en direction de la bouche du brun. Il plaqua ses mains avides sur son cou, ses pouces effleurant l'axe droit de sa mâchoire, puis enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure douce, posant ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes avec dureté, et pourtant tellement de tendresse à la fois… Eren eut l'impression que son corps n'était alors qu'un millier de bulles de savon qui explosaient, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. Il pressa la taille du noiraud avec compulsion, souhaitant envelopper un maximum de son corps. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, se pressant avec démence et égarement, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils entrouvrirent la bouche, partageant leur respiration devenue erratique, suffocant sous le désir de vouloir encore et toujours plus. Le bout de leur langue s'effleura en une caresse paresseuse, traînante, presque pénible à supporter tant ils voulaient plus. Les mains du brun remontèrent avec une certaine frénésie le long du dos de l'avocat, couvrant chaque parcelle de ses doigts incandescents, et il le serra davantage contre lui, entrouvrant un peu plus ses lèvres pour laisser entrer sa langue. Le contact se fit plus intense, plus combattif. Ils ne sentaient plus les coups de coude ou d'épaule donnés par les autres danseurs, et la musique n'était maintenant plus qu'un faible bruit de fond. Ils n'avaient même plus conscience du sol qui vibrait sous leurs pieds, car en ce moment-même seuls l'envie et le soulagement les enveloppaient. C'était comme s'ils avaient retenu leur souffle tout ce temps dans les profondeurs d'un gigantesque lac. Ils remontaient tant bien que mal à travers les algues, et parvenaient enfin à la surface, prenant ainsi la bouffée d'air qui les délivrerait. Cela définissait parfaitement leur état d'esprit actuel.

Ils éloignèrent leur visage, mais restèrent enlacés, se fixant avec une affection débordante et palpable, formant comme un petit halo autour de leur corps réunis. Eren se pencha de nouveau, et, attrapant le menton de Levi, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres encore une fois, l'instant de deux petites secondes seulement. Le noiraud pressa ensuite son front contre son torse et le brun enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux charbon. Ils passèrent leur poids d'un pied sur l'autre, se balançant légèrement, et ignorant totalement le rythme de la musique.

Cependant… Eren commençait à huit-heures trente le lendemain matin, et il savait qu'il devait être en forme. Et puis ce soir-là aucun des deux ne se sentait d'aller plus loin. Après tout un gros cap venait d'être franchi, ça les avait particulièrement épuisés. L'infirmier plaqua sa bouche sur l'oreille du plus vieux :

« Je dois rentrer…

\- Mh, grogna-t-il. Oui moi aussi.

Eren le prit par la main et se décolla douloureusement de lui, l'amenant hors de la foule.

\- Allons récupérer nos manteaux.

\- Ouais. »

Bertolt leur rendit leur veste, et ils sortirent tant bien que mal du bar devenu bondé. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres devant les portes du Titanesque, et se mirent face à face.

« Tu pars de quel côté ? demanda Eren, un peu gêné.

Levi pointa la direction opposée à la sienne.

\- Là-bas.

\- Zut. B-bon, et bien…

\- A demain ? termina Levi.

Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller.

\- Demain ?

\- Demain, confirma le noiraud avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune enfourna ses mains dans ses poches avec un grand sourire.

\- Super ! A très vite alors !

Son regard se porta une fraction de seconde sur la bouche du plus vieux, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Ce dernier baissa alors le menton et fit un pas en avant, puis tendit la main et passa délicatement ses doigts sur le ventre du jeune, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins. Le brun le regarda faire sans rien dire et dut humecter ses lèvres sèches, son cœur cherchant à sortir de sa poitrine par la même occasion. L'avocat ne relevant toujours pas la tête, il se recula pour mieux voir son visage, caché derrière de longues mèches noires. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager, et de l'autre souleva son menton, attirant sa bouche à lui. A la place de ça le noiraud ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre le sien. Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

L'avocat entrouvrit les yeux et effleura la lèvre inférieure de l'infirmier de son index, remontant jusqu'à sa commissure. Il s'approcha ensuite tout doucement et y déposa sa bouche le temps d'un battement de cil, sa main tenant fermement la hanche, puis il se recula de deux pas et plissa les paupières, un sourire en coin.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il le regarda partir la bouche ouverte, en plein bug.

\- C-C'est déloyal ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit un rire, et le noiraud agita la main. Le brun soupira et se détourna, son corps lui paraissant plus léger qu'une plume.

Il prit le bus pour rentrer, se remémorant sa soirée avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Une fois dans son appartement, il se prit un bol de chocapics puis s'en alla le manger dans un bon bain chaud. L'eau lui détendit ses muscles, qui étaient crispés d'excitation. Il avait mis de la musique électronique tranquille, et il ferma les yeux, s'immergeant jusqu'en dessous des narines. Il sortit une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les yeux embués de fatigue. Prendre un bain était une de ses tactiques pour être certain de s'endormir directement, au lieu de patienter une heure à ce que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Il s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette blanche et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en frissonnant. Alors qu'il allait se faufiler sous sa couette, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Le nom d'Erwin s'afficha, et il décrocha en soupirant :

« Oui ?

\- _Eren ? C'est Erwin_ , fit le blond avec une voix légèrement affolée.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- _C'est Levi… Il est à l'hôpital, il vient de se faire renverser par une voiture. »_

* * *

 **Coucou ! Bah ouais je suis cruelle Donnez-moi votre avis pour ce chapitre :3**

 **/ATTENTION\ Je vous annonce également que je pense finalement m'arrêter à 14 chapitres, celui-ci était donc l'avant-dernier ! MAIS pas certain à 100% ! Vous avez aussi sans doute pu remarquer qu'il était plus long… Tout comme le sera le prochain. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre 15 :) puisque je peux tout caser avant. On se retrouve ce week-end !**

 **Beuzouilles à tous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 !** **DERNIER CHAPITRE** **donc faites-moi le plaisir de tout bien lire ) Ouais désolée j'ai trois jours de retard… Mais bon… Vous me pardonnerez, parce que le chapitre est plus long, et j'aurai pu le poster hier soir mais j'étais chez mes grands-parents dans mon lit et j'avais oublié de leur demander le code wifi donc bon… :3**

 _ **Info en fin de chapitre :)**_

 **Tites réponses à reviews :**

 **MissHeilig : Je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce chapitre ;) suspens suspens… Je sais c'est horrible mais bon… pas de spoil ! :3 Contente que tu apprécies ma fanfiction ! En voici donc le dernier chapitre ! Et je te dis à plus tard dans la semaine pour une nouvelle fiction ! (enfin j'espère)**

 **GwenTheWhiteTiger : Tu étais en Guest, heureusement que je t'ai reconnue *^* On aime toujours mieux les chapitres ou y a des bisous… :3 Encore plus quand ils dansent collé serré et tout, et BON je vais pas te réécrire un chapitre ! XD (parce que j'en suis capable !) Je suis super contente de te donner de l'inspi :D tu me flattes ~ Tu trouves que je donne beaucoup de détails ? /( .-. )\ J'avais peur que y en ait pas assez parfois, alors me voilà un peu rassurée ! Je suis très contente que tu m'aies suivie tout le long de cette fiction, et on se retrouve plus tard dans la semaine pour la nouvelle ! J'espère que tu aimeras parce que c'est… un tout autre genre ! (ça reste du Eren x Levi bien entendu !)**

 **Guest : Pouvoir de te donner le fameux bisou et une minute après te faire te ronger les ongles d'inquiétude… C'est mooii ! Voici la suite, prépare tes mouchoirs ! Ou à cacher ton sourire (si tu es dans un transport en commun)… Death fic ou pas death fic ? Bon j'arrête de te faire stresser et je te laisse lire XD Dernier chapitre du coup ! Que tu apprécieras tout de même j'espère ) Nouvelle fiction plus tard dans la semaine !**

 **Ladyvegeta36 : Coucou ! Et merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira tout autant, et je te retrouve plus tard dans la semaine pour mon autre fiction ! Que tu aimeras également j'espère, car ce n'est pas le même style d'histoire (ça reste du Eren x Levi bien entendu !)**

 **Airi-chan787 : Héhé, bave bave bave *-* moment tant attendu entre nos deux chéris qui est finalement arrivé ! Je vais pas arrêter cette fic avant de poster la fin ne t'inquiète pas ! Voici donc ce dernier chapitre… X3 Mais tu peux continuer tes compliments, ça me va convient (* 3 *) Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! Et je te dis à plus tard dans la semaine pour ma nouvelle ? :3**

 **TiffAckerman : Héhé, tu as peur hein ? hein ? hein ?! Bref. XD Le(s) bisou(s) t'a plu j'en suis contente :3 Ainsi que la danse qui m'a moi-même fait baver et – Bon. Voici le dernier chapitre ! Ravie que tu m'aies suivie ! Et à plus tard dans la semaine pour ma nouvelle fic !**

 **Eden661 : Tu es dans mon top de mes followers :3 Ca fait déjà quelques temps que tu me suis et… *nostalgie nostalgie* ~ Bref passons : Oui c'est vrai pauvre mémé qui se reçoit des postillons… Il est trop pas doué Eren o.o J'en serai limite moi-même blasée t'imagines ? Ouais bon pas vraiment parce que je ris trop de le voir se rétamer XD Si la scène du baiser t'a plu tant mieux :3 Je t'avoue avoir mis un peu de temps à la faire, alors ça me fait plaisir ! (merci pour les fleurs *^*) Te voilà face au dernier chapitre ! Profite ! Et je te dis surtout à plus tard dans la semaine pour ma nouvelle fiction, qui sera plus trash ! Et plus dure peut-être… Je sais pas trop encore .-. Ennnfin j'espère que tu aimes l'action quoi ! ) Allez à bientôt ! Et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là, c'est super :3**

 **GIZELLE-STUDIO : Mais non tu m'adores ! :3 Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Tu me diras si tu veux m'égorger ou me faire un câlin à la fin XD les deux sont possibles :3 Je te spoil pas… Nouvelle fiction un peu plus tard dans la semaine au fait !**

 **Magalie : Comment ça une psychopathe ?! Ça veut dire que j'en suis une aussi ?! (comment tu sais D: ?) Bah ouais un peu de sérieux ça fait pas de mal :3 Avec le petit (les gros) bisou ~ Faut pas que ça soit que de la moquerie sur Eren ou bien il va sortir du manga pour me trucideerr ! Enfin bon, bonne nuit à toi ! Ou journée ! Et à trrrès bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic j'espère )**

 **Cyrise-sevens : Héhé, tu trouves que Levi est en dessous ? :3 Bon en même temps c'est lui qu'était dans la merde parce qu'il cachait un truc à Eren… Et puis Eren c'est son rayon de soleil, donc faut qu'il en prenne soin ! Ouais bref, je te laisse découvrir le sort qui a été réservé à notre cher avocat… (t'as peur hein ? Hein que t'as peur ? X3 ok je te laisse lire avant de me faire tuer). Je vais en effet poster une fic cette semaine, et bien qu'elle soit d'un genre un peu différent j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ! Bonne journée à toi ! (ou nuit .-.)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous pour ce dernier chapitre !**

* * *

 _Elément du passé d'Eren :_

 _Maman maman maman. J'observai les lumières clignotantes, rouges ou bleues. Je ne savais plus exactement quelle couleur. Peut-être les deux. Un brouhaha intense s'était élevé autour de moi. Il y avait une foule, juste là, à pas même vingt mètres. On parlait, on me regardait. D'un autre côté tout paraissait calme. Le bruit n'était qu'un son sourd en arrière-plan. Le sang battait à mes tempes, et je regardai à droite, à gauche, en bas. De partout à la fois. Comme si je cherchais quelque chose._

 _Un peu plus loin une personne apportait un brancard, tandis que deux autres dégageaient quelque chose de la carcasse fumante. Une forme désarticulée à la teinte blafarde et rougeâtre par endroits. Mes yeux se trempèrent d'un liquide salé et brûlant. Maman maman maman. Je sautai de l'arrière du véhicule sur lequel on m'avait placé, et accourrai en direction de la femme qui m'avait donné vie. Mon pied se tordit et je m'étalai sur le goudron, m'égratignant les mains. Je remarquai ensuite un épais bandage enroulé autour de ma cheville et de mon talon. Ça faisait mal. Je me mis à pleurer doucement, en me traînant sur le sol à l'aide de mon autre jambe et de mes avant-bras. Je voulais juste voir ma mère._

 _Quelqu'un me souleva par les aisselles et me prit dans ses bras._

 _« Fiston il ne vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça, me dit la personne qui me portait._

 _Mais je ne lui jetai pas même un coup d'œil. A la place de ça je me débattis, et il me déposa de nouveau à l'arrière du véhicule ambulancier._

 _\- Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe ! criai-je._

 _Quelqu'un prit mon menton dans sa main, et je me tournai face à mon père, qui nous avait rejoins. Son visage était rougi, et des larmes striaient ses joues._

 _\- Je suis désolé, qu'il me dit d'une voix tremblotante. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…_

 _Je regardai de nouveau en direction du brancard, et je vis ma mère dessus. Plus exactement sa chevelure, alors qu'on refermait un sac noir sur tout son corps. J'entendis quelqu'un dire qu'il fallait nous emmener à l'hôpital. Je me laissai asseoir dans le véhicule, les yeux dans le vague._

 _\- Maman…, geignis-je. Maman… »_

.

.

 _Retour au présent :_

« Levi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il lâcha son téléphone, le laissant choir sur le sol. Il mit un boxer, un pantalon de survêtement gris ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc usé, puis sauta dans ses baskets de ville sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussettes. Il s'empara de sa veste de maison, une petite polaire noire, puis récupéra son téléphone parterre avant de sortir en trombe de chez lui, clé à la main. Il courut jusqu'au bus à en perdre haleine. Son sang battait à ses tempes, sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il sentait chacun de ses pas faire vibrer le sol et alourdir ses membres. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à accélérer bordel ? Il faisait du footing oui ou merde ?! Tout était devenu flou à sa gauche et à sa droite il ne voyait net que son objectif : l'arrêt de bus à l'autre bout de la rue. Il se força à aller plus vite, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur dans sa cheville, mais bientôt son pied se tordit et il s'étala de tout son long sur le goudron. Toutes les fibres de son corps du talon jusqu'au genou le tirèrent atrocement, et il geignit.

« Putain de merde fait _chier_ ! »

Cette situation lui rappelait un souvenir des plus désagréables, et il ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces. Il calma sa respiration sifflante, puis rouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur son pied douloureux. Foutue connerie. Il se releva en grimaçant et se crapahuta jusqu'au bus. Il dut l'attendre sept bonnes minutes, et encore il avait de la chance, car nous en étions aux derniers de la soirée. Il tenta d'appeler Erwin une bonne dizaine de fois, mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas. Il devait être en train de travailler à l'hôpital au moment où il l'avait appelé puisqu'il était au courant de l'accident de Levi. Levi… Merde, il espérait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il lui envoya des milliers d'ondes positives.

Sa mère l'avait déjà quitté lors d'un crash de voitures, il n'était pas question que le noiraud s'en aille de cette manière non plus. En fait il n'était pas question qu'il s'en aille du tout.

Parvenu au terminus, et ses ongles rongés pratiquement jusqu'au sang, il attendit son second bus.

« Je t'en prie Dieu idiot, fais-moi une faveur pour une fois… » murmura-t-il.

Il vit le véhicule apparaître trente secondes plus tard, et il leva les yeux en direction du ciel, ses lèvres formant un « merci » silencieux. Au moins ce monsieur dans le ciel savait reconnaître les situations vraiment urgentes. Huit minutes plus tard et vingt tonnes de stress il parvint enfin à destination. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent il se rua hors du bus en courant à moitié, traînant son pied immobilisé, les traits crispés de douleur. Il traversa le gros carrefour, ne fixant que l'entrée d'urgence de l'hôpital Rose sur la gauche. Il tomba. Une fois. Deux fois. Et trois fois. Mais il se relevait encore et toujours, avec empressement, claudiquant jusqu'au bâtiment.

Levi ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne _devait_ pas mourir. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre n'est-ce pas ? C'était de simples égratignures et Erwin avait paniqué en voyant le sang de son ami. Une petite voix lui susurra que le blond était chirurgien, et qu'il avait dû voir bien des horreurs. En tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas paniquer à la vue de petits bobos de rien du tout. Il fit taire ce flot de paroles. Pour le moment il ne devait se concentrer que sur son objectif : parvenir à l'hôpital. Il y parvint deux grosses minutes plus tard, pestant contre lui-même. Il grimpilla les quelques marches menant à la porte, et poussa cette dernière de tout son poids. Il parvint dans le long hall, et étrangement une certaine agitation régnait. Plus que d'habitude à cette heure-ci en tout cas. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, mais l'on pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans l'air.

Il savait où aller. Il travaillait ici après tout. Il se précipita aux vestiaires et revêtit sa tenue d'infirmier, puis marcha avec rapidité dans le couloir. Merde quoi, il ne pouvait même plus trottiner tant il souffrait au pied. Parvenu dans la zone d'action de l'hôpital il remarqua pour sa plus grande joie la jolie Christa, et il se renseigna auprès d'elle. En le voyant arriver elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air bizarre, tu es sûr qu –

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais c'est vraiment important alors écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage, mais sous le coup de l'inquiétude cette fois, puis elle hocha la tête. Le brun lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve le patient Levi Ackerman ? Il a été admis il y a pas même une heure je crois.

Il vit à son regard qu'elle savait, et il lui serra les mains un peu plus fort.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie accueilli. Il est encore au bloc. Tu le connais ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

\- Encore au bloc ?! Mais pourquoi ?! C'est grave ?!

\- J-Je ne sais pas ! Mais en tout cas il s'est déboité une épaule et il s'est reçu pas mal de débris de verre, donc il y avait pas mal de sang.

Eren serra les poings, et il eut l'impression que tout son sang refluait de sa tête. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Merde…, gémit-il. Pile le bon jour en plus. Fait chier.

Christa jeta un œil en direction de ses collègues, mais elles semblaient se débrouiller alors elle vint s'accroupir devant son ami et posa sa paume sur son genou. Le brun tremblait légèrement, et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant le mal dans son pied prenait de l'ampleur. La douleur était terrible, lancinante comme jamais. Et en plus il avait son inquiétude immense envers le noiraud… Le pompon.

\- Il devrait s'en sortir tu sais…

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ne fallait jamais dire ça, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Mais les mots ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sortir de sa bouche, s'échappant malgré elle :

\- Tout va bien se passer Eren, j'en suis sûre. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de fort.

Il tiqua en entendant le « avait », mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis elle ajouta, voulant connaître l'ampleur de l'impact qu'avait l'accident de cet homme sur le brun :

\- C'est un ami à toi ?

Le jeune releva la tête, le regard humide.

\- Je ne sais pas, croassa-t-il.

Puis sa bouche se plissa en un rictus déchirant, et il se reprit :

\- Non, c'est bien plus que ça.

Christa comprit, et elle ne put lâcher qu'un :

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, murmura-t-il.

La blondinette se remit sur ses pieds, la mine déterminée et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Te laisse pas abattre Sunshine. Lève-toi et va t'installer devant la chambre qui est prévue pour M. Ackerman.

Le brun lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Ouais. De toute façon je peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour le moment.

Le regard de Christa papillonna vers les autres infirmières, et l'une lui fit signe de se dépêcher.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester, soupira-t-elle. Explosion de gaz et tout le tintouin. Au moins cinq blessés. Tu sais ce que c'est…

\- Mh c'est sûr.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Courage ok ?

Il opina, et elle s'éloigna, avant d'ajouter à son attention :

\- Rends-toi chambre seize ! »

Quinze secondes après elle n'était plus là. Le brun se massa les tempes, le regard dans le vide. Levi lui importait tant… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il n'était plus là hein ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux le brûlant. Ok. On se calme. Pour l'instant il ne savait rien de la situation de l'avocat. Il devait juste patienter. Et ça c'était le pire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il dut retenir un flot d'injures tant son pied gauche lui fit mal. Il partit à cloche-pied dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la chambre seize. Les deux infirmières présentent le regardèrent sans comprendre, et pouffèrent. Pas pendant très longtemps cependant.

Le pied droit d'Eren étant particulièrement fatigué puisqu'il devait pratiquement marcher pour deux depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, le lâcha. Le jeune voulut se rattraper, par réflexe, mais cela tomba sur le pied gauche. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol en glapissant. Ses collègues ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais quand elles virent Eren rester parterre en gémissant elles se précipitèrent vers lui pour le redresser en position assise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sunshine ? s'écria la première, affolée. Tu t'es pété un truc en tombant ? Tu as mal où ?

\- C-c'est pas ça, glapit-il. J'avais dé-déjà un truc depuis t-tout gosse.

Il avait du mal à parler, et avait le souffle court. Tout tournait autour de lui, et les lumières se faisaient plus éblouissantes. Une sonnerie tinta tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Autour de lui ses collègues paniquaient, ne comprenant pas la source de son mal. La douleur était si puissante qu'elle engouffrait tous ses sens, les annihilant presque complètement.

\- C-c'est m-m-mon p-pied, souffla-t-il. Regardez juste mon putain de dossier. » ajouta-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Il se fit une dernière réflexion comme quoi cette phrase sonnait un peu comme celles que formulait Levi, puis le noir l'engloutit.

.

La lumière des néons étaient désagréables, beaucoup trop vive. Eren dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de parvenir à garder les yeux ouverts. Au moins le matelas était correct. Attendez… Matelas ? Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa en position assise sur le lit. Une douleur lui traversa le pied et il gémit pitoyablement. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça faisait foutrement mal. Lessivé, il se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant, pour ensuite se redresser de nouveau.

« Levi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il souleva la couverture et aperçut avec stupeur l'énorme bandage qui recouvrait son pied entier. Ils avaient pas chômé. N'admirant pas la chose plus longtemps, il jeta ses jambes hors du lit et avisa une paire de béquilles posées contre une chaise. Il sauta à cloche-pied jusqu'à celle-ci afin de les utiliser. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il voit Levi. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il réveillé ? Et merde, s'en était-il sorti ? Il remarqua ses habits posés à côtés des béquilles et s'en empara. Il les enfila tant bien que mal, souffrant à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était bien abîmé dis donc ! Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, et parvint dans le couloir. Il reconnut sans mal l'endroit où il se trouvait, et tourna à droite. La chambre seize n'était pas très loin.

Deux minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans le bon couloir. Plus que quinze mètres.

 _Et s'il ne s'en était pas sorti ?_

Dix mètres.

 _Et si c'était le cas, quelles seraient les lésions ? S'en remettrait-il ?_

Il se faisait trop de films. Trois mètres.

 _S'il n'y a personne dans la chambre alors…_

Le brun stoppa devant la chambre seize. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la tira vers le bas, fermant les yeux et respirant lentement. Puis il rouvrit les paupières et poussa la porte avec détermination. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, car il avait l'impression de pouvoir tourner de l'œil à tout moment.

 _S'il n'y a personne dans la chambre alors Levi ne s'en est pas sorti._

Son regard balaya la pièce. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui, puis fit trois pas en avant en tremblotant, pour finalement se laisser tomber par terre. Ses béquilles claquèrent sur le sol et s'entrechoquèrent en un tintement désagréable. Des larmes perlèrent rapidement à ses yeux, et dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues jusqu'à son menton, allant par la suite s'écraser sur le revêtement en caoutchouc.

« Putain. » fit-il, la voix rauque.

Il aplatit son front dans ses paumes, et se mit à rire, la voix cassée, puis toussa. Il secoua la tête et se remit debout, avant de se tourner face au lit d'hôpital. Le deuxième, celui près de la fenêtre.

Le noiraud était allongé là, endormi et l'air paisible. Une grosse attelle enfermait son bras, et le second qui dépassait du lit était recouvert de coupures sans doute dues au verre des vitres du véhicule qui l'avait heurté. Il y en avait également un peu sur son cou, et quatre petites sur son visage. Une sur le menton – la plus grosse – deux formant une sorte de T sur sa joue gauche et la dernière du même côté au-dessus du sourcil. A part ça ce n'était pas non plus si terrible. Il s'en sortait bien. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu une de ces frayeurs ! Il se rapprocha du noiraud et laissa tomber ses béquilles sur le sol, transvasant du même coup son poids sur sa jambe droite. Il se tenait sur la gauche du lit de Levi, dos à la fenêtre. Il allongea son bras pour toucher sa joue du bout des doigts, puis il approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

« Tu vas t'en sortir, lui murmura-t-il. Tout va bien maintenant.

Puis il repoussa les cheveux du noiraud vers l'arrière avec une délicatesse extrême, avant d'ajouter avec sérieux en pinçant les lèvres :

\- Si tu me refais un coup pareil je te jure que c'est moi qui vais te tuer. »

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son visage, étonné par la douceur de sa peau. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas habitué à avoir de contact avec l'avocat. Il reprit sa main en rougissant légèrement.

Pour finir il passa le reste de la nuit à son chevet, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait rapproché du lit et sa main enserrant celle de Levi. Quelques infirmières passèrent pour vérifier l'état de ce dernier, et Eren, à moitié endormi, crut entendre la voix de Christa disant « Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était là. », puis quelqu'un d'autre soupirer un « Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça… ». Cela venait sûrement d'Erwin. Sa tête était lourde, et le brun ne tarda pas à replonger dans son sommeil.

.

Le soleil inondait la pièce, diffusant une chaleur agréable. Eren poussa un « mmh » d'aise en sentant un contact froid sur son front. Cet oreiller était un peu dur mais sa fraîcheur en valait le détour. Le coussin se déplaça de trois bons centimètres, mais Eren bougea la tête dans le même mouvement. Pas si vite très cher oreiller. Un grognement survint dans la pièce ainsi que des marmonnements agacés. Le brun voulait continuer de dormir, il était encore fatigué. Peut-être pas tant que ça en fin de compte, mais il avait une flemme plutôt intense aujourd'hui. Ça lui arrivait, comme à tout le monde. Un oreiller qui bouge… Attendez…

« Hein ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, la voix un peu cassée par le sommeil.

Il se retrouva face à un visage qu'il connaissait bien, qui le fixait avec une mine désespérée.

\- Je te jure t'as vraiment une tête d'abruti fini là, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah… Tu…

Le noiraud était là, à demi assit sur le lit – les matelas d'hôpitaux pouvant se relever sur la moitié. Il paraissait un peu fatigué mais sinon il était bien réveillé. Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi. Le brun ouvrit la bouche.

\- Le-Le-L-Lev-vvvi-yi.

L'avocat soupira, le regard blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu blablates ? Je pige rien.

Le jeune referma la bouche, les yeux ronds. Puis il se reprit et serra sa main entre les siennes, le regard plus inquiet.

\- T-tu vas bien ? Je vais appeler un médecin pour lui dire que tu es réveillé !

Il allait se lever mais le noiraud le retint par la manche.

\- Eh oh du calme ! Ils sont déjà passés.

\- Hein ? fit-il bêtement.

L'avocat indiqua l'horloge du menton.

\- Il est quinze heures idiot. T'as pioncé pendant pas mal de temps.

\- M-mais et toi, tu –

\- Je suis réveillé depuis cinq bonnes heures je dirai. En dehors des infirmières tu as été ma seule source de distraction, soupira-t-il.

Il omit de dire qu'il l'avait d'ailleurs observé pendant très, très longtemps. Le brun écroula sa tête sur le bord du matelas.

\- Je suis si soulagé…, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ne me refais plus jamais ça ok ?

\- Je te préviendrai la prochaine que l'envie de me jeter sous une voiture me prendra, ironisa l'avocat.

\- Parfaitement ! s'exclama Eren en se relevant subitement de la chaise.

Il avait évidemment oublié son pied bandé, et bien entendu il s'écroula par terre en piaillant, sous le regard surpris puis inquiet de Levi.

\- Eh gamin ! Ça va ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Aïe aïe aïe, merde…, pleurnicha le brun.

Le noiraud se pencha un peu au-dessus du lit, angoissé.

\- Allez arrête de faire la serpillère et redresse-toi.

\- Qu – Mais j'ai mal là, tu permets ! s'écria-t-il, piqué au vif et se relevant lentement.

Déjà plus rassuré, l'avocat se réinstalla confortablement sur le lit, puis détourna les yeux.

\- Me fais pas peur comme ça, laissa-t-il échapper.

Constatant la gêne évidente du noiraud, Eren se tut et se rassit – en serrant les dents parce qu'il avait mal – le visage un peu plus coloré.

\- Toi non plus, renchérit-il.

\- Mmh, fit Levi en bougonnant, se sentant idiot d'être ainsi embarrassé.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à l'infirmier, avant de se lancer à l'eau :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? A ta jambe.

\- Un accident…, grommela le brun.

Il détourna le regard, puis reposa son attention sur le noiraud qui le fixait, et le détourna de nouveau avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le matelas, juste à côté de la main de Levi. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau, de se confier pleinement à ce dernier :

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur quand Erwin m'a téléphoné hier soir… J'ai cru mourir de trouille, je te jure. J'ai couru dehors comme un dératé, je me demandais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si tu n'étais plus là, si tu –

Il s'arrêta, la voix enrouée. Il avait parlé de plus en plus vite, comme s'il rejouait cette horrible nuit dans sa tête. Des doigts vinrent caresser sa chevelure, lui donnant le courage suffisant afin de continuer.

\- Mon pied, c'est une vieille blessure, elle date de… Lors de l'accident de voiture de mes parents… Lorsque ma mère est rentrée dans le véhicule de mon père, et qu'elle est morte, j'étais juste là, sur le siège arrière. Et je l'ai vue se faire tuer.

La main qui passait dans ses mèches brunes stoppa net.

\- Tu étais… dans la voiture de ta mère ? déglutit l'avocat.

\- Oui, murmura tout bas le jeune.

Les caresses reprirent, plus douces. Pendant ce qui leur parut un long moment ils ne pipèrent mot, écoutant simplement la respiration calme de l'autre. Eren s'était enfin libéré de son poids le plus lourd, et ils profitaient maintenant de la vue de cet espace entre eux, qui s'était encore considérablement amenuisé.

\- Je suis là…, reprit Levi.

\- Tu es là, affirma le brun, qui redressa la tête et s'empara des doigts du noiraud.

\- Et je vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle, qu'il grommela.

\- J'y compte bien ! renchérit le plus jeune.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et un mince sourire vint étirer leurs lèvres, de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'ils voyaient l'autre faire de même. L'avocat fit alors une chose qui surprit Eren, et le surprit lui-même d'ailleurs. Il s'écarta pour laisser de la place au brun, et tapota le matelas en faisant la moue.

\- Viens. »

L'infirmier se redressa subitement, en prenant bien garde à son pied cette fois, le visage écarlate. Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna du lit en sautillant. Le noiraud plissa les paupières et le suivit des yeux avec une mine inquisitrice. Le brun poussa le rideau sur roulettes jusqu'entre les deux lits, bouchant ainsi la vue aux éventuels arrivants, et rejoignit le noiraud. Il s'assit au bord du lit en se tortillant, pendant que l'avocat le regardait avec exaspération. Il empoigna Eren par le col et d'un mouvement vif le tira vers lui. Le jeune ne comprit pas trop bien ce qui venait de se passer, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était affalé contre Levi, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il retira ses chaussures, des crocs, et ses jambes vinrent se poser sur la couverture. Il se redressa ensuite un peu sur le matelas, et approcha timidement sa main de celle du noiraud. Dès qu'il le remarqua, ce dernier entremêla aussitôt ses doigts aux siens. L'avocat traça de son pouce des ronds invisibles sur sa paume, perdu dans ses pensées.

Eren le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, prit d'une furieuse envie de retrouver ces lèvres fines et douces collées aux siennes. Son menton se retrouvait maintenant sur l'épaule du noiraud, puisqu'il s'était redressé et était un peu plus grand. Il tourna la tête vers lui, très lentement, de manière à ce que son nez effleure sa mâchoire, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant à fond son odeur capiteuse. L'avocat se raidit. Il avait pleinement conscience de la présence d'Eren. Il l'avait regardé pendant un bon bout de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille, et il avait eu plus d'une fois envie de caresser cette bouche entrouverte du bout des doigts. Le jeune ferma les yeux, et chatouilla sa peau fine en l'effleurant des lèvres. Levi était toujours figé, résistant contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Ce microbe l'emmerdait vachement.

« C'est par parce que t'es soulagé que je sois pas mort que tu dois tout te permettre, lâcha-t-il en grognant.

Eren s'immobilisa, puis il lui murmura dans le creux du cou, lui provoquant une multitude de petits frissons :

\- Je suis rassuré alors maintenant je me venge de la peur bleue que tu m'as faite.

\- Idiot.

\- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sur ce, s'étonnant lui-même de son courage, il déposa vraiment sa bouche sur son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Leur peau à tous les deux sembla s'embraser.

\- Eren…, souffla le noiraud en serrant sa main.

Puis il inspira profondément. L'infirmier remonta jusqu'à l'axe de sa mâchoire, sans cesser de l'embrasser, puis se dirigea dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient cramoisies par son audace.

\- T'es chiant microbe, grinça l'avocat, offensé que le brun parvienne à le mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il immédiatement, offusqué. Mais-mais je croyais que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le noiraud pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux.

\- Que ?

Il voulait en entendre plus maintenant.

\- Bah… Tu vois quoi…, fit le plus jeune en détachant sa main de la sienne et se grattant la tête.

Levi reporta son attention sur lui, et le voyant ainsi dans la gêne, il se dit qu'il aurait pu fondre sur lui, juste là, tant il le faisait craquer avec sa bouille toute rouge.

\- Nan je vois pas.

\- Tu fais exprès ! se plaignit Eren en gonflant les joues.

\- Peut-être…

\- Sadique.

\- J'attends toujours.

Le noiraud s'amusait bien maintenant, et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Et ça le brun le savait, alors il soupira, se décolla du matelas pour bien se redresser et se tourner face à lui, et il lui donna ce qu'il voulait :

\- Nous deux, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Et… C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un, de manière aussi forte. Alors, si tu le veux bien, on pourrait… Essayer… De, heu…

Il détourna les yeux et mordilla sa lèvres inférieure, pendant que Levi le regardait parler, bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Eren prenne autant les devants. Ce dernier continua d'une traite :

\- On devrait essayer de se mettre ensemble, toi et moi. Enfin je te donne pas un ordre hein ! se reprit-il, gêné et rougissant comme une pivoine. Je te dis juste ce que je pense, alors –

Son cœur battait la chamade. A côté de ça celui de l'avocat s'était tout simplement arrêté. Il stoppa Eren dans sa tirade et l'attrapa par le haut du tee-shirt de ses deux mains. Ils se fixèrent un demi-centième de seconde, et avant de pouvoir se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre le noiraud l'attira à lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec dureté, puis le repoussa de trois centimètres, et au lieu d'amener de nouveau l'infirmier à lui, ce fut son tour de s'approcher et de déposer sa bouche avec une douceur incomparable. Cela ne dura que deux petites secondes, puis il s'éloigna.

\- Tu as capté ma réponse, c'est bon ? lui fit-il abruptement.

Eren, sonné, mit un temps à répondre.

\- Ou-ouais, je crois…

Puis son regard coula sur les lèvres du noiraud, et il se reprit avec un sourire en coin :

\- Mais j'en suis pas sûr.

Levi plissa les yeux.

\- Fais pas le malin.

\- Je le suis pas justement, c'est pour ça que tu dois me démontrer une nouvelle fois ta réponse… »

Ok il l'avait bien eu sur le coup. Le jeune monta sa main vers le visage de Levi, puis il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa tempe, avant d'approcher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, puis sur chacune de ses coupures. Celle au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, les deux qui se croisaient sur sa joue gauche, et l'autre sur son menton, en faisant très attention. L'avocat soupira de bien-être, croulant sous les baisers du brun. Puis, se sentant un peu trop sur le plan arrière – il avait juste une attelle et une aiguille plantée dans le poignet merde ! – il passa sa main valide sous le tee-shirt d'Eren, la posant sur sa hanche. Pour finir il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris par tant de ferveur, l'infirmier fronça les sourcils puis contre-attaqua aussitôt. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis plongea dans son cou, descendant dans le creux par un long chemin de baisers. Arrivé à l'endroit fatidique, il lécha la peau tendre un petit coup, puis l'aspira avec un bruit de succion. Le noiraud ouvrit des yeux ronds, et sentit une chair de poule intense envahir progressivement sa jambe droite. Il laissa échapper un malencontreux glapissement, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre. Se sentant inconfortable dans sa position, le plus jeune se détacha avec douleur du cou de Levi. Ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux brûlants, puis Eren se mit sur ses genoux et passa une jambe de l'autre côté du corps du noiraud. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le casser – en contraste avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Insatisfait, l'avocat griffa un peu son dos et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue dépasser d'entre ses dents pour venir taquiner celle du brun. Là d'accord il était un peu mal en point, mais la prochaine fois pas moyen ça serait lui au-dessus ! Le noiraud laissa ses doigts glisser sur son ventre, puis remonter et caresser son torse. N'y tenant plus il souleva le tee-shirt d'Eren, dévoilant ainsi sa peau mâtinée. Il dut déglutir tellement il trouvait le corps du brun parfait. Comprenant ses intentions, l'infirmier entreprit de le retirer.

« _Clic_.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Oh merde, laissa échapper le plus jeune.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il s'éjecta hors du lit et retrouva sa place initiale sur la chaise en plastique blanc dans un grognement de douleur, car il avait bien entendu bougé son pied trop vite. Christa fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagnée d'Erwin.

\- Tiens, tu es enfin réveillé Eren ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

\- Heu – Ouais, bredouilla-t-il.

Le grand blond quant à lui avait à peu près compris ce qu'il venait de se passer en un clin d'œil, mais il n'en montra rien. A part peut-être un petit sourire en coin.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? s'adressa-t-il à Levi.

\- Bien, répondit ce dernier.

\- Et toi Eren ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ca peut aller. » marmonna le brun.

Christa et Erwin ne restèrent pas longtemps. Cette première n'oublia pas de signaler au plus jeune qu'elle lui avait fait très peur avec cette histoire d'évanouissement. Il s'excusa à plusieurs reprises auprès d'elle, comprenant qu'elle avait vraiment été paniquée. Christa s'inquiétait tellement pour son entourage, et elle pouvait être si adorable. Dix minutes plus tard elle et le chirurgien s'en allaient, avec le regard bienfaiteur de ce dernier. L'infirmier en profita pour revenir sur le lit aux côtés de l'avocat, ce dernier arquant un sourcil.

« Tu prends bien tes aises gamin, fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait indifférent.

\- Ca a pas l'air de te déranger, qu'il marmonna en retour.

\- C'est vrai, admit le noiraud.

\- Bon ben voilà, bougonna-t-il.

\- Pff

\- Mh.

\- Tss.

\- Plus d'onomatopées en stock désolé.

\- Ouais moi non plus, soupira Levi.

Eren posa de nouveau son menton sur son épaule.

\- On est un peu couillons non ?

\- Ouais. C'est étonnant mais tu m'influences je crois.

Le brun se redressa.

\- Eh !

Le plus vieux se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

\- Tais-toi un peu, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui chef, murmura Eren en collant un peu plus sa bouche à la sienne et approfondissant le baiser.

Il ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure corbeau du noiraud, tandis que ce dernier passait son bras valide dans son dos. Ils passèrent leurs doigts avec fièvre sur le corps de l'autre. Les bras, le cou, le visage, le torse. Tout y passa. L'avocat plaça son index entre leurs lèvres et colla leur front, les yeux mi-clos. Ils se fixèrent, le regard luisant de désir, puis il ajouta de sa voix grave incroyablement sexy :

\- Dis Eren, tu sais que jouer à l'infirmier est un des fantasmes les plus réputés ?

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux, cramoisi.

\- Je suis réellement un infirmier, répliqua-t-il.

L'avocat sourit malicieusement.

\- Alors ça n'en sera que plus excitant, non ?

\- Pff t'es bête.

\- C'est toi l'idiot, micr – »

Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et s'assit sur lui, passant ses mains sous sa blouse d'hôpital.

Ils étaient finalement ensemble, et ils savaient que cela allait provoquer des changements gigantesques, mais c'était pour le mieux. Ils le sentaient. Ils le _savaient_. Ils avaient eu suffisamment de temps pour y réfléchir, et puis… D'un certain côté cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient non ?

Le noiraud voyait encore un peu le « petit » Eren quand il regardait le brun, mais bien que cela lui fasse étrange de temps en temps, ce sentiment allait disparaître rapidement. Et puis, bien que ça été d'un amour différent, il avait tenu à ces deux _personnes_ , si l'on peut dire, et ce comme jamais. Il les avait aimées de tout son cœur.

Le plus jeune lui, sentait enfin ce trou dans sa poitrine se reboucher par la lumière de Levi. Il savait que ce dernier était là pour lui, qu'il le remettrait toujours dans le droit chemin. Le noiraud prenait en cet instant – et depuis un petit moment déjà – la place la plus importante de sa vie. Et fichtre Dieu, il embrassait divinement bien.

.

Levi sortit de l'hôpital Rose peu de temps après, encore un peu esquinté, mais il avait bonne mine. Il ne garderait qu'une petite cicatrice au niveau du menton.

.

Le premier « je t'aime » survint un mois après, timidement murmuré par le brun quand il pensait que l'avocat dormait – ce qui n'était pas le cas – et le deuxième « je t'aime » survint ainsi dans les secondes qui suivirent. L'infirmier avait viré au rouge vif au son de ces mots chuchotés dans le creux de son oreille par le noiraud.

.

Sept mois plus tard les deux protagonistes emménageaient ensemble. L'appartement du noiraud étant plus grand et « moins dégueulasse », ce fut Eren qui bougea. Il râla un peu pour la forme, et surtout parce qu'il était assez bordélique et entassait un nombre incalculable d'affaires venant de Dieu sait où. Pour ces deux défauts, Levi refusa de l'aider mais l'accompagna tout de même dans son rangement de cartons en lui donnant des directives, parfois de manière un peu trop autoritaire comme il savait si bien le faire. Le brun bouda tellement que Levi fut forcé de se faire pardonner par des caresses et un massage sur le dos.

.

Un mois après ça Hanji fit la fameuse rechute. Ayant tous les deux un boulot ils n'allaient pas emménager à Stohess. Le noiraud venait la voir une ou deux fois par semaines, Eren l'accompagnant de temps en temps. Et quand l'avocat ne pouvait pas, le brun y allait seul. Il était là pour soutenir Levi, l'épauler dans cette épreuve difficile, et il commençait à vraiment apprécier sa sœur. Hanji redevint la « vraie Hanji » au bout de six mois. Ça avait duré moins de temps que la première fois, ce qui était un énorme progrès. Mine de rien ils formaient une petite famille. Ils tissaient des liens profonds, centimètre par centimètre, mais c'était quelque chose de puissant.

.

Eren et Levi se marièrent au bout de cinq ans de relation. Ils s'étaient toujours battus pour celui qui allait oser faire le premier pas en avant. Ce fut le noiraud, alors qu'ils étaient dans ce même petit restaurant italien de Stohess où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre après être passés voir Hanji. Le brun fut si surpris et comblé qu'il ne lui en voulut pas de lui avoir chipé la place.

Ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants, ne voulant pas se partager.

Et voilà, juste une petite histoire, des plus simples, comme ça, en passant.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Hi everyone ! Voilà, c'est ainsi que cette fic se termine ! C'était peut-être un peu rapide mais… Les fins le sont toujours trop non ? Je sais que j'aurai pu couper ce chapitre en deux… Mais tant pis ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié jusqu'au bout ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire sur votre avis )**

 **Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic ! J'ai été très heureuse de la partager avec vous :3**

 **Passons maintenant aux choses** **sérieuses** **… Pom pom pom…**

 **Je vais publier une nouvelle fiction, sur Eren x Levi of course, dont je pense débuter l'écriture ce soir (pas poster hein ! commencer à écrire seulement !) Elle devrait apparaître en fin de semaine *^* (consolation pour le fait d'avoir terminé cette fiction)**

 **Juste pour vous prévenir que ça ne sera pas du même genre… PAS DU TOUT ! Beaucoup plus d'action, de stress, de questionnements etc. Sur ce je vous offre le résumé :D ! Le voici :**

 _ **30% de la population possède un pouvoir. La Police Spéciale met en place un couvre-feu dans une zone de banlieue, dû à un certain racisme des "lunaires" envers les gens "normaux". C'est là qu'intervient l'Exécuteur, tentant de faire régner la justice la nuit. D'un autre côté une organisation se rebelle contre la Police Spéciale, s'opposant à son abus de pouvoir et sa cruauté.**_

 **Je ne peux hélas pas faire de résumé plus long sur fanfic… :'( Enfin on s'en contentera !**

 **Allez beuzouilles et à très vite !**


End file.
